


Souvenirs d'un Dragon : La Chute

by FrozenSuicune



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, peut on vraiment changer après un traumatisme?, que s'est il passé après la bataille entre Yellow et Lance, se prendre un fatal foudre fait rarement du bien, une sorte de voyage spirituel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSuicune/pseuds/FrozenSuicune
Summary: "The life is a flash of light, no, my life was a flash of light."  La vie est n'est qu'un flash de lumière. non, ma vie fut un flash de lumière. Aussi violente que courte.  8 ans avant les événements racontés dans "The Dragon Lady". Récit de la chute du Maître des Dragons jusqu'à sa "renaissance". Cette fic est lièe à mon autre fic "The Dragon Lady" (univers de POKESPE)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“The life is a flash of light, no, my life was a flash of light.”

« La vie est n'est qu'un flash de lumière. non, ma vie fut un flash de lumière. Aussi violente que courte. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un flash de lumière blanche.  
C’est la dernière chose qu’il vit avant de sombrer. 

Sa vie entière avait défilé devant ses yeux à une vitesse folle, le suffocant avec tous les moments marquants de sa courte existence.  
Le peu de bons souvenirs qu’il gardait furent noyés par tous les mauvais, et puis la douleur effaça tout.  
La vengeance, la haine et l’amertume avaient depuis longtemps remplacé la compassion dans son cœur, mais les regrets allaient bientôt tout emporter.

Le regret de ne pas avoir pu réaliser son rêve, celui de purifier le monde de toute trace d’Humanité au seul profit des pokemon et d'une poignée d'élus.   
Attisé de rancœur envers ceux qui avaient précipité à sa chute et écraser ses rêves, ou plutôt celui. Ce jeune dresseur blond originaire de Viridian tout comme lui …  
Puis il y eut la douleur, une insupportable douleur qui lui brûlât le corps tout entier avec force et intensité, lui consumant son esprit par la même occasion.  
C’était comme s’il errait dans un horrible cauchemar sans la possibilité de se réveiller, sombrant dans l’abysse sans fin qu’il croyait être sous ses pieds.   
Était-ce cela que l’on nommait l’Enfer ? Pensa t il pendant une brève seconde  
\---------  
Avec les dernières forces qu’il lui restait, au moment même où la puissante attaque le frappait de plein fouet, le Dragon Master avait concentré ses pouvoirs dans une vaine tentative de protéger ses pokemon au lieu de lui-même.  
Les pouvoirs décuplés de Yellow par l'île et combinés à la puissante attaque électrique de Pika l’avaient expédié tout droit loin de Cerise Island, dans un lieu bien précis : la forêt de Viridian.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Le premier à reprendre conscience fut le dracolosse de Lance, son plus fidèle pokemon.  
Le gros dragon orange s’assit lentement sur son séant et étudia son environnement, se demandant ce qui avait bien put se passer. Il vit des arbres et de la végétation partout où il posa son regard.  
« De la forêt ? » Il huma l’air ambiant. « Je reconnais cette odeur, c’est Viridian … » Il leva les yeux vers le ciel comme une goutte de pluie s'écrasait sur son museau. « Il va pleuvoir très fort … pourtant ce n’est pas le moment de la saison des pluies … »  
Perdu dans ses pensées, un petit gémissement attira soudainement son attention.  
Un grand Ptera s’était écrasé à plusieurs mètres de l’endroit où il se trouvait, il était étendu sur le dos, gémissant de douleur. Ses ailes rétractées sur son ventre, protégeant quelque chose.  
Le dracolosse se leva et commença à se déplacer vers le pokemon préhistorique mais faillit marcher sur une queue bleue.  
Il baissa la tête pour identifier à qui appartenait cette queue et découvrit deux draco dont les corps étaient étroitement enlacés l’un autour de l’autre.  
« Sakor, Valaa ! » cria le dracolosse en les secouant frénétiquement pour les réveiller.  
Les deux pokemon dragons ouvrirent leurs yeux en même temps, ils semblaient sains et sauf mais leurs corps étaient couverts d’égratignures.

Dans la petite clairière où visiblement ils avaient tous atterris en catastrophe, le dracolosse remarqua qu’un arbre avait été arraché et qu’à quelques mètres de là gisaient un Léviator et un Dracaufeu dans un trou creusé dans la terre, vraisemblablement par leur chute.   
« C’est Orage et Amber … oh non … » déclara un des draco en apercevant ses compagnons inertes sur le sol.  
« Où est le maître ? » demanda soudainement l’autre draco en agitant sa tête dans tous les sens dans l’espoir de le voir.

La peur étreignit soudain le cœur du dracolosse quand il se souvint de ce qui s’était passé avant qu’il ne se réveille dans la forêt : un volcan sur une île, un énorme pokemon oiseau brillant au dessus de leurs têtes, le combat acharné contre ce petit humain blond au chapeau de paille et ses pokemon,la lumière aveuglante et puis plus rien … le trou noir total jusqu’à ce qu’il émerge ici dans la forêt.

Les draco se précipitèrent vers le Léviator et le Dracaufeu tombés tandis que le dracolosse courait vers le Ptera qui semblait respirer difficilement.  
« Arkeos ! Arkeos ! Réponds ! » cria désespérément le dragon orange comme il commençait à paniquer, ne détectant toujours pas l’aura unique de son maître à proximité.  
Il replia délicatement les ailes membraneuses du pokemon préhistorique pour voir son museau et vérifier son état quand il aperçut une forme immobile allongée contre la poitrine du pokemon.  
La crinière rousse en désordre plus qu’échevelée, ses vêtements complètements en lambeaux, le corps inerte. Du sang maculait sa poitrine et commençait à se répandre sur le corps du ptérodactyle et sur l’herbe.  
Le pokemon volant finit par se réveiller à cause des cris et des pleurs du dracolosse. Il regarda dans tous les sens, confus, essayant de savoir où il était quand il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine.  
Le ptera essaya de bouger mais il était trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement.

« Archie … j’me suis fait griller …le maître il … » Haleta t il à l’adresse du dracolosse en baissant sa tête pour observer le corps meurtris de leur maître qui respirait à peine.  
« Calme-toi, reste tranquille… »  
Le ptera ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux et s’évanouit.

Le grand dragon orange retira alors tout doucement le corps de son maître de celui du pokemon préhistorique et l’allongea sur l’herbe de la clairière qui commençait à se gorger d’eau à cause de la pluie qui s’intensifiait de minute en minute.   
Il prit délicatement la tête de son maître dans ses pattes avant et poussa alors un hurlement de mort qui alerta tous les pokemon sauvages des environs et les fit fuir instantanément.  
Le léviator et le dracaufeu, réveillés grâce aux deux draco ; après un moment de confusion, se rapprochèrent de l’endroit où gisaient le ptera évanouit et le dracolosse en pleurs soutenant leur maître.  
Les pokemon formèrent un cercle autour de lui, gémissant et pleurant la perte de celui qui avait été bien plus que leur maître.  
Cependant celui-ci n’était pas mort, pas encore.  
Sa respiration était très faible, à peine perceptible et son sang continuait à couler des nombreuses blessures de son corps, se mélangeant à l’eau de pluie qui engorgeait la terre, formant une marre rougeâtre autour de lui.  
La draco femelle, Valaa, fut la première à réagir et à approcher son oreille du visage de son maître pour détecter son souffle.  
« Archie ! Vous tous ! Le maître respire encore ! » S’exclama t elle.

Tous les pokemon relevèrent la tête et cessèrent leurs pleurs, scrutant attentivement le visage de leur maître.  
Archie rugit à nouveau et cria désespérément de toutes ses forces.

« A l’aide ! Aidez-nous je vous en prie ! »

Ils attendirent désespérément une réponse comme le rugissement du dracolosse se perdait en écho dans la forêt.

« Quelle aide peut bien venir à notre secours, nous sommes en plein milieu de cette satanée forêt que les humains redoutent tant ! » grogna Amber la charizard avant de baisser la tête tristement.  
« On ne peut pas le laisser mourir comme ça ! » pensa Archie « pas après tout ce qu’il a fait pour nous. Non ? il ne peut pas nous laisser seuls, me laisser seul …. »  
Il continua de pleurer sur le corps de son maître, paniqué, incapable de savoir ce qu’il pouvait faire pour le sauver quand soudain il crut entendre des bruits de pas et une voix.  
Tout d’abord, pensant que c’était son imagination, il n’y prêta pas attention quand soudain il entendit plus distinctement la voix qui semblait provenir de l’autre bout de la clairière.  
« .. Il me semblait avoir entendu un pokemon crier à l’aide il y a à peine 10 minutes, Feuille aide-moi à le trouver ! D’après le cri, ce devait être un drac…. Oh par le tout puissant Arceus ! » S’exclama la femme comme elle marchait de plus en plus vite dans leur direction.

Elle était vêtue d’une cape brune à capuchon duquel ses longs cheveux verts dépassaient et un leveinard d'une couleur inhabituelle pour son espèce : verte brillante, la suivait de près.

Instinctivement, les pokemon du Dragon Master se retournèrent pour faire face à l’inconnue ; bien décidés à défendre le corps de leur maître de leurs vies s’il le fallait.

La femme qui avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, l’air surprise et horrifiée à la fois par ce qu’elle voyait, tendit rapidement ses mains paumes ouvertes devant elle en signe de paix.  
Surprenant les pokemon, elle parla dans leur langue.  
« N’ayez crainte je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis venue le plus vite que j’ai pu quand j’ai entendu l'un de vous appeler à l’aide. » Dit elle d’une voix douce qui les apaisa dès l’instant où elle parla.

« S’il vous plaît aidez-nous, sauvez notre maître ! » supplia le dracolosse en larmes.

Les autres pokemon s’écartèrent laissant voir à la femme ce que le dragon orange tenait dans ses pattes.

« Nom de … mais c’est le jeune … » Elle courut s’agenouiller près du Dragon Master, glissant une de ses mains derrière sa tête et de l’autre soulevant les tissus de sa veste et de son pull complètement déchirés pour constater l’ampleur des dégâts.  
Elle eut le souffle coupé par ce qu’elle vit.

« On n’a pas de temps à perdre, il faut agir rapidement, sa vie ne tient plus qu’à un fil, il a déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang comme ça ! » Elle leva la tête vers le dracolosse. « Archibald tu vas venir avec moi, je vais nous téléporter dans un endroit sûr. » Elle se retourna vers les autres pokemon du Dragon Master. « Vous tous, vous allez suivre Feuille, elle vous amènera jusqu’à nous. »  
Ils hochèrent tous la tête.  
« Et Arkeos ? » demanda Archie en faisant un signe de tête vers le ptera toujours évanouit.  
« Feuille va s’occuper de lui, ensuite tes camarades le porteront jusqu’à nous. Allons maintenant, nous avons perdu assez de temps ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et libéra un puissant pouvoir ; tout devint flou autour d’eux et l’instant d’après ils étaient devant une grande chaumière troglodyte construite au pied d’un arbre gigantesque.  
« Archibald, aide-moi à l’emmener à l’intérieur. » demanda la femme qui tenait toujours dans ses bras la tête de son maître.  
Il hocha la tête, s’agenouilla du mieux qu’il put et présenta ses pattes pour qu’elle y place lentement son maître.  
Elle se releva et lui fit signe de la suivre à l’intérieur.  
« Allonge-le sur le lit. » dit elle en pointant son index vers le lit de mousse recouvert de couvertures qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il avança à l’intérieur et dû se courber pour ne pas endommager le plafond. Il s’assit sur le sol, laissant la mystérieuse femme approcher son maître.

Elle s’approcha de lui et commença à défaire ses vêtement déchirés, le dracolosse poussa un grognement de protestation.  
« Du calme Archibald, ton jeune maître a besoin de soin médicaux et je suis de loin la personne qui ressemble le plus à un médecin ou une infirmière dans le coin, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance tout comme tes petits camarades. »

« Qui êtes vous et comment connaissez vous mon nom ? » demanda le gros dragon toujours suspicieux.  
« … » Elle sembla réfléchir un moment. « Ah oui c’est vrai, je vous avais effacé la mémoire ce jour là. » dit elle en gloussant. « Disons que c’est une très longue histoire, je te raconterai tout plus tard si tu veux, en attendant tu peux m’appeler Emma. »  
« Emma … »   
Ce nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il ne pouvait dire quoi exactement.

Il pleuvait de plus en plus fort dehors, la pluie tambourinant contre les vitres des petites fenêtres rondes. Soudain des cris et des rugissements attirèrent l’attention du gros dragon.   
« Ah, les voilà ! » s’exclama Emma tandis qu’un leveinard vert tout trempé rentrait par la porte de la petite maison et faisait son chemin vers la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

« Ils sont tous là. La dracaufeu aimerait être dans un endroit au sec, le ptera a besoin de soin, je crois qu’il a été électrocuté mais les draco et la leviator vont bien. » déclara le leveinard à l’humaine assise sur un tabouret près du lit, essayant toujours d’enlever les vêtements poisseux et collés par le sang du Dragon Master.  
Elle hocha la tête.

« C’est bien. Conduis les à la grange près de la petite grotte, propose aux deux draco de venir s’ils veulent nous aider. »  
Le leveinard hocha la tête et repartit dehors sous le regard curieux d’Archie.  
L’étrange femme aux cheveux verts soupira tout en continuant de déshabiller le Dragon Master.

« Ah pauvre Lancelot, le destin a été plutôt cruel avec toi pour te mettre dans cet état, mais heureusement que la vieille Emma veille sur ses Enfants. »

« Vos enfants ? Maître Lance n’est pas un de vos petits que je sache. »  
« C’est une façon de parler Archibald, je considère tous ceux qui sont nés dans cette forêt comme mes propres enfants. » Expliqua t elle en souriant.

Le dracolosse pencha sa tête sur le côté, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre.  
La leveinard revint dans la maison portant dans ses bras une grande bassine en cuivre et un gros coffre en bois, les draco jumeaux l'accompagnaient.  
« Ah merci Feuille, et bonjour vous deux. » dit elle en levant la tête vers les pokemon qui venaient d’entrer.  
« Feuille nous a dit que l’on pouvait aider à soigner maître Lance. » dit la femelle draco.  
« Oui, de l’aide supplémentaire ne sera pas de refus. » répondit Emma, « Faites tout ce que vous demandera Feuille, elle a l’habitude. Pour commencer vous pouvez aider à remplir cette bassine d’eau bouillante. » Elle ajouta en désignant la grande bassine de cuivre que la leveinard avait posé sur le sol.  
Quand elle se retourna, le corps du jeune Dragon Master était secoué de violents spasmes.  
« Ah non, tu ne vas pas me faire un arrêt cardiaque ! » s’exclama t elle en se levant d’un bond de son tabouret.   
Elle saisit à la volée le petit coffret que lui tendait son leveinard et prit une fiole en verre contenant une espèce de poudre. Elle déboucha la fiole et mit le goulot proche des narines du Dragon Master ; la réaction fut instantanée : il se mit soudainement à tousser violemment et presque à suffoquer.  
« Archibald, aide-moi à le mettre en position assise. »  
Le dracolosse se précipita au côté de son maître et aida l’étrange femme du mieux qu’il pouvait.  
Quand Lance arrêta de tousser et que sa respiration fut un peu plus régulière, elle déboucha une autre fiole contenant un liquide bleuté, lui ouvrit la bouche et versa tout le contenu de la fiole dans sa bouche tout en lui tenant la tête et lui massant la gorge pour qu’il avale.  
« Voilà, ça devrait le faire dormir paisiblement pendant un long moment. Au moins je pourrais travailler correctement. »

Elle lui maintint la nuque pour que sa tête évite de tomber lourdement et le rallongea sur le lit.  
Le dracolosse regarda avec inquiétude la poitrine de son maître se soulever très faiblement.  
Elle lui tapota le flanc.  
« Ne t’inquiète pas mon grand, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le soigner. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu peux rester au pied du lit si tu veux mais ne me gêne pas, je vais avoir du pain sur la planche. »  
Il hocha juste la tête et partit se rouler en boule au pied du lit en bois, comme elle le lui demandait.   
Les deux draco apparurent à l’embrasure de la porte, ils portaient la grande bassine par les anses de chaque côté à l’aide de leurs queues.  
« Ah merci beaucoup, vous pouvez la poser sur le sol. »  
Les deux dragons restèrent près de la porte, regardant tour à tour leur maître et le dracolosse.  
« Pouvons-nous aider à faire autre chose ? » demanda la femelle dracolosse.  
« Hm … l’un de vous pourrait aller voir dans la petite grotte comment se porte votre camarade le Ptera et les autres. »  
« J’y vais. » dit l’autre draco avant de glisser silencieusement sur le sol pour atteindre la porte d’entrée.  
« Approche ma chère Valaa, tu vas m’aider à veiller sur ton maître. »  
« Et Archie ? »  
« Il est bien trop inquiet pour m’aider pour le moment, je préfère le voir dormir. »  
Le draco pencha la tête sur le côté.

Emma passa le reste de la journée et toute la nuit à nettoyer les plaies et les brûlures du dresseur de dragons aidée par son leveinard et la draco femelle. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit tandis que les pokemon prenaient un repos bien mérité après avoir été soigné par Feuille la leveinard.

Le Dragon Master étant dans un état de léger coma, il ne bougeait pas vraiment et Emma devait veiller à ce qu’il respire correctement en maintenant sa tête droite en la calant avec tous les oreillers et les coussins qu’elle avait dans sa petite maison.  
Et elle pouvait pressentir qu'elle était loin d'être au bout de ses peines avec ce dragon déchu.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours passèrent et son état ne s’améliorait pas ; toutefois il restait stable, mais malgré tout ses blessures ne se refermaient pas correctement et cela commençait vraiment à inquiéter Emma.  
Après avoir épongé le front du jeune homme une énième fois, elle alla s’asseoir sur un banc de bois se trouvant sous le porche de sa maison, las et épuisée.

Les pokemon de Lance l’entourèrent bientôt et Archie s’approcha d’elle, prenant la parole pour eux tous.  
« Est-ce que notre maître va guérir, est-ce qu’il va se réveiller bientôt, sera t il toujours le même qu'avant ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. »  
« Je n’arrive plus à communiquer avec lui par télépathie depuis que l’on s’est écrasé ici dans la forêt et je suis très inquiet, nous le sommes tous d’ailleurs. »

« Je n’ai pas d’explication à te donner Archibald, nous devons attendre et prier Arceus et les autres Gardiens du monde de le tenir en vie. »

Le grand dracolosse baissa la tête, l’air abattu.

« Vous pourriez peut être me dire qui ou quoi l’a mis dans cet état là, même si je crois en connaître la réponse. »

« C’est ce rat électrique ! Avec ce petit humain au chapeau de paille ! » cria le Léviator avec rage.

La femme aux cheveux verts tourna la tête

« Ho-Oh tout-puissant ! Viridian est parfois cruel avec ses enfants … Mais on ne peut forcer le destin, votre maître l’a appris à ses dépends, et il l’a appris d'une manière très rude ! » S’exclama t elle.

« Notre maître n’a rien fait de mal ! Il voulait un monde rien que pour les pokemon ! Il s’est battu pour ce qu’il lui semblait juste de faire ! » Répliqua le dracolosse.

« Ce n’est pas à moi de juger de ses actes. Seul Viridian le peut. » Répondit elle en se levant et en rentrant à l’intérieur, suivit de près par son leveinard et la draco femelle.

« Qu’est-ce que Viridian à avoir avec l’état dans lequel se trouve mon maître ? Ce n’est pas comme si cette forêt pouvait parler ! » Demanda le dracolosse en entrant à son tour dans la petit maison, faisant craquer le sol et la charpente.

Emma se dirigea dans sa chambre, là où reposait Lance de son arrivée.

« Toi et ton jeune maître vous n’écoutez plus la Forêt depuis que vous avez eut l’âge de 12 ans, il serait grand temps d’ouvrir vos oreilles à nouveau ! »  
Le gros dragon pencha la tête sur le côté et poussa un curieux grognement.

« Viridian … A moins que … » elle claqua des doigts. « Mais oui ! Je dois essayer, il le faut ! »  
« Essayer quoi ? »  
« Archibald, tu va m’aider à transporter ton maître, si Viridian le veut, je peux le faire. »  
Elle s’approcha du lit et commença à resserrer les couvertures autour du Dragon Master et fit signe à Archibald de s’approcher.

« Tu vas m’aider à porter ton maître dans un endroit très particulier, j’ai besoin que tu le prennes dans tes pattes et que tu t’envoles vers la cime de l’arbre géant que tu vois derrière ma maison. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Fais ce que je te dis, s’il te plaît, je te rejoindrai au sommet de l’arbre dans un instant. »

Le dracolosse ne posa pas plus de question et obéit ; curieusement il commençait à faire relativement confiance à cette étrange femme qu’il semblait avoir déjà vu quelque part.  
Soulevant délicatement son maître du lit, il avança lentement sans faire de geste brusque, sortit de la petite maison, déploya ses ailes et prit son envol sous les regards curieux des autres pokemon à qui Valaa avaient brièvement expliqué la situation.

Le gros dragon orange suivit les consignes d’Emma, et comme prévu il la retrouva presque au sommet du gigantesque arbre. Au milieu des plus grosses branches était un grand creux naturel qui avait formé un bassin, creusé sans doute par le temps et remplit d’eau dont la surface brillait d’une étrange lueur verte.

Archie se posa sur une surface plane du tronc, aux abords de la petite piscine naturelle où attendait la femme aux longs cheveux verts.

« Merci dragon. » dit elle en s’approchant du dracolosse.

Archie aida Emma à étendre son maître sur le dos ; celui-ci, toujours dans le coma, commença à frissonner.  
La femme posa sa main sur son front et constata qu’il recommençait à avoir de la fièvre.  
« Il ne faut plus perdre de temps. » déclara t elle en ôtant les couvertures dans lesquelles il était enroulé puis retira sa longue robe avant d’entrer dans l’eau et de se retourner pour saisir le jeune homme et l’entraîner doucement avec elle dans le bassin.  
Elle l’immergea complètement, laissant reposer sa tête dans son giron tout en lui mouillant le front.  
« Mon maître ne vous aurait jamais laisser faire ça s’il avait été conscient. » déclara le dracolosse en grognant quand il observa cette humaine bercer son maître contre sa poitrine nue.

Emma eut un léger rire de gorge.

« Ah ça je n’en doute pas une seule seconde. Ton jeune maître est encore plus farouche que le plus sauvage des pokemon que je n’ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Mais rassure toi, je le considère comme si c’était mon propre fils, d’ailleurs d’une certaine manière je suis un peu comme une sorte de mère pour lui si on peut dire. »

« Mère ? Sa mère et la mienne sont mortes le jour de notre naissance ! » objecta le pokemon dragon.

« Oui je le sais bien... » répondit tristement Emma. « Maintenant laisse-moi me concentrer veux-tu ; tu peux m’aider en reliant ton esprit à celui de ton maître si tu le souhaites mais je te demanderai de ne plus me parler pendant un petit moment. »

Le dracolosse s’assit près d’eux mais garda ses distances pour ne pas entrer en contact avec cette eau étrange dont il se méfiait.  
Emma ferma les yeux et étendit ses bras sur le corps de Lance, ses mains se mirent à briller et à émettre une curieuse lumière verte et l’air autour d’eux sembla vibrer pendant un instant avant que toute l’eau du bassin naturel s’illumine à son tour de cette même lumière verte surnaturelle.  
Archie ouvrit un œil pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Cette lumière brillante et l’aura qui s’en dégageait était la même que celle de son maître quand il se servait de ses pouvoirs mais ici en beaucoup plus intense.

Archie essaya de rentrer en contact avec son maître par télépathie mais son esprit semblait hors de portée de celui du dragon.

Emma priait de toutes ses forces le Gardien de Viridian de venir en aide au jeune leader de l’Elite Four, suppliant les légendaires de le laisser en vie.  
Le dragon orange ne sut plus combien de temps ils restèrent dans cet arbre immense qui dégageait une très puissante énergie, amplifiée visiblement par la présence de la femme aux longs cheveux verts.   
L’eau du bassin cessa soudain de luire, laissant l’obscurité de la nuit envahir peu à peu les environs. Emma lâcha un grand soupir et sortit de l’état de transe dans lequel elle avait été depuis qu’elle avait mit un pied dans ce bassin.

« Oh mon garçon, qu’as-tu fait pour mettre Viridian autant en colère … » murmura t elle.  
Elle se releva lentement et amena le Dragon Master près du bord puis elle sortit complètement du bassin, enfila de nouveau sa robe et étala les couvertures à plat sur l’écorce de l’immense arbre.  
Sans poser de question, Archie alla retirer son maître de l’eau et le posa délicatement sur les couvertures avant qu’Emma ne le recouvre.  
« Rentrons à ma chaumière, il ne faut pas qu’il reste mouillé ou il va être malade. »  
Le dracolosse hocha la tête et ajouta.  
« Mon maître n’est jamais malade, et si cela lui arrive, il arrive à se guérir tout seul s'il n'est pas trop fatigué, il fait ça tout le temps. »

Emma eut l’air contrariée.  
« Hm, les choses changent Archibald rien n'est immuable, les choses changent même si l’on ne le veut pas qu'elles changent. »

Le dracolosse plissa les yeux, troublé.  
Emma se téléporta à nouveau avec le dragon Master, laissant le gros dragon orange seul dans cet immense arbre à l’aura étrange et perturbante.  
Il vola jusqu’à atteindre la base du tronc et parcourut les quelques mètre restant vers la chaumière qui avait été construite entre deux grosses racines avant d’ouvrir lentement la porte en bois.  
« Entre vite et ferme bien la porte derrière toi. » demanda la femme aux cheveux verts.  
Il obéit et ferma le plus doucement possible la porte en bois à l’aide de sa queue.

Elle était dans la pièce principale et avait installée son maître le plus confortablement possible devant le grand foyer de la cheminée dans lequel rugissait un grand feu.

« Merci Amber. »  
La femelle dracaufeu grogna en réponse avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner dormir avec les autres pokemon dans la grange.  
Le dracolosse se coucha contre son maître, le protégeant de son corps massif.  
Il bailla largement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil sous le regard attendrit d’Emma, assise non loin de là sur une chaise à bascule.  
XOXOXOXOXOXO

Le lendemain, tard dans la matinée, Archie finit par se réveiller. Il se réveilla cependant en sursaut quand il entendit son maître tousser violemment.

Le dragon orange était fou de joie qu’il ait enfin reprit conscience et instinctivement lui parla par télépathie comme il avait l’habitude de faire.

« Lance !! Mon frère ! J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu pour toujours !Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! Lance … ? »

Lance fit une grimace de douleur, ce qui inquiéta terriblement le gros dracolosse qui cessa la télépathie immédiatement avant d’aller rapidement à la recherche d’Emma, laissant son jeune maître seul.  
Il l’a trouva dehors, en train de soigner des pokemon sauvages venus lui demander son aide entouré des autres pokemon dragon.  
« Emma ! Emma ! »  
« Ne crie pas si fort Archibald, tu vas effrayer cette famille de rattata ! »  
« Je … désolé mais mon maître s’est enfin réveillé et je crois qu’il a du mal à respirer ! »

« Que dis tu ! » s’exclama t elle, laissant tomber sur le sol le bol qu’elle tenait dans ses mains.

Elle se précipita à l’intérieur de sa petite maison, suivit de près par le dragon orange, et découvrit le jeune homme roux toussant de toute ses forces et luttant pour respirer.  
Elle attrapa plusieurs coussins et lui releva le dos tout doucement avant de placer une main sur son front et l’autre sous son menton pour lui soutenir la tête.

Lance hoqueta de surprise et sembla se raidir d’avantage tandis qu’Emma lui murmurait de la voix la plus douce possible près de son oreille :  
« Chut, tout va bien, tu n’as rien à craindre.»

Après de longues minutes, il sembla se détendre un peu. Emma en profita pour le redresser d’avantage, l’installant en position assise et l’adossant à son propre corps pour le maintenir.  
« Archibald, va remplir un bol d’eau et apporte-le moi s’il te plaît. »

Le dracolosse hocha la tête et partit rapidement vers la cuisine, tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un petit bol en bois entre ses griffes qu’il tendit à leur soigneuse.

« Merci. » répondit elle avec un petit sourire.

Sans plus attendre elle approcha le petit bol des lèvres du Dragon Master et le força gentiment à ouvrir la bouche.  
Au début il ne fit aucun mouvement, mais quand le liquide rentra en contact avec sa langue, il se mit avidement à boire tout le contenu du bol.

« Doucement ! » Dit-elle en riant.

Le dracolosse s’approcha doucement de son maître. Le dragon orange était soulagé de ne plus voir son maître tousser mais il s’inquiétait toujours beaucoup pour lui et il avait ses raisons.

Lance n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Il ne pouvait bouger uniquement que sa tête pour l'instant et était encore trop faible pour faire autre chose. Ses traits étaient creusés, ses yeux ambrés encore lourds de fatigue, ses cheveux roux emmêlés et terne, il avait le teint pâle et était amaigrit du fait d’avoir été alité sans bouger pendant plus d’un mois déjà.

Archie tenta à nouveau de communiquer par télépathie mais ne reçut aucune réponse à sa grande déception.  
Le Dragon Master ferma étroitement ses yeux en faisant une grimace de douleur tout en poussant un petit gémissement.

Emma posa une main sur son front encore brûlant, elle murmura une berceuse pour le calmer tout en le berçant doucement dans ses bras comme s’il s’agissait vraiment d’un enfant.

Lance, qui était déjà somnolent à cause de son état, finit par s’endormir dans les bras d’Emma.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre qu’il te parle de lui-même. Son esprit est très agité, alors patience. Il finira par revenir vers toi et les autres, en attendant dis leur que votre maître est réveillé mais qu’il a encore besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

Archie soupira tristement, jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la forme endormie de son maître puis retourna dehors avertir les autres pokemon.  
Emma rallongea le jeune homme sur le dos, posa délicatement sa tête sur la pile de coussins avant de le recouvrir de couvertures. Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe, alla reposer le bol en bois dans la cuisine et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit.  
De nouveau à l’extérieur, elle remonta ses manches et soupira à son tour.  
« Ah … Pauvre petit … »

Toute la journée elle soigna les pokemon sauvages qui venaient à elle. Cela avait toujours été ainsi d’aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire ; elle avait toujours vécu ici dans cette forêt mystérieuse que les humains avaient nommé Viridian à cause de la couleur de la luxuriante végétation qui y poussait ; ou bien peut être d’après le nom du premier Être humain qui avait découvert la forêt, une jeune femme dont l’existence était oubliée depuis si longtemps à présent ... 

Elle demanda à un des deux draco de surveiller de près leur maître tandis qu’elle continuait de s’occuper des pokemon sauvages avant de partir pour quelques heures à travers la forêt afin de cueillir des baies et d'aller en direction de la ville pour se procurer des provisions toujours en compagnie de son leveinard à la couleur si particulière.  
Elle n’avait aucune crainte de laisser le jeune Dragon Master endormit dans sa petite chaumière car elle savait que les puissants dragons surentraînés protégeraient l’endroit.   
La confiance et la dévotion totale de ces pokemon envers leur maître la fit sourire. C’était incroyable de voir des créatures aussi farouches, agressives et menaçantes d’apparence s’inquiéter autant pour un humain.  
Elle revint chez elle à la nuit tombée, les bras chargés de paquet et de fournitures tout comme l’était son pokemon. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut témoin d’un spectacle surprenant :   
La salle principale était remplie de pokemon, ceux qui n’avait pas pu ou osés entrer dans la petite maison étaient restés près de la fenêtre la plus proche, passant leurs museau à travers. Les autres étaient tous couchés autour de leur maître, lovés contre lui sans pour autant le coller.  
Archie le dracolosse était assit tout près de la tête du jeune homme roux, le fixant avec intensité. La femelle dracaufeu s’était allongée près de la cheminée et avait posé sa queue à l’intérieur du foyer, prodiguant chaleur et lumière à tous.  
Les deux draco dormaient à ses côtés, leurs corps enroulés l’un avec l’autre dans un entrelacs d’écailles bleues et blanches. Le Ptera et la léviator étaient les deux seuls pokemon à être restés dehors.  
Emma s’approcha lentement pour ne pas les réveiller et observa tout ce petit monde avec tendresse. Elle resta là un long moment à les regarder avant de finalement décider d’aller dormir.

Pour être réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit par le son d’une violente quinte de toux. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, saisit un bol en bois qu’elle remplit d’eau claire et marcha vers la grande pièce d’un pas rapide.  
Emma fut accueillit par des pairs d’yeux luisants.

« Le maître vient de se mettre à tousser, nous sommes inquiets » dit la femelle draco en se redressant pour faire face à la femme aux cheveux verts.  
Emma reproduisit les mêmes gestes qu’elle avait fait le matin même, soulevant la tête du jeune homme pour le faire boire lentement tout le contenu du bol. Elle attendit qu’il se calme puis qu’il se rendorme tout en lui peignant ses cheveux ébouriffés à l'aide de ses doigts.  
Constatant que tout allait bien, elle repartit dans sa chambre essayer de gagner quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

XXXXX

Lance se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête fulgurant, il essaya de se frotter les yeux mais n’y parvint pas. Désorienté et nauséeux, malgré son état de faiblesse, il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour tenter de communiquer avec son dracolosse.  
« Archie … Archie … »

La voix faible du Dragon Master fit écho dans la tête du dragon qui se releva vivement pour s’approcher un peu plus près du visage de son maître.  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent : grandes orbes bleues brillantes face à deux petites orbes ambrées.  
« Lance, tu vas bien ? » demanda le dracolosse par télépathie.

Son maître déglutit faiblement, essaya de parler mais aucun son audible ne sortit de sa bouche.  
« Archie …. J’ai mal … au crâne … »  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais aller chercher Emma, je reviens tout de suite ! » répondit le gros dragon avant de commencer à se lever.

Lance déglutit plusieurs fois, essayant d’humidifier ses lèvres avec sa langue. Après de grands efforts il finit par prononcé d’une voix éraillée et râpeuse, le nom de son dragon :

« Archie … »  
Celui-ci se retourna vers son maître, tout heureux il poussa un petit rugissement de joie.  
« Je suis là vieux frère, on est tous là, je reviens tout de suite, je vais juste la chercher. »

« Qui ? » demanda Lance par télépathie mais le dracolosse était déjà partit, le laissant seul avec ses deux draco.

Les deux longs dragons bleus se rapprochèrent de leur maître et le regardèrent de leurs yeux magenta intense

« Maître Lance ? » demanda doucement la femelle dans le langage des pokemon.

Lance ne répondit pas tout de suite mais fit un effort pour murmurer le nom du pokemon.  
« Valaa … »  
La dragonne secoua la tête en poussant un doux cri, contente d’entendre son nom de la bouche de son maître.  
Les deux dragons se postèrent de chaque côté de leur maître et glissèrent leur tête en dessous de ses bras afin que ses mains se posent sur leurs corps.

Emma arriva alors dans la pièce, les manches retroussées et un tablier autour de la taille.  
Archie revint auprès de son maître. Celui-ci parut soulagé de revoir le gros dragon orange et esquissa même un faible sourire en sa direction avant de lever les yeux vers Emma.

Son expression changea rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux avant de tourner son regard à nouveau vers son dracolosse.

« Qui ? Comment … »  
« Elle s’appelle Emma, elle habite dans la forêt de Viridian depuis des années ! Et dire que l’on ne l'a jamais vu avant tu te rends compte ! Après ce qui s’est passé là bas, sur l’île, on a atterrit ici en plein milieu de la forêt, c’était horrible j’ai cru que tu étais mort ! et puis elle nous trouvé et … » 

Le dragon parlait si vite qu’il accentua sans le vouloir la migraine de son maître.  
« Archie … pas si vite … j’ai … mal à la tête ! »

« Désolé. » répondit le dracolosse en baissant la tête, tout penaud.

Emma les observa un moment ; ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, de la même manière qu’ils avaient toujours fait depuis qu’ils étaient tout petit.

« Archibald. »

Le dracolosse se retourna vers elle en entendant son nom.

« Tu vas m’aider à transporter ton maître dans la chambre, il y sera beaucoup mieux qu’allongé sur le tapis devant la cheminée. » dit elle calmement.  
Le dragon orange hocha la tête.  
Lance ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais il sentit son corps se faire soulever par deux bras puissants tandis que les mains fermes mais douces de la femme aux cheveux verts lui maintenait la tête.  
Les deux draco les suivirent de près, enveloppant leur maître avec les couvertures ramassées sur le sol.


	3. Chapter 3

Le dracolosse fit son chemin lentement vers la chambre et déposa son maître délicatement sur le lit. Emma l’adossa alors contre la tête de lit en calant plusieurs oreillers dans son dos puis le recouvrit de nouvelles couvertures, jetant les autres dans une grande corbeille que les draco s’empressèrent de déposer hors de la pièce.  
Une fois installé, Lance ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et essaya de parler.

« Qui … qui êtes vous ? » murmura t il en articulant difficilement.

« Mon nom est Esméralda Viviana Jade Salem De Viridian, mais tu peux m’appeler tout simplement Emma. » répondit elle en souriant.

« Emma … » répéta t il d’une voix rauque avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle alla s’asseoir à son chevet et lui tapota gentiment mais fermement la joue.  
« Oh non, ce n’est plus l’heure de dormir mon grand ! »

Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux, semblant légèrement irrité.

« Valaa, apporte-moi la fiole bleue qui se trouve sur la table de la cuisine veux-tu ? »

La femelle draco s’exécuta et revint quelques instants plus tard avec la fiole serrée étroitement dans le bout de sa queue.  
Elle remercia le dragon, déboucha la fiole, pinça le nez du jeune homme et, avant qu’il ne puisse réagir ou protester de quelque manière que ce soit, lui versa une petite quantité du liquide bleu dans la bouche.  
Lance avala malgré lui, toussa un peu et lança à Emma un regard meurtrier.

« Voilà. Tu devrais te sentir un peu mieux à présent. » Dit elle en lui souriant.

Effectivement, les effets de la potion furent très rapides. A peine avait il ingurgité le peu qu’elle lui avait donné qu’il se sentit tout à fait éveillé ; sa migraine avait disparut et sa gorge ne le brûlait plus.  
Il se détendit un peu avant de se raidir à nouveau quand il sentit la main d’Emma sur sont front.

« La fièvre est tombée, c’est bien. » déclara t elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement. « Feuille, apporte la sacoche s’il te plaît. »

La leveinard répondit en poussant un petit cri provenant d’une autre pièce de la petite chaumière, le pokemon apparut peu de temps après dans la pièce en portant une grande sacoche de cuir brun.  
Emma fouilla à l’intérieur et en sortit un thermomètre qu’elle introduit dans l’oreille du Dragon Master sans le prévenir, il inspira fortement sous le choc.

Feuille attrapa un stéthoscope en poussant un petit cri avant de mettre l’appareil en place contre ses oreilles et de placer l’extrémité sur la poitrine du jeune homme.  
« Elle s’excuse si c’est un peu froid. » Avertit Emma en riant légèrement.

Elle retira le thermomètre de son oreille ; à son grand soulagement ; et lut attentivement les chiffres qui s’affichaient sur l’appareil.  
« Définitivement plus de fièvre, j’espère que cette fois c’est bien fini. »

La leveinard retira le stéthoscope et regarda Emma avec intensité.  
« Pas de lésion ? Pas d’arythmie ? Incroyable … » murmura t elle pour elle-même.

« Archie … » murmura le Dragon Master d’une voix à peu près normal.  
Le dracolosse se déplaça de l’autre côte du lit et approcha sa tête près de celle de son maître.  
« Oui ? »  
« Ne laisse pas cette … Emma me toucher ! »

S'il avait pu crier, il aurait fait.

Archie pencha la tête, confus, puis regarda Emma et Feuille et à nouveau son maître.  
« Eloigne-les de moi, sors-moi de là tout de suite ou fais quelque chose !! »

Emma, qui avait tout entendu, se mit à rire.

« Si tu es ici c’est à ton dracolosse et à tes pokemon que tu le dois. Ne joue pas les enfants capricieux avec moi et reste tranquille ; de toute manière tu n’es pas vraiment en état de bouger pour le moment. »

Le gros dragon orange recula un peu, sa queue heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd et se mit à trembler. La pièce était trop exiguë pour son corps massif.

Lance commençait à retrouver l’usage de ses bras sous l’effet de la potion et tenta de se lever en prenant appui sur ses mains avant qu’une douleur fulgurant dans la poitrine le stoppe net dans son élan et le fasse gémir.

« Archibald, empêche-le de bouger ! » ordonna t elle avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment.

« Lâche-moi Archie ! » Haleta Lance en essayant de se débattre malgré la douleur qui le tenaillait.  
« Non, reste tranquille, ça ne va faire qu’empirer tes blessures ! » grogna le dracolosse en secouant la tête

« Quoi ? … »

Il saisit sa poitrine avec une main tremblante et la retira en constatant qu’elle était maculée de sang …son sang.

« Là, calme-toi, ton dracolosse a raison, tu devrais l’écouter. » Déclara Emma en revenant à son chevet, elle tenait des bandages et une bouteille d’alcool dans ses mains, suivit de Feuille qui elle tenait plusieurs fioles dans ses pattes avant et avait coincé quelques unes dans sa poche ventrale.

« Qu’est-ce qu... Argh ! … »  
«J’essaie de te soigner par tous les moyens possibles et il serait sage de ta part que tu restes tranquille !»

N’attendant pas qu’il réplique, elle imbiba une compresse avec de l’alcool et l’appliqua sur la large blessure qui venait de se rouvrir  
Il siffla, faisant une grimace de douleur tandis qu’Emma, aidée de son leveinard, nettoyaient la plaie. 

Archie maintint son maître en position assise tout le temps que la femme aux cheveux verts bande son torse, serrant étroitement les bandages, mais pas de trop afin qu’il puisse respirer.   
Elle contempla son œuvre sous le regard haineux du Dragon Master avant de faire un signe de tête au gros dragon qui réinstalla son maître récalcitrant contre ses oreillers.

« Pire qu’un enfant … » soupira t elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

«Traître ! » siffla Lance à l’adresse de son dracolosse qui fut blessé par cette accusation.  
« Ne le blâme pas, il ne veut que ton bien et s’il m’écoute c’est uniquement dans ce but.» Intervint Emma.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, puis les releva vers son dragon.  
« Est-ce que c’est vrai ? »

Archie hocha la tête. Les deux draco qui s’étaient approchés du lit, hochèrent la tête également.

Feuille lui fit un sourire bienveillant et Emma s’assit sur le bord du lit.

« Tu reviens de loin. Je peux comprendre que tu sois perdu, désorienté et stressé mais essaie de te calmer et tout ira beaucoup mieux tu verras. »

Le Dragon Master ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux.  
Comme il frissonnait légèrement, Emma le recouvrit de couvertures supplémentaires avant de s’éloigner.  
« Je te laisse te reposer, je reviendrai te voir plus tard quand tu seras plus calme. Archibald, et vous les draco, vous venez avec moi. Feuille tu restes ici. » Déclara t elle en invitant d’un geste de la main les dragons à sortir de la pièce avec elle tandis que son leveinard s’asseyait sur un petit tabouret de bois.  
Elle referma la porte derrière elle et inspira profondément.

« Votre maître n’est vraiment pas quelqu’un de facile à vivre. »  
Les trois dragons la regardèrent, perplexes.

« Non, je le sais bien, nous le savons tous mais personne ne pourra jamais changer son caractère. » Répondit tristement le dracolosse.

« Peut être que si, qui sait … »  
La femelle draco pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce que la femme voulait dire.

Emma ria.  
« Votre maître est à une période délicate de sa vie ; les humains appellent ça la crise d’adolescence. C’est une période de changement comme l’évolution d’un crysacier en papillusion . » Expliqua t elle tout se dirigeant dehors avec les trois pokemon.

« Notre maître va évoluer ? » demanda curieusement le draco mâle.  
Emma éclata de rire.

« Mais nan ! Les humains n’évoluent pas de la même façon que nous Sakor ! Elle faisait juste une comparaison. » Expliqua Archie à son ami.  
« Ah … » 

Emma se dirigea vers la grange où dormaient les autres pokemon de Lance. Les six pokemon étaient si inquiet pour leur maître qu’ils refusaient de retourner à l’intérieur de leur pokéballs. Il n’y en avait d’ailleurs que trois.

Archie avait expliqué que sa pokéball ainsi que celle de Sakor et de Valaa avaient été détruite lors du combat sur Cerise Island mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’ils étaient des pokemon sauvages ; le pouvoir de leur maître les empêchait de fuir et ils n’en n’avaient aucune intention de toute manière. 

Emma avait retrouvé les trois autres, celles de la dracaufeu, du ptéra et de la léviator, accrochées à la ceinture de Lance. Sa ceinture était d’ailleurs un des rares effets qu’elle avait pu sauver avec ses sous-vêtements, le reste de ses vêtements étaient en trop piteux état pour être même raccommodé, surtout sa veste en cuir rouge, partiellement brûlée.  
La veste avait prit le plus gros de l’attaque, déchirée à plusieurs endroits, il y avait de grosses traces de brûlures un peu partout, témoignant de la violence de l’attaque qu’avait subit le leader de l’Elite Four.

En faisant quelques courses elle avait donc acheté quelques tissus pour lui fabriquer de nouveaux vêtements pensant qu’il n’apprécierait pas de rester complètement nu en sa présence dès le moment où il se réveillerait.

Les pokemon l’aidaient comme ils pouvaient, discutant un peu avec elle. Celui qui parlait le plus était Archie, les autres parlaient souvent à lui en premier avant de s’adresser à elle.   
Malgré plus de deux mois passés en sa compagnie, ils restaient méfiants envers elle, spécifiquement la dracaufeu et la léviator. Le ptéra et les deux draco avaient tout de suite été amicaux envers elle et Feuille et Archie s’assurait que chacun écoute Emma et la respecte en l’absence de leur maître.

Emma reposa son matériel dans son panier et se leva de la souche sur laquelle elle était assise depuis un moment.  
« Je pense que d’ici quelques heures, votre maître va avoir faim. Qui veut m’aider à préparer le repas ? »

Six têtes écailleuses levèrent leurs yeux vers elle en même temps.  
« Qu’elle enthousiasme ! Je vais vous préparer à manger dans le même temps. »

« J’pars chasser ! » s’exclama joyeusement le ptéra en battant ses grandes ailes membraneuses en avant, il passa sa langue fourchue sur les bords de sa large gueule pleine de crocs pointus.  
« Ne pars pas trop loin. » dit Emma en acquiesçant.

« Arkéos … »  
« Ouais je sais, je fais gaffe à ne pas tuer tout ce qui bouge. J’vais pécher du poisson de tout’d’façon, le maître il aime le poisson. »

Le dracolosse secoua la tête, exaspéré.  
« Je vais avec lui. » déclara Sakor.  
« Hey, ça va j’ai dit que j’allais pas tout bouffer ! »  
« A deux on chasse mieux, et puis il faut que l’un de nous se dévoue pour te surveiller. » répondit le draco en ricanant.

Emma claqua dans ses mains pour avoir de l’attention.  
« Bon au travail ! Au menu ce soir : soupe de légumes aux champignons et poisson, allez tous dans la cuisine ! »

Les pokemon rugirent tous en cœur avant de la suivre. Orage la leviator resta près de la fenêtre de la cuisine tandis qu’Amber la dracaufeu s’installait près de la cheminée pour s’occuper du feu avec Archie et que Valaa suivait Emma pour l’aider dans la cuisine.  
C’était une petite routine qu’ils avaient instauré ; elle avait constaté que les pokemon du Dragon Master avaient l’habitude d’exécuter ce genre de tâches tout seuls et Emma leur apprit quelques petites choses en plus pendant le temps qu’ils restèrent avec elle.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakor et Arkéos revinrent de leur chasse une heure après. Ils avaient attrapé quelques gros poissons et le draco avait été assez attentionné et avait vidé leurs prises avant de les donner à Emma qui ne perdit pas de temps et les cuisina dans la poêle dans laquelle elle faisait rissoler des champignons cueillit le matin même.

Feuille quitta alors la chambre et alla parler avec Archie et la dracaufeu femelle.

« L’effet de la potion commence à s’estomper. Votre maître n’est pas très coopératif, je crois qu’il va refuser de manger et pourtant il le faut ! s’il ne mange pas, on ne pourra pas lui donner à nouveau de la potion contre la douleur. »

Le dracolosse allait répondre quand Amber le coupa.  
« Laisse-moi faire Archie. Tu es trop tendre avec le maître, tu sais qu’il n’aime pas manger et c’est toujours moi et Valaa qui le poussons à s’alimenter. Il a l’habitude. »

Le dragon orange grogna, incertain de ce qu’il devait faire mais répondit finalement à la dracaufeu :  
« D’accord mais demande à Emma d’abord. »  
« Emma ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle n’a pas son mot à dire ! Elle n’est pas notre maître ! » Grogna agressivement Amber en retour.

« Je n’ai pas mon mot à dire pour ? » demanda l’intéressée.  
Elle portait un plateau que Valaa vint soutenir en équilibre sur sa tête le temps qu’Emma retire la marmite bouillante suspendue au dessus du feu qu’entretenait Amber.  
Le dracolosse échangea un regard avec la dracaufeu puis s’adressa à Emma.  
« Amber dit quelle veut apporter son dîner à notre maître avec l’aide de Valaa car Feuille nous a avertit qu’il ne mangerait sans doute pas. Je le connais assez bien pour dire que c’est la vérité, quand il ne se sent pas bien, il refuse de manger et de prendre de la médecine. »

« Très bien. Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui. Je ne serais pas loin, n’hésiter pas à m’appeler si vous avez besoin d’aide. » Répondit elle en hochant la tête avant de partir.  
La chaumière étant plutôt étroite, les dragons faisaient tous très attention à ne pas heurter les murs ou bousculer les meubles en bois.  
La dracaufeu avait coincé le bout de sa queue enflammée contre son flanc droit avec sa patte avant, prévenant par cette action tout incendie qu’elle aurait pu déclarer par accident.  
Archie lui, tentait toujours de se faire le plus petit possible, avançant par petits pas, plaquant ses ailes repliée contre son dos et empêchant sa propre queue de bouger en la laissant traîner sur le sol.  
Amber prit le plateau repas dans ses pattes et laissa Valaa ouvrir la porte de la chambre. La draco femelle tourna lentement la poignée avec le bout de sa queue et passa sa tête dans l’ouverture. Amber fit de même en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.  
Leur maître n’avait pas bougé du lit dans lequel il était allongé. C’était plutôt un bon signe pensa le dracolosse qui regardait de loin Amber entrer lentement dans la pièce éclairée par une lampe suspendue au plafond et une grosse bougie posée sur la table de nuit.  
La présence du pokemon feu sortit le jeune homme de sa torpeur apparente, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les fixer droit dans ceux de la dracaufeu.  
« Amber ? » murmura t-il.

Elle grogna doucement en réponse et posa le plus délicatement possible le plateau sur le lit. Elle saisit la cuillère en bois entre deux griffes, la plongea dans le bol de soupe fumante et la tendit vers son maître en faisant un mouvement du museau tout en le regardant intensément.  
Lance fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de son dracaufeu avant de détourner la tête vers le mur en faisant la moue.

…. Comme un enfant qui refuserait de manger ce que lui présente sa mère.  
La lézarde poussa un soupir de consternation tandis que Valaa se glissait dans la pièce pour venir au secours d’Amber.

La draco la rejoignit silencieusement, rampa vers le lit et se déplaça jusqu’à ce que sa tête serpentine soit au même niveau que celle de son maître. Elle resta là, à le fixer intensément du regard avec ses grands yeux sombres et brillants.  
Ne pouvant plus résister à la tension, Lance tourna la tête pour se retrouver littéralement nez à nez avec Valaa.  
Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

« Vous n’abandonnez jamais hein ? »  
« Non jamais, et c’est de ta faute maître ! » répliqua Amber avec un sourire.  
Valaa poussa un petit cri d’encouragement en secouant sa tête vers le plateau.  
« Il faut reprendre des forces maître, plus vite tu seras en état de marcher et plus tu pourras partir d’ici. »

Lance sourit en pensant à la détermination de ses pokemon, toujours là pour le soutenir même lorsqu’il ne le méritait pas, pensait il.  
Il ne se plaignit pas quand la dracaufeu lui fourra soudainement la cuillère dans la bouche mais avec une certaine retenue afin d’éviter qu’il s’étrangle.  
Valaa le redressa doucement en position assise en glissant sa queue autour de lui à travers les couvertures pour éviter que ses écailles froides ne rentrent en contact avec la peau de son maître.  
Archie sourit et laissa les deux femelles s’occuper de leur maître en refermant doucement la porte de la chambre. Il quitta la chaumière pour rejoindre à l’extérieur Emma et les autres pokemon qui mangeaient tranquillement assis tous ensemble près de la base de l’immense arbre.

Emma le voyant approcher en s’étirant, leva la tête vers lui.  
« Alors ? »  
« Amber et Valaa sont des femelles incroyables, je suis très fier qu’elles fassent parties de mon équipe ! »

Emma ria légèrement.  
« C’est deux là savent assurément quoi faire pour amadouer votre maître. »  
Le dracolosse hocha la tête et s’assit sur le sol avec un bruit mat, faisant légèrement trembler le sol.

Emma posa une main sur la patte avant du dragon orange.  
« Cesse de te faire du mauvais sang ! ton jeune maître est entre de bonnes mains. » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Archie soupira, mangea un morceau de poisson que lui présentait Sakor. Tout en mastiquant il repensa à tout ce qui s’était passé avant qu’ils atterrissent en plein milieu de la forêt et soient secourus par cette étrange femme qui semblait les connaître depuis très longtemps sans qu’il se souvienne de comment ni de pourquoi.

Il avait vu le comportement de son maître changer au fil des années. Il était devenu un adolescent agressif, guidé par la volonté prouver quelque chose au monde et par une soif de pouvoir toujours plus grande.   
Lance avait commencé à agir de la même manière que ces humains qu’il haïssait tant : il se servait de ses pokemon et abusait de ses pouvoirs pour soumettre les gens à sa volonté, les plier à ses règles par la force.

Archie n’approuvait pas les desseins de son maître mais n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’obéir et de soutenir celui qu’il considérait comme son frère. Les membres de l’Elite Four l’avait toujours rendu nerveux, spécialement cette vieille dame qui commandait à n’importe quel pokemon de type spectre. Il n’avait jamais été tranquille en sa présence, les autres membres de son équipe non plus d’ailleurs. Mais le fait était que leur maître respectait cette femme et suivait aveuglément ses conseils tout en agissant comme bon lui semblait, enfin c’est ce qu’il semblait ….

Le dracolosse avait toujours suspecté que son maître se faisait manipuler mais n’en n’avait jamais parlé à quiconque. Et maintenant ils en étaient là, battus par un jeune dresseur et son puissant pikachu à l’oreille déchirée.  
Archie savait que son maître mettrait beaucoup de temps à s’en remettre, si jamais il surmontait cette épreuve, plus que son corps, il pouvait ressentir la faille dans son esprit en raison de leur lien étroit. Il savait qu’il ne serait plus jamais le même, non plus jamais.

« Archie ? yo big boss, à quoi tu penses ? t’as l’air d’avoir la déprim’ ! » Demanda soudainement le ptera en sautillant près du gros dragon orange.

Archie sortit de ses pensées quand il vit que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.  
« Rien, c’est juste que … t’inquiète Arkeos tout va bien. »

Le pokemon préhistorique pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Arkéos veut seulement te dire que l’on s’inquiète tous pour toi comme pour le maître. Et depuis qu’il s’est réveillé tu as l’air très soucieux, ton esprit n’est pas tranquille je le sais. » Expliqua Sakor.

Emma se leva, épousseta sa longue robe verte et ramassa les écuelles et autres ustensiles avec l’aide de Feuille.

« Archibald, je peux te parler seul à seul ? »  
Le dracolosse fronça les sourcils mais se leva et suivit la femme sans broncher.  
Ils marchèrent un moment dans la forêt avant de venir près des berges d’une petite rivière en avale de là où se trouvait la chaumière et l’arbre géant.

« Tu es un dragon très intelligent, tu rivalises avec les plus grands pokemon psy tu le sais ? Et même les plus brillants des humains ! »

Le dracolosse poussa un grognement :   
« Et qu’est-ce que ça m’a apporté à par le fait de me sentir mal dans ma peau, d’avoir l’impression que je suis inutile face à tout ce qui nous arrive et savoir que tout le monde compte sur moi pour être là et servir de soutien à tous les autres ! Tous, Valaa, Sakor, Arkéos, Amber, Orage et même Lance compte sur moi ! » S’exclama t-il, grognant lourdement. Dans sa frustration il battit des ailes furieusement et plaqua sa queue violemment contre le sol, faisant sauter hors de l’eau les quelques poissons et pokemon sauvages malchanceux qui passaient par là.

« Nous, tu as dit nous. » répondit calmement la femme aux cheveux verts en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par la soudaine furie du grand dragon en face d’elle. « L’un n’ira jamais sans l’autre n’est-ce pas. Mais ça tu le sais depuis que tu as brisé ta coquille par ce jour de soudaine tempête dans une clairière pas très loin d’ici en plein cœur de cette forêt, il y a 16 ans déjà …. »

La fureur quitta les yeux du gros dragon orange aussi vite qu’elle était apparue, remplacée par une confusion totale.

« Il est temps pour moi de te donner quelques réponses je crois. » Ajouta Emma.  
« Je crois oui. » répondit Archie en se rapprochant d’elle, les pattes croisées sur son ventre.  
Emma se mit à rire.  
« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton jeune maître de cette façon tu sais ! cette posture, cet air sérieux presque menaçant et cette aura de puissance que tu dégages »   
Archie haussa un sourcil inexistant tandis que ses antennes se redressaient.

« … Mais je m’égare, revenons à ce qui t’intéresse. J’ai assisté à votre naissance, je sais que vous n’êtes pas des êtres ordinaires tous les deux ; c’est un peu complexe à expliquer et à comprendre. »

« Essayez toujours. Vous l’avez dit vous-même, je suis plutôt intelligent pour un gros dragon. » répondit Archie avec un sourire en coin.

« Et bien disons que, bien que vous ayez tous les deux votre esprit propre, vous partagez néanmoins la même âme. De toute mon existence je n’ai jamais vu une telle chose se produire pour un Enfant de Viridian ! »  
« La même âme ? »

Elle hocha la tête.  
« Oui, l’âme fait de toi ce que tu es, que tu existes aux yeux du monde .C’est une notion abstraite que les humains ont du mal à saisir la plupart du temps. Les pokemon ne s’en soucient pas vraiment, vous savez que vous existez et puis c’est tout. Mais certains types de pokemon comme les psys, les spectres, les dragons et d’autres ont une perception plus accrue de cela. »

Le dracolosse s’assit tout en se massant la tête.  
« J’ai l’impression que vous me faites un cours de philosophie et que vous parlez de métaphysique ! je suis intelligent d’accord, mais là ça devient du charabia pour moi ! »

Elle se mit à rire à nouveau.  
« Cours de philosophie ? métaphysique ? vraiment ? Et je suppose que tu as appris toutes ces choses avec Lance ? »  
« Oui, il aime beaucoup lire et apprendre. Certains livres sont ennuyeux mais d’autres sont très intéressants ! c’est fou le temps que l’on a passé à juste regarder des pages pleines d’écritures dans la bibliothèque de … »

Il s’arrêta soudain de parler et leva le museau en l’air, les antennes se trouvant au sommet de son crâne bien droites, humant l’odeur de la forêt avec attention.  
Emma se leva, écoutant attentivement tous les bruits de la forêt. Forêt étonnamment silencieuse tout d’un coup.  
« Le Gardien est revenu, Viridian est ici …. » murmura Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

« Mais enfin c’est qui ou quoi ce Viridian ? Ce n’est pas juste le nom de la forêt ? » S'exclama Archie en chuchotant de la voix la plus basse possible.

« L’esprit Gardien, un puissant pokemon qui veille sur l’équilibre de la nature …. Mais ce n’est pas sa présence que je sens, non, c’est celle d’un autre légendaire, beaucoup plus puissant ! c’est …. »

Quelque chose fit vibrer l’air, tout autour d’eux le sol se mit à trembler, en apparence du moins. L’onde sembla se répercuter dans toute la forêt, faisant s’envoler pratiquement tous les pokemon possédant une paire d’ailes.  
Archie eut soudain l’impression que quelque chose teintait dans sa tête, une sensation désagréable d’autant plus qu’il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce son persistant qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il perdit l’équilibre et s’affala sur le sol en plaquant ses pattes avant sur ses oreilles.  
Après ce qui lui sembla des heures interminables, le bruit partit enfin, le laissant nauséeux.   
« Par l’écorce du Grand Arbre de vie, je ne pensais pas que je serai témoin d’une telle chose un jour ! Il n’y a pas de doute, ce petit est vraiment hors du commun … »

« C’était quoi ça ? » demanda Archie tout en se frottant les tempes.  
« ça ? Remercie le Légendaire qui veille sur vous deux depuis votre naissance, c’est en partie grâce à lui que Lance est encore envie. » déclara t elle d’un air très sérieux.

« Un Légendaire ? vous voulez dire un pokemon ? Qu’est-ce que ce pokemon a avoir avec ce … ce bruit bizarre que j’ai entendu dans ma tête ? »  
« Le 'ça' » est un très puissant pokemon, et je n’ai plus aucun doute maintenant, il s’agit du Gardien des Abysses … Le même pokemon que le clan Pendragon vénère depuis des siècles sous le nom de Grand Dragon. »  
« Quoi ? Attendez une minute, le Grand Dragon n’est pas un dragon ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa réaction.  
« En quelques sorte oui. Le peu que les humains savent sur ce pokemon leur a suffit à le rendre mythique à leurs yeux pour diverses raisons, notamment en le comparant à un dragon. Mais il n’en n’est pas un, ou du moins pas un pokemon de type dragon à proprement parler depuis que les humains classifient les pokemon par types avec leur science. »  
« Ces quoi ces histoires à dormir debout ! je ne vous crois pas ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Soit. Fais comme bon te semble, mais tôt ou tard toi et ton maître vous devrez ouvrir les yeux et affronter la vérité. »

Le gros dragon allait répliquer une réponse cinglante pour la défense de son maître quand Arkeos le ptera déboula à toute vitesse dans son champ de vision.

« Archie ! reviens tout de suite à la cabane avec l’humaine, le maître ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout ! le leveinard essaie de le soigner mais elle dit qu’elle ne sait pas ce qu’il a ! » cria le pokemon préhistorique dont le flot de paroles était presque incompréhensible tellement il parlait rapidement tout en rugissant.

« Oh du calme ! j’ai rien compris t’as parlé trop vite. » dit le gros dragon en mettant ses pattes en avant pour signifier au pokemon préhistorique de se calmer.  
Ce dernier se posa, reprit son souffle et déclara plus calmement.

« Faut faire quelque chose pour le maître, ça urge !! »

« Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard si tu le veux bien Archibald. » déclara Emma avant de courir vers sa chaumière.

Les deux pokemon se regardèrent un moment puis imitèrent la femme aux cheveux verts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dans la chambre sous les yeux inquiets des pokemon dragons.

Lance était crispé, se tenant la tête à deux mains, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Feuille ? » questionna rapidement Emma en regardant la leveinard.  
Celle-ci secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a. Tout allait bien, il commençait à s’endormir après que je lui aie donné de la potion et puis soudain il s’est mit à gémir et à se tenir la tête. »  
La femme aux cheveux verts soupira, elle s’assit sur le bord du lit, brossa les quelques mèches rousses qui l’empêchait de voir le visage de son jeune protégé avant de lui relever doucement le menton.

Le jeune homme n’allait pas bien du tout, il était en proie à une grande crise panique, ses iris dorées, dans lesquelles dansait un éclat vert, s’agitaient fébrilement dans leurs orbites. Des larmes perlaient de ses yeux, formant peu à peu des sillons le long de ses joues.  
Il ne semblait pas voir Emma alors qu’il la fixait pourtant bien du regard.

Par des gestes lents, elle le rallongea sur le dos et l’obligea à fermer les yeux en posant une de ses mains sur son visage.  
« Chut, tout va bien. Calme-toi, tu dois reprendre tes esprits. »

Ces simples paroles et surtout sa présence eurent un effet quasi immédiat. Il reprit un rythme de respiration normale, inspira profondément puis tourna sa tête vers elle, les yeux mi-clos.  
« Ce chant, cette voix dans ma tête … c’était … » murmura t-il d’une voix faible, incertain.  
« Chut, reste tranquille. »

Archie s’approcha de son maître dans la mesure du possible. Le massif dragon glissa sa patte avant sous la main de son maître dont les doigts se serrèrent instinctivement sur les écailles orange.

« Feuille, fais le dormir s’il te plaît. » elle tourna la tête vers les pokemon rassemblés à la porte. « Vous autres suivez-moi à l’extérieur. » déclara t elle d’une voix douce et ferme à la fois.

Toutes les créatures écailleuses la suivirent sans protester alors que Feuille se mettait à chanter une berceuse.  
Emma alla s’installer sur une large racine courbe couverte de mousse de l’arbre gigantesque. Elle épousseta sa longue robe et regarda tour à tour les pairs d’yeux braqués sur elle.

« Je sais à quel point vous êtes tous proches de lui, mais Lance reste un humain, un jeune humain très têtu je dois le reconnaître, un peu agressif sur les bords et très impatient aussi, mais avec un bon fond et beaucoup de bonne volonté. Je compte sur vous tous pour le soutenir, il va vraiment en avoir besoin. »

Amber renifla et cracha un nuage de fumée par ses narines.  
« On a toujours été là pour lui, c’est notre maître. Ce n’est pas demain la veille que je vais cesser de lui obéir. »

Tous hochèrent la tête comme pour approuver les propos de la lézarde de feu.  
Emma leur sourit. Elle ne doutait pas de leur loyauté envers celui qui les avait rendu si forts et si puissants, non, elle était seulement inquiète pour eux car les années devant eux allaient être éprouvantes.  
« Nous avons tous besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil car demain risque d’être une longue journée …. » soupira t elle avant de rentrer dans sa chaumière en compagnie du dracolosse. Les autres pokemon restèrent dormir dans la petite grotte, tous regroupés autour du grand corps du léviator femelle.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« Debout le bel au bois dormant ! » chantonna Emma comme elle tirait les rideaux de la chambre, laissant filtré la lumière du soleil à l’intérieur.  
Lance fronça les sourcils, grogna légèrement avant de tourner la tête du côté opposé, pensant se protéger de la soudaine lumière.   
« Pas maintenant Grand-mère … » grommela le Dragon Master, encore à moitié endormi.  
Emma mit ses mains sur ses hanches et haussa un sourcil.  
« Grand-mère ? ça pourrait être vexant pour moi, je sais que je ne fais pas mon âge mais quand même …. Enfin bon, visiblement tu te trompes sur la personne. Dors tu encore ou bien fais-tu semblant, hm ? n’est-ce pas …. Lancelot. »

Entendre son véritable prénom finit par le réveiller tout à fait ; comme s’il avait reçu une décharge électrique, assez violente pour le sortir totalement de sa léthargie.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda directement Emma, l’air méfiant.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Mon vrai nom ... »

« Ah enfin réveillé ! Il t’en a fallu du temps pour émerger ! tu as le sommeil aussi lourd que celui d’un Ronflex ! » Déclara t elle, pas le moins du monde affectée par le regard que lui lançait le jeune homme roux.  
« Cela dit les berceuses de Leveinard sont très puissantes … » ajouta t elle pour elle-même.

« Je vous ai posé une question ! » dit-il d’une voix irritée.

Elle s’approcha de lui.  
« Disons pour faire court que tous les Enfants de Viridian n’ont aucun secret pour moi. Aller maintenant il est temps de s’occuper de toi et de te faire prendre un bain ! J’ai fait du mieux que j’ai pouvais pour m’occuper de toi quand tu étais dans le coma mais rien ne vaut un bon bain, je suis sûr que tu es d’accord avec moi. De plus j’ai reçu de l’aide pour remettre à neuf ma veille baignoire en cuivre, ce sera mieux que de te porter jusqu’à la rivière. »

Lance cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant d’assimiler tout ce qu’elle venait de dire, il en restait abasourdit.

« Hey ! Comment est-ce que …. QUOI !? » s’exclama t-il.

Emma porta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla une note claire. Les deux draco jumeaux répondirent à l’appelle suivit par le gros dragon orange.

« Archie ! Ne laisse, ne laisse pas cette femme m’approcher ! » Commanda Lance, mal assuré.

Confus, le dracolosse regarda d’abord Emma puis son maître. Ce dernier se cramponnait aux couvertures comme si elles allaient s’enfuir du lit et le laisser seul et sans protection face à cette femme étrange.

Emma ria doucement et se tourna vers le gros dragon et les deux draco.  
« Archibald, tu vas soulever ton maître et le porter jusqu'à la baignoire, Sakor et Valaa, vous le déposerez à l’intérieur le plus doucement possible d’accord ? »  
Les dragons hochèrent leurs têtes à l’unisson.

« Mais enfin pourquoi tu lui obéis ! » cria méchamment Lance à l’adresse de son dracolosse.  
Celui-ci s’approcha de lui en soupirant de lassitude.  
« Je savais que tu serais de mauvaise humeur mais je ne pensais pas que tu t’en prendrais à moi ! Enfin Lance qu’est-ce qui cloche ? Elle veut seulement t’aider ! » déclara Archie par télépathie.

« Qu’est-ce qui cloche ? tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui cloche ? Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis complètement nu dans un lit dans un endroit inconnu ! Et cette humaine, cette femme, veut me faire prendre un bain ! » S’écria son maître à voix haute, complètement ulcéré.

Archie haussa les épaules « je ne vois pas ce qui te mets aussi en colère. »  
Lance se pinça le nez, sentant sa migraine revenir « Rah, laisse tomber … »

Emma s’assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur son bras.  
Lance eut un mouvement de recul et la regarda, presque effrayé.

« Toi, tu as eu une mésaventure avec une fille, je me trompe ? »  
« Ne me touchez pas ! Et mon passé et ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas ! »

Elle plaqua une main sur le lit avec force, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Bien, puisque la méthode douce ne marche pas, on va employer la méthode forte ! Archibald. »   
Elle fit une petit signe de tête vers le dracolosse qui acquiesça en grognant avant de saisir toutes les couvertures qui composaient le lit ainsi que son occupant

Ne pouvant bouger, Lance tenta quand même de se débattre en agrippant les pattes avant du dragon orange tout en essayant de concentrer ses pouvoirs pour le forcer à lui obéir. Cela ne fit qu’empirer son mal de tête et bientôt il cessa de lutter et se laissa manipuler par ses dragons, au moins ce n’était pas Emma.

Les draco jumeaux le déposèrent dans la grande baignoire en cuivre remplit d’eau tiède et de savon, installée près de la cheminée dans la pièce principale.  
Emma arriva peu de temps après, récupéra les couvertures et les déposa dans une grande corbeille avant de revenir auprès du jeune homme roux qui avait les yeux fermés et se massait les tempes à deux mains.  
Il tressaillit quand il sentit les mains de la femme aux cheveux verts se poser sur son front. Il resta comme figé jusqu’à ce qu’il se détende un peu et que sa migraine commence à se dissiper.

« ça va un peu mieux ? »

Il grogna en réponse.

« Si tu t’emporterais moins facilement et que tu étais moins agressif, tu n’aurais pas aussi mal à la tête tu sais. »  
« Je n’ai pas d’ordre à recevoir de vous, vous forcez mes pokemon à me trahir, vous les dresser contre moi ! » s’emporta à nouveau le Dragon Master.

« Ah ça suffit ! »

Elle se leva et lui fit face, entourés par les dragons.

« tu es un adolescent arrogant qui n’en fait qu’à sa tête. Tu es ici chez moi, ce sont tes pokemon qui ont demandé de l’aide pour toi et c’est pour eux que je m’efforce de te soigner et de te remettre sur pied ! Cesse de parler de trahison quand il n’y en a pas. Tu t’es écarté du droit chemin Lancelot, et si Viridian est en colère contre toi, tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même. »

Les paroles d’Emma étaient dures mais il le fallait.

Les yeux du Dragon Master luisirent de colère comme il défiait du regard celle qui l’avait prise sous son aile.  
Puis ses trois dragons lui parlèrent par télépathie un long moment avant que son regard devienne incertain et qu’il baisse enfin les yeux, résigné.

« Bien. Puis-je avoir la certitude que tu seras coopératif à présent ? »

Il ne fit aucun mouvement, ni ne releva la tête mais Archie répondit à sa place en hochant la tête à l’affirmative.

« Il faut que j’enlève les bandages de ta poitrine, ensuite je vais laisser tes draco s’occuper de toi, ils m’ont dit en avoir l’habitude. »

Lance ne dit rien tout le temps qu’Emma s’occupa de défaire ses bandages. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait plutôt rapidement ; une fois qu’elle eut terminée, elle l’adossa à la paroi de la baignoire avant de s’éloigner.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, Archibald, est-ce que tu veux m’aider ? »

« Je vais rester avec mon maître, il faut que l’on parle. »

« Très bien, je reviens d’ici une bonne heure, le temps de donner à manger à tout ce petit monde. »  
Le dracolosse lui sourit, dans sa manière unique, puis Emma s’éloigna avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Lance resta muet tandis que ses dragons s’occupaient de lui. Archie s’empara du broc en terre cuite posé sur le sol avec le nécessaire de toilette, le plongea dans la baignoire puis versa son contenu sur la tête de son maître.

« Archie ! Mais qu’est qui te prend !? » S’exclama Lance avec surprise.

« Ben je te lave, les poils sur ta tête ne sont plus vraiment très propre tu sais. »

« Je peux très bien le faire moi-même ! j’ai déjà suffisamment le sentiment de me faire traiter comme un gamin ! »

« laisse nous faire, tu es trop faible encore. » protesta le dracolosse.

Mais Lance, en bon têtu, ne l’écouta pas et saisit le gros savon que lui tendait Valaa dans sa queue. Il leva son bras un peu trop haut et fut prit d’une violente douleur à la poitrine, ses mains lâchèrent le pain de savon qui plongea dans l’eau trouble de la baignoire.  
Le gros dragon soupira, consterné, avant de reprendre le savon que lui tendait la dragonair femelle et de commencer à frotter les cheveux de son maître avec.

« Pourquoi tu ries ? » demanda le jeune homme après un moment passé les mains crispées sur sa blessure.

« Parce que ça me rappelle quand on était petit et que je te frottais les cheveux avec ma queue de minidraco pour te les laver. Tu adorais ça à l’époque ! »

« Archie, on était tout petit ! Et ça ne m’amuse pas de me faire traiter comme un enfant maintenant ! »

« Ouais … plus rien ne t’amuse de toute façon. Tu préfères passer ton temps à grogner, à donner des ordres ou à agresser ceux qui veulent t’aider. »  
« Je n’agresse personne ! c’est …. » il se tut rapidement.  
« Ah, tu vois ? Et ça fait longtemps que tu ne m’as pas dit « Archie t’avais raison » »  
« Archie … »  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu me mets du savon dans les yeux ! »  
« oups, désolé ! » répondit le dracolosse en riant.

Valaa tendit le broc remplit d’eau à Archie qui le versa sans plus attendre sur la tête de leur maître  
« Valaa et moi allons prévenir Emma que tu es prêt à sortir de l’eau maître. »  
« Sakor non ! je … »  
« C’est une humaine, ok, je commence à comprendre. Tu ne veux pas qu’elle te vois sans vêtement, mais crois-moi elle s’en fiche et puis elle t’a déjà vu. » expliqua Archie.  
« PARDON ! »

« Oh n’en fait pas tout un plat ! cette humaine c’est comme une seconde Granny ! Elle agit comme une mère pour tous les pokemon qui viennent la voir pour être soignés. »

« On ne l’a connaît pas, tu ne l’as connais pas ! »  
« Moi je crois que si mais je ne saurai pas dire pourquoi, c’est elle qui a répondu à mes appels à l’aide, c’est elle qui s’occupe de toi depuis plusieurs mois maintenant ! »  
« Ce n’est pas une raison pour lui faire confiance aveuglément comme vous le faites ! »  
« Mais elle te l’a dit ! elle veut te soigner, faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux ! et toi, tu l’empêches d’y arriver en grognant comme tu le fais »  
« Je ne grogne pas ! »  
« Si !  
« Non ! »  
« Si tu grognes » répondit le gros dragon en plongeant sa patte dans l’eau pour l’éclabousser.

« Hey ! » protesta Lance avant d’éclabousser son dracolosse à son tour.  
Celui-ci se mit à rire joyeusement.

Emma entra dans la pièce, accompagnée par les deux draco.  
« Je vois que la bonne humeur est revenue ! Par contre je vous demanderai de ne pas transformer ma pièce à vivre en piscine. » dit elle avec un large sourire.

Les deux fautifs pris sur le fait cessèrent leur petit jeu immédiatement.

« Sakor, Valaa, vous savez comment faire. »  
Les deux dragons s’approchèrent de la baignoire sous le regard d’appréhension de leur maître. Ils collèrent leur tête de chaque côté de ses flanc et d’une poussée de leurs puissantes queues, le soulevèrent.

Archie vint le soutenir débout en le laissant s’appuyer contre son corps tandis qu’Emma lui jetait sur les épaules un grand drap de bain.  
Les draco l’enroulèrent autour de lui puis le dragon orange porta son maître dans ses bras, les pokemon suivirent la femme à l’extérieur.

« Installe le dans la chaise à bascule s’il te plaît » demanda t elle au dracolosse qui s’exécuta.  
Son état de mortification passé, Lance était soulagé de voir que toute son équipe était au complet et visiblement en bonne santé, mais avant qu’il ne dise quoi ce soit, Emma lui jeta une serviette sur la tête et commença à lui sécher les cheveux sous le regard amusé de tous ses pokemon.

« Arrêtez ça … s’il vous plaît. » maugréa le Dragon Master.  
« S’il vous plaît ! Mais quel progrès ! Archibald a un véritable don de diplomate pour te faire redevenir poli en si peu de temps ! »  
« … Ce dragon n’est pas si facile à vivre …. »  
« En tout cas il sait y faire avec toi, Lancelot. »

Le dresseur de dragon ferma les yeux et réprima sa colère pour ne pas aggraver sa migraine.

« Cessez de m’appeler par ce nom ! Il n’existe plus ! il est mort …. Il y a bien longtemps… » S’exclama l’ancien leader de l’Elite Four avec amertume.

Emma fronça les sourcils mais ne posa aucune question. Elle termina ce qu’elle faisait, le laissant un moment seul avec ses pokemon puis revint avec un plateau en bois qu’elle déposa sur les genoux du jeune homme.  
Elle retourna s’asseoir sur son tronc d’arbre et continua ses travaux d’aiguilles.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance posa les yeux sur le contenu du plateau : des baies Oran, des tartines sur lesquelles étaient étalées une confiture qu’il ne parvint pas à identifier et un gobelet en bois dont il examina le contenu en le portant au dessus de son nez pour le renifler.  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda t-il, suspicieux.

« Et méfiant en plus de ça ! » soupira Emma « C’est un mélange de jus de baies que j’ai cueillit et pressé ce matin-même figure-toi. Des baies Ceriz,pêcha,sitrus,kika et Fraive, ça te va comme explication ? »

« Contre la paralysie, le poison, la confusion et les brûlures … » murmura le dresseur de dragons.  
« Impressionnant. Mais je n’en attendais pas moins de toi, Enfant de Viridian. »  
« J’ai appris à connaître les effets des baies utiles au combat et indispensables pour les pokemon, mais j’ai également eu de bons professeurs. » dit il avant de boire en une seule gorgée tout le contenu du son gobelet. Il fit une grimace avant de mordre dans une baie Oran.  
« Enora est une experte reconnue et très respectée en ce qui concerne les remèdes et les plantes médicinales. » Acquiesça Emma en hochant la tête.

Lance arrêta de manger.  
« Vous connaissez ma grand-mère ? Comment ? » Demanda t-il l’air très surpris.

« Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, c’est une vieille amie. » Répondit elle.  
« … même quand elle est loin d’ici, elle semble me surveiller ! » murmura t il, agacé.

Emma gloussa légèrement.  
« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait rire ? »  
« Oh, s’il te plaît, ne sois pas si agressif ! »  
« … »

Archie s’approcha de son maître et poussa un petit grognement.  
« ça va je te dis ! » répliqua sèchement son maître.

Le gros dragon sembla blessé par ses paroles et rétracta vivement la patte qu’il tendait vers lui.

« Archie … excuse-moi, je, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. » déclara le Dragon Master avec une pointe de regret dans sa voix.

Le dragon orange se retourna vers lui.  
« Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas aussi rancunier et aussi soupe au lait que toi ! Emma a raison, tu t’emportes trop facilement ! Et tu sais à qui tu me fais penser en agissant comme ça ? A la vieille Agatha ! »  
« Je ne m’emporte pas ! et je ne lui ressemble pas ! je ne suis pas comme elle ! »

« Ah tu vois ? »  
« Hmpf … »  
Lance tenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine mais une vive douleur lui fit agripper son côté gauche à la place, là où ses blessures étaient les plus importantes.  
Emma le voyant souffrir, s’approcha de lui et lui enleva doucement les mains de son torse.  
«doucement, là. Aller, laisse-moi voir. »

Le jeune homme se laissa faire sous l’œil vigilant de son dracolosse.  
Emma inspecta la profonde blessure et se pinça l’arrête du nez.

« Hm, cette blessure là va mettre beaucoup de temps à guérir et j’ai bien peur qu’elle ne se referme jamais totalement. »

« Quand j’aurai retrouvé mes forces, ce ne sera plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. Mes pouvoirs me guériront. » Affirma le Dragon Master, confiant.  
« Hélas je crois que ce ne soit pas aussi simple que tu le prétends, plus à présent... »

Lance fronça les sourcils.  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
La femme aux cheveux verts ne répondit pas à sa question et se contenta de lui refaire un pansement avec l’aide de son leveinard et des pokemon dragons.

Le voyant perdre patience, Emma changea soudain de sujet en posant une question qui dérouta le dresseur de dragons.  
« Puisque Lancelot est mort, comme tu le dis, alors qui es tu ? »

« Mon nom est Lance, je suis le Dragon Master, Leader de l’Elite Four de Kanto. » répondit il fièrement en redressant la tête.  
« Oui, ça je commence à le savoir. Mais ce ne sont que des titres qui montre ton rang, alors je te repose la question : qui es tu vraiment pour toi même ? » 

« Je …. » le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un moment et ferma les yeux.

Des souvenirs douloureux défilèrent devant ses yeux, des moments de gloire, de batailles acharnées, des victoires. Le sentiment d’approcher de son but, de pouvoir palper ses rêves, et puis le néant. La défaite, la douleur, l’incertitude et cette voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait sans cesse des paroles qu’il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer et qui le frustrait au plus haut point depuis qu’il était de nouveau conscient.  
Il serra les dents.

« Je, Je ne sais plus ! …. » Soupira t-il, en rage.   
« Là est donc la vérité jeune homme : tu t’es égaré. »  
« Non, je ne me suis pas égaré, c’est juste que … »  
« Ne cherche pas d’excuse, pas devant moi. Ce n’est pas à moi que tu dois te justifier de tes actes. »  
« Vos paroles n’ont absolument aucun sens pour moi. »  
« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, fais moi confiance. »  
« J’ai l’impression désagréable d’écouter le discours d’un vieux sage ou d’un Ancien du Clan prêt à me sermonner. »

Emma lui sourit.  
« Quelle comparaison prestigieuse tu me fais là. Il y a bien une chose que je ne peux pas te reprocher c’est le respect que tu accordes à tes aînés, enfin je dirai plutôt à ceux que tu trouves digne de ta considération au moins. »

« Remerciez le Vieillard de ma part, il m’a assez donné de leçons pour ça. »  
« Vieillard hm ? » Elle s’assura une dernière fois que les bandages tenaient en place avant d’aller se rasseoir sur la souche.

«Comme tu vas rester avec moi pendant un long moment, je vais t’apprendre à méditer, à retrouver ta paix intérieur, à rouvrir ton esprit au monde qui t’entoure, à communiquer avec la Forêt. Tout ce que tu faisais par instinct quand tu étais un jeune enfant. »  
« Je sais déjà comment méditer. » répliqua sèchement le Dragon Master.  
« Tu ne sais plus je devrais dire et il faut impérativement que tu réapprennes même si cela risque d’être long et pénible pour nous deux. Quand tu seras prêt tu le sauras, aie confiance en toi, renoue avec Viridian, consolide le lien qui te lie à ton dragon. Ouvre ton âme, laisse le Gardien entrer dans ton esprit, surtout ne lutte pas. » Intervint Emma.

Tandis qu’elle parlait le vent se leva légèrement, balançant les branches et faisant s’envoler les feuilles des arbres, provocant des murmures dans toute la forêt. Lance se mit à frissonner.

Emma se leva à nouveau et s’approcha de lui.  
« Tu grelottes, enfiles ça, je viens de le terminer. »  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »  
« Un yukata. Une veste et un pantalon, j’ai brodé des dragons et des feuilles avec du fil d’or et d’argent dessus. Ne t’inquiète pas si c’est un peu trop grand, je l’ai fait exprès car je sais que tu n’as pas finis de grandir jeune homme ! »

« C’est ... Mais pourquoi vous faites toutes ces choses pour moi ? » demanda t-il, mal à l’aise.  
« En tant que Veilleuse de la forêt de Viridian, mon devoir est de protéger les Enfants élus, qu’ils le sachent ou non et puis j’ai fait une promesse a une personne que nous avons en commun. »  
« Grand-mère … » murmura t il.

Emma ria doucement.  
« Allez je vais t’aider à le mettre. »  
« Non merci ça va aller. » Dit il un peu trop rapidement.  
« Ne fais pas ton méfiant, je ne vais pas te toucher si c’est cela qui t’inquiète autant. »

Lance la regarda avec hésitation.  
« Tu es bien prude pour un jeune homme de 16 ans. » déclara t elle, amusée.  
« Je n’aime pas du tout vos insinuations ! Je sais ce que vous voulez dire par là, je ne suis pas stupide. » S’exclama t-il le visage en feu.

Emma se mit à rire de plus belle en voyant sa réaction.  
Lance s’empourpra d’avantage et répliqua méchamment et par automatisme.  
« Hors de ma vue ! je ne veux pas sentir votre présence près de moi ! »

Emma fronça les sourcils, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un air pincé. Cette fois s’en était trop.

« Tu n’es pas en mesure d’exiger quoi que ce soit jeune homme ! Et surtout sur ce ton ! »  
Le Dragon Master ne décolérait pas mais Emma ne semblait pas prête à céder devant lui.   
Voyant la situation s’envenimer, les dragons menés par Archie, décidèrent de s’interposer. Les deux draco s’occupèrent de vêtir leur maître tandis qu’Archie et Orage la Léviator s’interposaient à l’aide de leur corps massif entre la femme aux cheveux verts et leur maître. Amber et Arkeos restèrent un peu en retrait derrière la chaise à bascule.  
« Il n’y aura pas de gagnant dans cette histoire. » déclara Lance avec un sourire narquois.  
C’est alors que contre toute attente, les pokemon du Dragon Master quittèrent son côté pour aller rejoindre Emma, se plaçant de façon à la protéger elle.  
Lance n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Traîtres ! » grogna t il. 

« Lance ressaisis toi ! tu n’es plus toi-même ! Tes pokemon l’ont bien senti ils sont tous très inquiets pour toi. » Déclara Emma très inquiète elle-même.

Les yeux du jeune homme roux brillaient de rage, il lança un regard meurtrier vers son dracolosse.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Nous avons décidé tous ensembles que aussi longtemps qu’Emma te soignera, nous lui obéirons. Pour ton bien. »

Totalement paniqué et impuissant, un sentiment de malaise s’empara de lui et il s’effondra dans la chaise à bascule, la mine sombre, abattu.

Toute colère envolée, Lance n'avait plus la volonté de se battre, vaincu par sa propre fierté.

Après cet incident, Lance s’enferma dans le mutisme, ne communiquant même plus avec ses pokemon, d'aucune façon.  
Emma se faisait de plus en plus de souci à son sujet et surtout en ce qui concernait sa santé mentale.  
Lance avait un esprit rebelle très développé et son obstination à ne pas vouloir l’écouter elle et même ses propres pokemon allait finir par lui nuire rapidement.  
Cependant il y avait un point positif à son renfermement, c’est qu’il ne protestait plus contre le fait qu’elle le soigne et, sa nervosité et sa réticence apparente à se faire manipuler et toucher, il ne se plaignait plus, et surtout ne la regardait plus dans les yeux.  
Emma ne le poussa pas à l’écouter et se contenta de le soigner et de s’occuper de lui.

La fierté et l’orgueil du Dragon Master avaient été blessés, bien plus que son propre corps. Et quand bien même il ne se souvenait pas pour le moment de ce qu’il s’était réellement passé sur Cerise Island.   
C’était peut être mieux ainsi et de toute manière Archie le dracolosse bloquait l’accès à ses souvenirs afin que son maître ne sombre pas dans la vengeance et la haine et il avait demandé aux autres pokemon d’en faire autant.

XOXOXOXOXOXO  
Des semaines passèrent sans qu’il ne change de comportement, désespérant aussi bien Emma que ses propres pokemon dragons.  
Depuis plusieurs nuits déjà, il faisait des rêves étranges qui semblaient s’intensifier de jour en jour. Une nuit il se mit à gémir puis à crier en prononçant des paroles presque incohérentes ; Emma, réveillée par ses cris se précipita à son chevet et tenta de le calmer mais sa propre magie n’eut aucun effet car Lance était sous l’emprise d’un puissant pokemon.   
Et du fait que l’esprit du Dragon Master luttait à tout prix pour garder le contrôle, il y avait un énorme conflit spirituel.  
Le conflit était si fort qu’il déclencha des phénomènes météorologiques inexplicables et perturba les pokemon sauvages. La forêt était dans le chaos le plus total jusqu’à ce qu’au prix de gros efforts Emma, aidée d’Archie, parviennent à réveiller Lance de son état de transe.  
Le jeune homme s’effondra dans les bras d’Emma et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en répétant sans cesse d’une voix brisée entre deux sanglots :  
« Faites que ça s’arrête ! je vous en prie ! »

Emma le tint dans ses bras jusqu’au matin en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.  
« Je suis là, c’est fini. Archibald et moi nous ne te laisserons pas sombrer, je t’en fais le serment. »

Le lendemain, Lance était encore choqué de sa nuit agitée. Il serrait étroitement les manches de la robe de nuit d’Emma et se rendit compte de son geste seulement quand elle essaya de se lever.  
Elle défit lentement l’étreinte de ses doigts et plaça ses mains sur la patte du dracolosse qui mourrait d’inquiétude pour son maître à nouveau traumatisé.  
Lance revint un instant à lui, regardant s’éloigner la femme aux cheveux verts avant de concentrer son regard sur son dragon, les yeux brillants d’incertitude avant d’enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou écailleux.  
« Je suis là vieux frère, je suis là. » le rassura son dragon.  
« Je n’en peux plus, ça fait trop mal ! Archie, j’ai … j’ai peur ! Ces voix dans ma têtes elles … elles me font mal, ça ne fait qu’empirer et je … »

Il s’arrêta soudain de parler, ses yeux rouges dû au manque de sommeil s’écarquillèrent en grand et Lance eut encore le désagréable sentiment qu’on lui arrachait quelque chose mais cette fois il pouvait le ressentir pleinement et c’était atrocement douloureux pour lui. Non pas pour son corps mais pour son esprit.  
La douleur était si vive qu’il s’évanouit.

Emma revint précipitamment dans la chambre en entendant les cris angoissés du grand dragon orange.

« Que s’est-il passé ? »  
« Il disait que sa tête lui faisait mal et puis il s’est évanouit ! S’il vous plaît Emma, guérissez le, sauvez mon maître ! »  
Elle posa sa main sur son museau. « Hey, tout va bien, ton maître n’est pas mourant, il est seulement inconscient. On va attendre un peu et ensuite le ramener à lui d’accord ? en attendant reste avec lui. »  
Le gros dragon orange hocha la tête et regarda Emma quitter la chambre à nouveau. Il lâcha un gros soupir et entoura son maître de ses puissantes pattes, le berçant presque.

Un long moment s’écoula sans autre incident ; la forêt était revenue à la normale comme si rien ne s’était passé.  
Emma entra à nouveau dans la pièce en compagnie de Feuille, la femme était vêtue d’une robe à différentes teintes de brun imitant les feuilles mortes dont des motifs étaient brodés un peu partout. L’automne était définitivement bien installé maintenant.  
Elle s’assit sur le bord du lit, déboucha un petit flacon et le mit juste en dessous du nez du Dragon Master.

Quoi que contenait ce flacon, cela réveilla immédiatement Lance qui toussa un peu. Les yeux mi-clos et les paupières lourdes de fatigue, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, toujours cramponné à son dracolosse.  
« ça va mieux ? »  
Il secoua la tête faiblement.  
« Feuille va te donner un de ses œufs, il faut que tu le mange, le plus que tu peux d’accord. »  
Il ne répondit pas mais quand la leveinard lui tendit l’œuf, il le saisit tant bien que mal et Archie finit par le prendre et le lui donner morceau par morceau.  
Après avoir consommé la moitié de l’œuf très nourrissant, Lance se sentit un peu mieux.

« Là. Archibald, redresse-le un peu veux tu ? »  
Le dracolosse s’exécuta et redressa son maître encore tout secoué.  
« Bien. Vas-tu enfin parler maintenant ? Je sais que tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Tu dors mal et tu as perdu l’appétit, de plus t’enfermer dans l’isolement et le mutisme ne fera qu’empirer les choses et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je t'en prie fais un effort, s’il te plaît raconte-moi tes rêves au lieu de jouer les kokiyas ! »

Archie regarda son maître dans les yeux et celui-ci lui retourna son regard.

« Hors de question ! »  
« Maître Lance ! »  
« Archie, non ! … ne … » Il baissa les bras face au regard implorant de son plus fidèle pokemon, puis il posa les yeux sur Emma qui attendait patiemment.

« D’accord. » murmura t-il du bout des lèvres.  
« Je sais que me faire confiance te coûte de gros effort mais tu dois apprendre à compter sur d’autres que toi-même et tes pokemon, c’est vital pour ton équilibre spirituel. »

« Vous allez me sermonner encore longtemps ou bien vous allez vous décider à m’écouter avant que je ne change d’avis ? » dit il finalement, d'une voix éraillée.  
Ses paroles étaient incisives mais sa voix manquait de conviction.

Emma se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement.  
« Viens, suis-moi dehors, tu as besoin de prendre l’air et de faire un peu d’exercice. » dit elle avant de quitter la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte.

Lance ne discuta pas, il s’assit sur le bord du lit, toucha terre et commença à vouloir se tenir debout quand il chancela. Ses jambes étaient encore trop faibles pour soutenir son poids malgré qu’il aie considérablement maigrit ces trois derniers mois du fait d’être alité.  
Le dragon orange se précipita à ses côtés pour le soutenir.  
« Je suis lamentable … » soupira Lance l’air maussade.  
Il fit lentement son chemin vers l’extérieur où l’attendait Emma. Pour un matin d’automne il faisait chaud et le soleil baignait la clairière où la femme aux cheveux verts avait construit sa maison, au pied des immenses racines de l’arbre le plus immense de la forêt ; mais là encore la Forêt de Viridian bénéficiait de la protection des montagnes entourant le Plateau Indigo.  
Au lieu de s’installer comme à son habitude dans la chaise à bascule, le Dragon Master marcha lentement vers elle et s’assit à côté d'elle sur la souche sur laquelle elle avait prit place.  
Emma haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, attendant que le jeune homme face le premier pas. Archie se posa dans l’herbe à leurs pieds faisant légèrement trembler le sol et vaciller le plateau que tenait Feuille qui venait apporter le petit-déjeuner.  
Après un long silence, Lance se mit enfin à parler.

« Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je n’ai pas pour habitude de raconter ma vie à qui que ce soit. Et mes pokemon ont toujours été mes premiers confidents, les seuls à qui je peux réellement faire confiance. »  
« Je ne veux pas que tu me raconte ta vie ou que tu me fasse part de tes problèmes. Je veux juste t’aider à comprendre tes rêves, ou plutôt tes cauchemars dirai-je. »  
« Non seulement vous êtes guérisseuse, couturière mais aussi psychanalyste ? »  
« En voilà un savant mot. »  
« Archie a du vous le dire, j’aime lire et la philosophie ne m’est pas inconnue même si certaines notions restent très abstraites pour moi. »  
« La connaissance aide à repousser l’obscurité de l’inconnu mais le chemin s’ouvre alors à l’infini devant soi. » déclara Emma avec un sourire.  
« Personne ne peut avoir la connaissance absolue, c’est impossible. »  
« Mais rien n’empêche d’essayer. » répondit Emma avec un clin d’œil.  
« J’ai l’impression que tout ce que je sais n’a aucune valeur comparé à vous …. »  
« Ne te sous-estime pas, tu es loin d’être bête et tu apprends vite mais tu es aussi loin d’être sage. »  
« Merci de me rappeler que je ne suis qu’un gamin à vos yeux … » maugréa t il.  
Elle se mit à rire légèrement.   
« Tu es jeune, c’est vrai. Et si tu me parlais de tes rêves plutôt hm ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Lance soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Si bien sûr tu t'en rappelle. » ajouta t elle.

« Quand on fait souvent le même rêve, il est difficile de ne pas l’oublier … »

« Le même ? depuis combien de temps déjà ? »

« Je, je ne sais pas. Depuis que je me suis réveillé ici je crois et que … ces voix dans ma tête me donnent la migraine. »

« …je vois … »

« Quoi ? »

« Explique-moi ton rêve, je crois avoir ma petite idée. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et se remémora avec une douloureuse facilité son cauchemar récurrent.

« Je suis dans la forêt, il fait nuit et je cours après quelque chose qui vole devant moi. Un pokemon je crois. Cette petite créature m’attire je ne sais pas pourquoi et quand je semble enfin la rattraper, que je peux tendre mes doigts pour la toucher, je plonge dans de l’eau. Il fait sombre et je m’enfonce de plus en plus mais bizarrement je ne me noie pas et puis des voix commencent à me parler dans ma tête et j’entends des tintements de cloches au loin puis ce tintement devient de plus en plus fort et alors une immense créature me regarde depuis le fond de l’eau avec des yeux très brillants elle … elle me fige sur place, m’empêche de m’enfuir et sa voix me transperce le crâne. Ses paroles sont toujours les mêmes, dans chacun de mes rêves : « Enfant, tes faux pas méritent châtiment. » Et c’est comme si je me faisais happer par l’abîme en dessous de moi, seulement pour retomber dans cette forêt, d’être entouré de lumière verte et avoir le sentiment de me faire arracher quelque chose de très important …. Comme une partie de moi-même … »

« Oh par tous les Légendaires … mon propre petit, le Gardien te met à rude épreuve et il semble ne pas être le seul à vouloir le faire … » déclara Emma dans un souffle, choquée, en plaçant une main sur le bras du jeune homme qui tremblait légèrement.

« J’ai vraiment perdu quelque chose … et je crois que … ce sont mes pouvoirs, c’est ça ? » demanda t il d’une voix blanche.

Il regarda Emma dans les yeux, l’air complètement perdue.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que dire.

« Vous, vous le saviez ! Depuis le début vous le saviez !? » S’exclama le Dragon Master incrédule.

« … Je ne pouvais rien dire, il fallait que tu t’en rendes compte par toi-même. »

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je n’arrive pas à guérir comme je le fais d’habitude ! C’est vous la responsable ! vous faites tout pour que je reste faible et que je reste auprès de vous ! Avouez le ! »

« Hein ? Non, je ne suis responsable de rien d’autre que de ta convalescence. »

Il retira vivement son bras et s’écarta d’elle.

« Combien de mensonges vous allez encore me raconter ? »

« Lance … »

« Elle ne ment pas, elle ne l’a jamais fait. » déclara le dracolosse à son maître par télépathie.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et commença à se passer une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il savait que son dragon avait raison car les pokemon dragons eux, ne mentent jamais.

Un silence gênant s’installa sans que personne ne fasse le moindre mouvement quand Lance commença à vouloir se lever. Ses dragons accoururent à ses côtés mais il fit un geste de la main, leur ordonnant de ne pas approcher. Feuille la leveinard marcha vers lui mais il l’ignora et quitta la clairière en boitant faiblement.   
Emma la retint.

« Laissez-le, il a besoin d’être seul un moment. »

Les pokemon dragons le regardèrent s’éloigner, hésitant entre l’envie de le suivre et l’envie de respecter l’ordre qui l’avait donné.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Lance erra sans but à travers les arbres sans plus aucune notion du temps ni de son environnement d’ailleurs. A bout de force il trébucha sur une racine et resta là, allongé sur le sol immobile ; quelques pokemon sauvages qui passaient par là s’approchèrent de lui avec précaution, intrigués par cette masse de tissu noir surmontée de cheveux roux qui restait inerte sur le sol humide de la forêt parsemé de feuilles mortes.  
Un dardagnan plus téméraire que tous les autres s’approcha un peu plus près et piqua du bout de la lance qui lui servait de bras le flanc gauche du dresseur de dragons qui lâcha un cri de surprise à la soudaine douleur.  
Le pokemon insecte recula vivement et retourna auprès des autres pokemon assemblés. Tandis que Lance s’asseyait tant bien que mal pour faire face à ses agresseurs, un insécateur s’approcha à son tour. L’insecte vert voulait l’aider mais le Dragon Master mal interpréta son geste (agiter ses faux devant lui) et mit une main devant son visage pour se protéger tout en reculant contre la grosse racine qui l’avait fait tomber.  
L’insécateur retira un peu trop vite ses faux et blessa le jeune homme en entaillant son bras levé.  
Les pokemon autour de lui ne comprenaient rien et pourtant n’avaient pas de mauvaises intentions mais il commença à paniquer, appelant inconsciemment son dracolosse à l’aide.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Cela faisait bien 3 heures que le jeune homme roux avait disparut dans la forêt et Emma pensait qu’il n’avait pas pu aller bien loin et qu’il allait revenir mais plus le temps passait et plus l’inquiétude la rongeait.  
« Je n’aime pas ça, Feuille, Archibald, allons le chercher. Vous autres restez ici et si quelque chose se passe ou bien que votre maître revient, alertez immédiatement Archibald par télépathie d’accord ? »

Les pokemon dragons hochèrent tous la tête et la femme aux cheveux verts accompagnée des deux pokemon s’enfonça rapidement dans la forêt.

Après une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse, un insécateur débarqua soudain de derrière un fourré, se disputant vraisemblablement avec un dardagnan. Tous deux se figèrent quand ils aperçurent la petite équipe.

« Et bien en voilà des façons ! Que vous arrivent-ils mes chers insectes ? » demanda Emma dans le langage des pokemon.

« le faucheur dit qu’il faut arrêter de faire peur à l’homme dragon mais Grand Dard dit que l’homme qui sent comme le dragon n’avait pas à venir sur son territoire ! »

« Ou est il ? » rugit Archibald, intimidant les deux insectes qui se retournèrent vers lui, sur le point de fuir.

« Archibald, ne leur fait pas peur s’il te plaît »

« Grand Dard ne veut pas d’ennui, il retourne à sa ruche ! » déclara le dardagnan avant de voler très vite à travers les arbres.

« Le faucheur, tu peux nous montrer où est l’homme qui sent le dragon ? » demanda gentiment Emma.

L’insécateur hocha la tête et les incita à le suivre en voletant lentement au ras du sol.  
Après un moment de marche, le dragon orange, naturellement plus grand que Feuille et sa maîtresse, aperçut son maître blottit au creux des racines d’un arbre couverts de mousse et … de pokemon.  
En se précipitant vers son maître, le massif dragon fit déguerpir la plupart des pokemon sauvages regroupés autour de là où s’était réfugier le jeune homme.  
Emma courut derrière le pokemon dragon et vit à son tour son protégé dans un sale état.  
Archie chassa d’un grognement l’insécateur qui tentait d’approcher son maître

« Faucheur ne voulait pas faire de mal à l’homme dragon mais l’homme dragon a eu peur de Faucheur. »   
Tenta d’expliquer le pokemon insecte tandis que le dragon ramassait son maître dont le visage était taché de sang tout comme une de ses manches, déchirée à l’endroit où la faux avait ripé sur la chair.

Archie grogna.  
« C’est toi qui lui a fait du mal ? »

Le gros dragon était prêt à faire passer un sale quart d’heure au pokemon sauvage quand Emma intervint.

« Archibald arrête, il n’avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Ces pokemon n’ont pour la plupart j’avais vu d’humains, mis à part moi-même bien sûr, et l’aura que dégage Lance malgré son état fragile est plutôt puissante et ça les attire à lui. Rentrons à la chaumière que je prenne soin de lui, il y sera en sécurité. »

Le dracolosse ne décoléra pas mais suivit néanmoins les ordres de la femme aux cheveux verts et quitta l’endroit en volant rapidement, emportant son maître à moitié conscient dans ses pattes.

Emma arriva peu après qu’Archie ait atterrit, suivit de loin par l’insécateur.  
Elle fit rallonger le jeune homme roux dans son lit et s’occupa de la récente blessure.

« Maître Lance ? » l’appela Valaa par télépathie, mais elle n’eut aucune réponse.

« Patience, il va revenir à lui, il est juste en état de choc pour le moment. Laissez-le se reposer un peu. » expliqua Emma.

Lance s’endormit quelques instants après sous l’effet de la potion que lui avait fait avaler Emma. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, son dracolosse veillant à ses côtés.  
Il dormit toute la journée et ne se réveilla que tard dans la soirée, sentant le souffle chaud d’Archie contre son front. Le dracolosse s’était assoupit près de lui, son corps massif prenant tout l’espace entre le lit le mur, il avait finit par s’affaler sur le lit, manquant d’étouffer son maître par la même occasion.

« Archie, pousse toi … tu prends toute la place. » grommela Lance comme il sortait de sa léthargie.  
Le dracolosse bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire et roula puis tomba sur le côté avec un bruit sourd. Il se gratta le ventre pour remettre ses écailles en désordre à leur place et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que son maître avait dit quelque chose.

« Oh je t’ai réveillé, désolé. Tu vas mieux maintenant ? »

Lance poussa un grognement.  
« S’il te plaît Archie, arrête de grogner je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! »

Le dragon orange pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Ne comprenant pas non plus ce que disait son maître il essaya de lui parler par télépathie.

« Mais enfin qu’est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu parles comme les humains ordinaires. »

Lance se prit la tête à deux mains, se massant le front avec la main de son bras valide.  
« T’as essayé la télépathie c’est ça ? »

Paniqué, le dracolosse fit quelques gestes maladroits pour tenter d’expliquer à son maître qu’il allait chercher Emma avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment.  
« Archie où tu vas ? Archie ! »

Le dragon s’empressa de quitter la chaumière le plus vite possible espérant qu’Emma ne soit dans les parages. En chemin il bouscula Sakor et Valaa qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

«Vous deux, tenez compagnie au maître, il ne faut pas qu’il reste seul ! » leur demanda le dracolosse en se retournant.

Archie la trouva enfin, elle était en train de soigner quelques pokemon sauvages en compagnie de Feuille et de l’insécateur ….

« Tiens mais qui voilà !Archibald. Si tu es ici c’est que Lance doit s’être réveillé non ? » L’accueillit-elle avec le sourire.

Le pokemon insecte se réfugia rapidement derrière la femme aux cheveux verts, craignant que le dragon s’en prenne à lui mais Archie l’ignora tout simplement.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, maître Lance ne parle plus le langage des dragons !! » s’écria le dracolosse presque paniqué.  
Le sourire s’effaça instantanément du visage d’Emma, remplacé par de l'inquiétude. Elle se leva et entra précipitamment dans sa chaumière, talonnée par Feuille et Archie.  
Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans perdre de temps. 

Lance était assit sur le bord du lit, les yeux dans le vide, caressant distraitement la tête de sa draco femelle.  
Emma s’assit à coté de lui et posa doucement sa main sur son front, coiffant sur le côté ses quelques mèches rebelles, elle concentra ses pouvoirs.

Elle fut soulagée de percevoir l’aura des pouvoirs du jeune homme, aussi bien ceux qu’il avait reçu de la part de Viridian que ceux hérités de sa famille.  
Elle soupira de soulagement et il se rendit soudain compte de sa présence.

« Vous … Je, je n’ai plus, je ne peux plus ….je ne suis plus qu’une coquille vide … »

Elle lui releva le menton et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« tu as encore tous tes pouvoirs gros bêta, tu fais juste un blocage. Un gros blocage post traumatique je dirai mais ce n’est plus dans mes compétences et il va falloir que j’appelle une spécialiste, que tu sois d’accord ou pas. »

« j’ai … toujours mes pouvoirs ? Un blocage ? Appeler une spécialiste ? Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » bredouilla Lance de plus en plus confus.

« J’enverrai un roucool porter une lettre dès demain matin mais pour le moment il faut que tu manges quelque chose et que tu prennes un peu l’air, dormir c’est bien et c’est normal quand on est malade ou blessé mais dormir trop n’est pas bon, pas bon du tout et puis, il y a quelqu’un qui veut te voir. »

Le jeune homme roux supprima un bâillement.  
« Me voir ? »

« Viens. »

Lance la suivit à l’extérieur, un peu hésitant, ne sachant pas ce qui l’attendait, ses pokemon restèrent en retrait. Il resserra plus étroitement son yukata autour de lui, la brise du soir venant s’engouffrer dans ses cheveux.

Il rejoignit Emma aux frondaisons de la clairière qui abritait sa chaumière ; elle était en compagnie d’un pokemon vert avec de grandes élytres et des faux en guise de pattes avant.

« Un insecateur ... » murmura le Dragon Master en la rejoignant.

« Il s’appelle Faucheur et a apporté un présent pour toi. »

« Un présent ? »

Lance était tentait d'éclaircir ses pensées confuses quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du pokemon insecte, il le reconnut immédiatement.

« Toi ! » s’exclama t il en reculant. « tu m’as blessé ! »

« Lance, du calme. Il est venu te demander pardon et t’apporter un cadeau. »

« Je n’en veux pas ! ni de ses excuses ni de son cadeau ! »

L’insecateur sembla blessé et se réfugia derrière Emma, qui elle, soupira, consternée.   
Elle lui attrapa fermement une manche et l’amena vers le pokemon sauvage.  
Le pokemon insecte regarda la femme aux cheveux verts avec appréhension tout en jetant de brefs coups d’œil au Dragon Master qu’elle retenait fermement.

« Tu peux lui donner, il ne te fera rien. » assura t elle.

Lance leva ses yeux au ciel en soupirant, exaspéré.

Alors l’insécateur planta ses faux dans l’herbe et baissa la tête en émettant de drôles de bruits amplifiés par les vibrations de ses ailes.

« Il te demande pardon à toi, l’homme dragon qui vient de la forêt. Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal mais savoir pourquoi tu étais effrayé et seul sur le territoire d’une ruche de dardagnan, alors il a voulut t’aider mais tu n’as pas compris. Il s’apprêtait à te défendre contre le dardagnan qui voulait à tout prix te chasser de son territoire. » Expliqua t elle en faisant la traduction simultanée pour Lance.

Lance avait des sentiments mitigés, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce récit.

« Il veut également te donner un cadeau » poursuivit Emma en faisant un signe de tête à l’insécateur qui partit dans les fourrés pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une espèce de paquet entre ses faux emballé dans de grandes feuilles vertes. Il le déposa aux pieds de Lance qui fronça les sourcils.

Alors Archie s’approcha, faisant reculer le pokemon sauvage vers l’arbre le plus proche. Le gros dragon ramassa le petit paquet et le déballa le plus délicatement possible pour en présenter le contenu à son maître.

L’emballage de feuilles contenait plusieurs grosses baies, des noix, des fleurs et des rayons de miel.

« C’est …. » commença le Dragon Master tout en regardant le pokemon insecte qui était sortit un peu de sa cachette derrière le tronc d’un arbre.

Lance n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors que l'insecateur était couvert d’égratignures et de petites coupures sur son museau . Le pokemon avait donc bravé seul la ruche de dardagnan pour lui apporter ce présent, au péril de sa propre vie.

Le jeune homme roux marcha lentement vers le pokemon insecte tout en demandant d’un signe de la main à son dragon de ne pas le suivre. A la surprise d’Emma, Lance s’assit lentement en tailleur sur le sol et attendit que l’insécateur s’approche, le pokemon sauvage hésita un instant puis vint très lentement près du Dragon Master et s’assit à son tour en face de celui-ci.

Le pokemon insecte le regardait sans pour autant le faire droit dans les yeux dans une forme de respect et de crainte. Alors Lance tendit la main et se pencha pour la poser sur la tête du pokemon vert qui ne broncha pas.   
Le dresseur de dragons ferma les yeux et tenta de concentrer ses pouvoirs mais rien ne se passa ; quelque peu déçu et triste, il releva la tête et s’adressa à sa bienfaitrice.  
« Vous pourrez lui dire que je le remercie de m’avoir défendu contre le dardagnan et que j’accepte ses présents avec gratitude. Dites-lui aussi qu’il n’aura plus rien à crainte des pokemon dragons, en particulier des miens et de surtout ne plus jamais mettre sa vie en danger pour moi. »

Emma hocha la tête et s’empressa de traduire les paroles du Dragon Master. 

« Une dernière chose, soignez le pour moi … s'il vous plaît. »

Il déclara ceci avec tant de tristesse dans sa voix que Emma en eut le cœur serré. Elle s'exécuta mais ne put retenir ses émotions qu'elle communiqua directement au pokemon sauvage qui versa une larme scintillante.

L’insecte vert les regarda une dernière fois avant de s’envoler et de disparaître hors de la clairière, hors de leur vue. 

Le soir était tombé et l’air ambiant commençait à devenir de plus en plus humide et froid. Emma aida Lance à se relever et l’accompagna jusqu’à la chaumière suivit par Archie qui, à l’aide d’une de ses griffes, examinait avec fascination les cadeaux du pokemon insecte.  
En les voyant arriver, les deux draco de Lance s’empressèrent de préparer la chaise à bascule en la remplissant de coussins et de couvertures avant d’aller à la rencontre de leur maître frissonnant et de l’amener doucement avec leurs queues pour qu’il s’installe tandis que Amber allumait un feu dans la cheminée et que Emma et les autres pokemon s’occupaient de fermer portes et fenêtres.

A cause de sa taille imposante, Orage la femelle Leviator se sentait un peu exclue car elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la petite chaumière d’Emma ou de venir trop près sous peine de faire trembler le sol ou d’arracher les arbres alentours. Alors Lance avait décidé de la remettre dans sa ball. Emma lui avait remit la sphère noire et jaune ainsi que les maigres affaires qu’elle avait pu sauver : 3 hyper-balls, une ceinture à boucle d’argent et de solides grandes bottes de cuir brun.  
Lance se détendit tout en se réchauffant auprès du feu, étirant ses membres courbaturés et bâillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ses cinq pokemon prenant l’essentiel de l’espace de la pièce à vivre (la chaumière de la femme aux cheveux verts étant pourtant loin d’être petite) elle devait slalomer entre diverses queues et pattes pour atteindre sa cuisine ou autres endroits.  
La voyant faire, Archie le dracolosse se leva de l’endroit où il s’était assit, alla prendre les deux autres ultra balls de son maître et les posa sur ses genoux.  
Archie fit un signe de tête vers Amber et Arkeos qui acquiescèrent silencieusement. Lance lui sourit faiblement et saisit les deux sphères jaune et noire qui absorbèrent dans un rayon rouge le ptérodactyle et la lézard de feu.

« Ah merci ! On commençait à se sentir à l’étroit ici. Plaisanta Emma en s’asseyant sur une chaise en bois posée au coin du feu.

« L’inconvénient quand on est Dragon Tamer, c’est de pouvoir trouver un endroit assez grand pour éviter de se faire piétiner par ses propres pokemon. Alors la meilleure des solution reste encore de vivre à l’extérieur. » Expliqua platement Lance.  
Emma hocha la tête. « J’imagine qu’élever des magikarp qui ensuite évoluent en gigantesque léviator doit poser quelques problèmes pour sûr. »

« Pas seulement les léviator … » murmura Lance. Il resserra ses vêtements autour de lui et se pelotonna dans la couverture que son dracolosse lui avait mis sur les épaules.

Emma lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Tu es un véritable frileux dis-moi. »

Le Dragon Master lui jeta un regard mauvais mais qui ne dura qu’un bref instant.

« Je déteste avoir froid. » déclara t-il platement.

« Cela ne me surprend guère, après tout , tu tiens plus du dragon que de l’être humain et cela se ressent d'avantage à mesure que tu grandis et que tu vieillis. »

Le Dragon Master haussa un sourcil,surprit par ses paroles.

La femme aux cheveux verts se leva soudain de sa chaise et épousseta sa robe : « bon il est temps de préparer le dîner, je crois qu’une bonne soupe de légumes nous fera le plus grand bien. »

Valaa la draco femelle suivit ses mouvements ainsi que son frère jumeau et Feuille la leveinard.

« Je n’ai pas faim. » répliqua quasi automatiquement Lance en croisant ses bras tout en soutenant son côté gauche meurtrit.

Emma soupira. « Têtu jusqu’au bout n’est-ce pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête pour éviter son regard. Mais avant de se diriger dans la cuisine, Emma regarda intensément le gros dracolosse qui émit un doux cri et se posta près de son maître, comme pour l’empêcher de fuir.

Le dresseur de dragons tourna sa tête vers son tout premier pokemon.  
« ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je t’interdis de lui parler par télépathie ! »

Archie avait une mine abattue, les antennes pendantes et les yeux implorants.  
Lance prit une grande inspiration,brimant sa soudaine colère. 

« Il faut que j’arrête de m’emporter comme ça … » murmura t il pour lui-même.


	7. Chapter 7

Une fois le dîner prêt, Emma demanda à Archie d’amener son maître dans la cuisine et le fit s'asseoir à la table.

Lance était récalcitrant mais n’avait ni la force ni la volonté de se battre contre son imposant dragon. Emma lui posa alors un bol devant lui et le remplit de soupe fumante puis fit la même chose pour elle-même avant de s’asseoir à son tour, en face de lui.

«Mange, ça va refroidir. » dit elle en portant sa cuillère en bois à ses lèvres.

Lance l’observa en silence pendant un moment avant que son dracolosse ne décide d’intervenir, de saisir la cuillère en bois posée près de son maître, de la tremper dans le bol de soupe et de la présenter devant sa bouche tout en poussant un petit grognement.

Il regarda son dragon intensément avant de soupirer d’agacement et de saisir la cuillère de ses propres mains.  
«ça va, je sais manger tout seul pas la peine d’insister ! »

Le gros dragon orange eut une sorte de ricanement et fit un clin d’œil à Emma avant de s’éloigner et d’aller s’affaler sur le tapis près de la cheminée, laissant les deux humains seuls.  
Le Dragon Master porta très lentement la cuillère à ses lèvres et avala son contenu sous le regard vigilant de sa bienfaitrice.  
Il ne dit rien et continua à vider son bol en silence, lentement, mais Emma savait de par son comportement fébrile qu’il avait très faim.  
Une fois qu’il eut entièrement finit, elle lui demanda gentiment.

« Tu en veux encore un peu ? »

Il sembla lutter intérieurement pendant une minute mais finit par lui répondre d’une voix basse presque timide :  
« Oui s’il vous plaît. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et remplit son bol avec une grande louche, lui donna un morceau de pain puis se rassit.  
Il s’empressa d’engloutir ce qu’elle lui avait donné. Après un moment, sentant le regard de la femme sur lui, il leva les yeux.  
« Quoi, Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? j’ai une tache sur le nez ? »

Emma posa ses coudes sur la table de bois et mit ses mains jointes sous son menton.  
« Non rien, tu fais juste plaisir à voir. Cela me fait réjouit de te voir manger de bon cœur, c’est la preuve que tu commences à aller mieux. » expliqua t elle avec un léger rire.  
Lance parut surpris et ne sut quoi répondre dans un premier temps.  
« Votre … votre soupe est excellente et … Je vous remercie de vous occuper de moi et de mes pokemon … » déclara t il avec embarras, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Oh mais que de compliments ce soir ! J'en suis flattée ! Merci beaucoup. »

Cette réponse finit d'embraser les joues du jeun homme qui concentra son regard sur le fond de son bol.

Une fois leur dîner terminé et la cuisine rangée, Emma et son protégé s’installèrent devant la cheminée et Lance resta docile tout le temps qu’elle inspecte ses blessures et refasse ses bandages.  
Le silence envahit la petite chaumière comme tous les yeux étaient braqués sur les flammes qui dansaient joyeusement dans la cheminée. Archie ronflait aux pieds de son maître tandis que Feuille jouait à un jeu de palets en bois avec la femme aux cheveux verts.

La voix de Lance rompit soudain le silence.

« Apprenez-moi. »  
« Hm, plaît t il ? » Répondit Emma distraitement.  
« Montrez-moi comment renouer le lien avec la forêt …. Et surtout aidez moi à retrouver mes pouvoirs ... au moins ceux qui me permettent de communiquer avec mes pokemon … s’il vous plaît. »

Emma abandonna définitivement sa partie (qu’elle était sur le point de gagner) se leva et marcha vers lui puis posa une main sur son épaule.  
« Bien sûr que je le ferai, je ne vais pas laisser un Enfant de Viridian seul avec son désarroi, surtout quand celui-ci demande mon aide. »

Lance tourna la tête vers elle.  
« Enfant de Viridian … cela veut bien dire que je ne suis pas seul, enfin, qu’il y en a d’autre comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous confirmez ? »

Un doux rire s'échappa de ses lèvres :  
« Si par là tu entends qu’il existe d’autres êtres humains dotés de pouvoirs permettant de communiquer et de guérir les pokemon, alors oui. Oui bien sûr qu'il y en a d'autres. Et pourquoi donc cette drôle de question maintenant ? »  
« Cette étrange légende est donc vraie alors ? Celle parlant d’enfants nés dans cette forêt. Qu’il y aurait environ tous les dix ans la naissance d’un être humain qui se verrait doter de pouvoirs incroyables … »  
Emma hocha la tête.

« Oui et non. Pas tout à fait tous les dix ans. En fait le Gardien qui veille sur Viridian est un sacré farceur et est plutôt d’humeur changeante et lunatique alors si le destin lui offre un nouvel ambassadeur, en général il arrive que cette jeune pousse reçoive sa bénédiction. »  
« Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce Gardien, cette chose ou ce pokemon, s’amuse à distribuer des pouvoirs aux humains nés dans cette forêt par je ne sais quel concours de circonstances, et les laisse vivre leur vie en sachant qu’ils ne seront jamais comme les autres humains et seront dépendants de cet endroit ? »  
« C’est à peu près ça oui. » elle fronça les sourcils « Attends une minute, tu as dit dépendant ? Dépendant de la forêt ? Comment ça ?»

« J’en suis la preuve vivante ! Et quoi que je fasse, où que j’aille, je ne me sens jamais autant chez moi qu’ici à Viridian. Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose qui ne pouvait être comblée qu'ici même, parmi les arbres de cette forêt., les pokemon, l'air … cette aura si indescriptible, attirante et apaisante à la fois ... »  
« Curieux en effet . De mémoire tu es le seul à qui cela est arrivé et pour sûr, cela t’as causé pas mal de problème quand tu étais petit … » murmura t elle.

Lance écarquilla les yeux comme un hoothoot

« Quoi ? Attendez une minute comment est-ce que vous savez ça ? »

Feuille regarda sa maîtresse, inquiète.  
« Oh euh …. » commença cette dernière.  
« Vous en êtes une aussi c’est ça ? Une Enfant de la forêt ? » Demanda l'adolescent avec apréhension.

« Oui, non, enfin pas exactement. Mais je peux te dire une chose c’est que je suis très liée à Viridian et que je ne peux pas m’éloigner de trop de la forêt, d’ailleurs mon seul réel contact avec les humains c’est la ville de Viridian City. »

Lance l'observa un moment, songeur.  
« Vous êtes tellement étrange … je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment vous faire confiance. Après tout je ne vous connais pas …. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir si vous êtes vraiment humaine … Mais en même temps j’ai la curieuse impression de vous avoir toujours connu. »

Emma ne sut quoi répondre, elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire peur en lui disant la vérité maintenant.  
« …. »  
« C’est peut être mon imagination ou bien alors … »  
« Le pouvoir de Viridian qui nous lie les uns aux autres. » termina Emma.  
« Oui, peut être … j’en sais rien. » dit il en étouffant un bâillement avec sa main.

« Il commence à être tard, nous ferions mieux de dormir, surtout si demain je débute ton initiation. »  
« Initiation ? A quoi ? »  
« a l’écoute de ton monde. »

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Le lendemain matin, Emma demanda à un roucool sauvage qu’elle avait soigné il y a quelques temps de porter un message à Blackthorn city, à Johto. Elle lui demanda de remettre la lettre qu’elle avait roulé autour de la patte de l’oiseau à un draco appelé Nyméria.  
La femme aux cheveux verts regarda s’envoler le petit pokemon oiseau avec un regard confiant. Elle savait que le destinataire de la lettre mettrait environ une semaine pour la rejoindre, ce qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour commencer à bien préparer son protégé.

Protégé qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Emma lui avait laissé sa propre chambre et dormait à présent sur un matelas dans la pièce à vivre de sa chaumière.  
Elle prépara un sac de vivres et se dirigea vers la chambre. Silencieusement elle ouvrit la porte et resta un moment à observer la scène : 

Le Dragon Master dormait encore profondément, le visage complètement détendu. Il était entouré de ses deux draco qui avaient posés leurs têtes sur le lit et de son dracolosse qui dormait à moitié assit, le dos collé au mur près de la tête de lit, écrasant la table de chevet de son corps massif.

Après un long moment, Emma se décida enfin à les réveiller en ouvrant les rideaux pour laisser la lumière du soleil entrer dans la pièce.

« Debout tout le monde, il est l’heure de se réveiller ! » dit elle doucement en chantonnant.

Les draco jumeaux furent les premiers à se lever et à quitter le lit pour aller discuter joyeusement avec Feuille qui les attendait dans l’autre pièce. Archie se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois et bâilla largement tout en se grattant les écailles du ventre, il regarda Emma avec des yeux encore lourds de sommeil.

« Je te laisse le soin de réveiller ton maître, tu lui diras de me rejoindre dehors d’accord ? »  
Le gros dragon hocha la tête et la regarda s’éloigner avant de tourner la tête vers son maître.  
Archie s’étira un peu et bougea du mieux qu’il put sans faire trembler toute la maison, pour aller chatouiller le visage de son maître avec ses antennes. Ses griffes étant trop aiguisées, il avait peur de le blesser.  
Lance grogna dans son sommeil et tourna sa tête sur le côté, pensant échapper à la sensation de gène que lui procuraient les antennes du dracolosse.  
Celui-ci grogna en retour et continua à l’embêter avec ses antennes jusqu’à temps que Lance se réveille complètement.

« Arrête ça, Archie … » dit il en repoussant de la main les antennes du dragon orange.  
Satisfait, Archie poussa un grognement tout en aidant son maître à s’asseoir au bord du lit.

Emma arrêta de s’occuper d’un papillusion à l’aile froissée quand elle l’aperçut, marchant vers elle.

« Ah enfin ! Je m’apprêtais à aller te réveiller moi-même. »

« Pas la peine, Archie m’a bien fait comprendre qu’il fallait que je me lève. répondit il en bâillant de façon similaire à son dracolosse.

« Bien. J’espère que tu es bien motivé. »  
« Quel jour et quel mois sommes nous ? » demanda soudain Lance curieusement.  
« Nous sommes le 5 octobre et je crois que c’est mardi, Feuille ? »  
Le leveinard acquiesça en poussant un doux cri.

Lance écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
« Le 5 octobre ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? La dernière date dont je me souvienne c’est le 4 juin … »  
« Tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux longs mois, je m’étonne encore maintenant que tu n’es pas plus de lésion qu’un simple léger traumatisme crânien. »

« Cela va faire cinq mois … » compta t il, l’air stupéfait.

« A peu de chose près oui, c’est bien ça. Bon je me répète mais j’espère que tu es motivé car nous allons grimper! Au programme aujourd’hui : exercices de relaxation et méditation. Bien évidemment je vais refaire tes pansements avant que nous commencions l’ascension du Grand Arbre pour rejoindre le Grand Creux, nous ne serons que quatre, les autres pokemon garderont la chaumière en notre absence.»

« vous aviez tout prévu depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas … »

Emma se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse.  
« Ah oui j’oubliais : nous ne déjeunerons qu’une fois arrivée en haut. Aller, en route !»

Le chemin jusqu’au sommet de l’arbre géant fut long et éprouvant pour Lance, mais il ne céda pas et avec l’aide de son fidèle dracolosse qui l’aida à grimper en le portant plus ou moins tout le long du sentier creusé à même le tronc.  
Au sommet.  
Le bassin d’eau clair luisait toujours d’un éclat vert étrange presque phosphorescent. Emma aida le dresseur de dragons à gravirent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l’espace plat au creux de l’immense arbre dont les branches toujours plus hautes semblaient narguer le ciel.  
Lance était exténué, assoiffé et affamé. Il s’appuyait avec gratitude contre le flanc de son gros dragon. Les jambes flageolantes, il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. 

La femme aux cheveux verts s’agenouilla près du bassin et remplit un bol de bois de l’eau luisante, se releva et le tendit au Dragon Master.  
« Bois, ça te rafraîchira. »

Lance regarda le contenu du bol en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Cette eau ne m’a pas l’air potable. »  
« Elle l’est ! et bien plus que ça, bois. »  
« Qu’entendez-vous par « bien plus que ça » ? »

« Disons pour faire court qu’elle est magique. »

« Magique ? Mais enfin qu’est-ce que vous me racontez encore, la magie ça n'existe pas ! »

Elle soupira, consternée.  
« Ah, ton scepticisme commence à m’agacer sérieusement. Bon, si je te dis qu’en buvant cette eau tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs, hm ? »

« Vraiment ? » répondit il, peu convaincu.

Il saisit le bol et inspecta de nouveau son contenu avant de le boire d’une traite.  
« Du moins je l’espère … » poursuivit Emma.

Lance faillit s’étouffer avec la dernière gorgée.

« Quoi ?! »  
« Oh, ne fais pas ces yeux là. Je ne t’ai jamais menti et je ne le ferai jamais, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. En revanche je n’ai jamais promis de tout te dire. Tu n’es pas prêt pour cela. »  
« Vous allez me balader dans le noir comme bon vous semble c’est ça ? »  
« Dans le noir ? Belle image, mais c’est plutôt de tes propres ténèbres dont tu devrais te préoccuper. »

Lance ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Il savait très bien ce à quoi elle faisait allusion


	8. Chapter 8

Les jours passèrent et une routine s’installa : Emma vérifiait matin et soir les blessures du Dragon Master, une fois les bandages fraîchement posés, elle l’amenait jusqu’au sommet creux du gigantesque arbre et ils passaient toute leur journée assis en tailleur autour du bassin d’eau verte afin de méditer.

Ou du moins de réapprendre dans le cas de Lance qui eut dans un premier temps, beaucoup de mal à rester éveillé et concentré durant les plusieurs heures de méditation que lui imposait la femme aux cheveux verts.  
Comme Lance faisait toujours les mêmes cauchemars, elle espérait en méditant, qu’il en comprenne la signification afin de s’en libérer. Mais la tâche était loin d’être aisée. Et ce qui préoccupait le plus le jeune homme roux pour le moment était la récupération de ses pouvoirs.

Pouvoirs qui étaient effectivement étaient bien hors de sa portée, bloqués psychiquement.   
Une semaine s’était déjà écoulée et il n’y avait toujours pas d’amélioration ni le moindre résultat. Emma devenait de plus en plus inquiète.

Le soleil déclinait. Il allait bientôt disparaître derrière les montagnes à l’Ouest et l’air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus vite, les jours raccourcissaient de plus en plus et il faisait nuit de plus en plus tôt.

Emma commença par s’étirer puis se leva en époussetant sa robe brune, donnant le signal à son jeune protégé qu’il était temps de rentrer à la chaumière.  
Moment qu’il attendait avec impatience à vrai dire car rester assit en tailleur pendant une grande partie de la journée avec comme seul nourriture des baies et de l’eau de l’étrange bassin ne l’enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Et cela affectait son humeur, bien qu’il restait attentif et poli envers Emma, il bouillait de rage intérieurement. Tel un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption à tout instant.  
Les pokemon, même les sauvages, ressentaient la mauvaise humeur du Dragon Master. Ses dragons étaient de plus en plus inquiets et agités mais n’osaient rien dire de peur d’aggraver la situation, même Archie restait en retrait.  
Emma ressentait tout aussi bien qu'eux cette aura négative mais avait décidé d’y faire abstraction, le temps que sa vieille amie vienne à elle.

C’est en arrivant au pied du sentier parcourant le large tronc qu’un pikachu sauvage de la forêt vint à sa rencontre. Celui-ci grimpa sur l’épaule d’Emma et commença à parler très rapidement dans le langage des pokemon.  
Lance regarda la souris électrique avec un mélange d’appréhension et de crainte confuse, comme s’il devait se méfier du rongeur pour une raison quelconque. Il regarda Emma répondre au pokemon tout en gardant les bras croisés, irrité et surtout épuisé.

Le pikachu repartit aussi vite qu’il était venu, Emma se tourna alors en souriant vers son jeune protégé.  
Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur.  
« Et bien ? » 

Il appréciait de moins en moins son attitude et son expression toujours souriante, si calme et si sereine.

« Veux-tu bien m’attendre à l’intérieur, nous avons de la visite ce soir j’ai besoin d’aller à la rencontre de notre visiteur pour l'amener jusqu'ici. »  
Lance se renfrogna mais ne dit rien, obéissant à contre cœur à sa bienfaitrice.  
Emma le laissa seul avec Feuille et ses dragons, gardant un contact télépathique avec le dracolosse et son leveinard par prudence. 

S'enfonçant rapidement et avec une facilité déconcertante à travers les bois et la végétation luxuriante, elle ne pouvait empêcher la même question de revenir dans son esprit depuis plusieurs semaines :   
Pourquoi ce jeune esprit rebelle d'adolescent humain lui restait-il docile ? Quelque chose clochait depuis qu'il s'était aperçu de la perte partielle de ses pouvoirs et de son blocage forcé du reste de ses capacités. Mais l'intuition d'Emma, conservée de sa forme originelle, lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond encore.

Et qui de mieux pour l'aider à résoudre ce problème épineux qu'une véritable humaine qui connaissait parfaitement le sujet, une personne qu'elle respectait énormément et qu'elle savait prendre de grands risques pour venir à elle.  
Emma arrêta sa course folle à travers la vaste forêt de Viridian quand elle vit le chemin pavé de la route 2 s'élargir à travers les arbres de moins en moins nombreux et la clarté du crépuscule inondée la forêt de mille feux.  
Un doux cri retentit dans l'air puis un majestueux long dragon aux écailles bleu clairs vint à sa rencontre.

« Nymeria ! comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! » S'exclama Emma en frottant amicalement son front contre celui du pokemon dragon qui venait d'atterrir.  
Alors une dame d'un certain âge s'avança sur le sentier.  
« Nymeria ? » demanda celle-ci.  
« Elle est avec moi, ma chère amie »

La dame marcha un peu en avant du sentier avant d'apercevoir son amie de longue date, la plus vieille.  
« Nous sommes heureuses de te revoir ma très chère Emma, cela fait si longtemps …. »  
Emma s'avança vers elle, écarta largement ses bras et embrassa la femme chaleureusement.  
« Plus de 10 ans se sont écoulés déjà depuis notre dernière rencontre. » répondit Emma en inclinant la tête respectueusement.  
« Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur toi comme au contraire il en a sur moi ! »  
« Oh détrompe toi, le temps ne m'épargne pas. »

La femme se mit à rire légèrement.  
« Il n'empêche que 50 ans après avoir fait ta connaissance tu es restée exactement la même que dans mon premier souvenir. »  
« Il semblerait que Dialga ait pitié de ma pauvre existence de Gardienne … bref, je suis heureuse que tu aies pu répondre à mon message avec autant de rapidité ! »

« Je l'ai vu en rêve. Tu apparaissais de plus en plus fréquemment dans mes visions ces derniers temps, courant avec toujours autant d'élégance à travers la forêt, et puis une nuit particulièrement agitée j'ai vu le Dragon Rouge en train de se noyer dans ses propres larmes ; je ne pouvais pas ignorer les signes!Alors ce roucool a débarqué à ma fenêtre un jour. Une chance que Nymeria l'ai intercepté en premier, je n'ose imaginer s'il était tombé entre les griffes d'un autre dragon du clan …. »

Emma huma l'air en regardant le soleil complètement disparaître derrière les premières crêtes du Mont Silver.  
« La nuit tombe vite, hâtons nous de rentrer à ma chaumière avant qu'il ne fasse complètement noire, et surtout je ne veux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, il est d'une impatience pour certaines choses simples ! » dit elle en invitant son amie à la suivre d'un geste de la main.

La femme acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et monta délicatement sur le corps serpentin de son pokemon.  
« Alors il est vraiment avec toi. » déclara t elle en hochant la tête comme pour confirmer ses propos.  
« Oui. Disons que Viridian l'a rappelé à lui et que grâce à Archibald j'ai pu faire mon travail de Gardien …. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre un autre Enfant, et surtout pas celui-ci. Enfin bon parlons d'autre chose ! Quelle ruse as tu employé cette fois pour venir à Viridian ? »  
« Ah …. » commença la femme avec un sourire en coin. « Je n'ai pas fait comme l'autre fois, c'est beaucoup plus simple maintenant que j'ai trouvé un alibi en béton, merci Viridian ! »   
« Ah oui ? Raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance était prostré sur le tapis devant la cheminée, ses jambes raides refusaient de le porter plus longtemps.  
Avec la fatigue accumulée de la journée, il s'était littéralement affalé sur le tapis tel un ramoloss sur son rocher. Un ramoloss particulièrement grognon et irritable même en ce début de soirée extrêmement calme.

Tellement grognon qu'aucun de ses pokemon ne voulaient s'approcher de lui, ni même Feuille qui s'était retirée dans la cuisine sans même fredonner comme à son habitude.  
Une chose était certaine, c'est que l'on pouvait percevoir l'orage menaçant gronder dans les prunelles dorées du jeune homme roux. Une rage réprimée qui allait finir par réveiller quelque chose de terrible à force d'être contenue.  
Il avait tellement envie de hurler sa colère qu'il en était frustré de ne pas pouvoir le faire à cause de son état de santé. Plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait comme vidé de toute énergie, toute sa volonté sapée par une force obscure non identifiable.  
Lance sortit quelque peu de son état léthargique quand il entendit des voix et des éclats de rires se rapprocher de la petite maison.

« … Oh je crois qu'il va pleuvoir toute la nuit … le vent se lève et ça, ce n'est jamais bon signe. » Déclara la vieille dame en humant l'air.  
« Je ne peux qu'approuver ce que tu dis, mais avant la pluie, essayons d'éviter l'orage que j'héberge chez moi ! »

La voix inconnue se mit à rire doucement.

« L'orage est inévitable, tôt ou tard il éclatera, mais heureusement pour moi je n'en suis pas à ma première tempête de ce genre ! »  
« Et c'est pour cette raison entre autre que je t'ai fait venir le plus vite possible. »

Lance se redressa lentement, frottant ses yeux comme pour en chasser le sommeil. Non il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu une autre voix que celle de l'étrange femme au cheveux verts. Une voix humaine particulièrement familière.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans la chaumière et faisant vaciller le feu brûlant dans la cheminée.  
« Ah, enfin chez soi ! » soupira Emma.

Le Dragon Master, méfiant de nature, se réfugia derrière le vieux grand fauteuil d'Emma pour être hors de vue.  
Son dracolosse le regarda faire curieusement, puis concentra de nouveau son attention sur la femme aux cheveux verts et sa nouvelle hôte.

Emmitouflée dans une longue cape sombre, son odeur lui était masquée par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier comme si ses sens très développés de dragon lui faisaient défaut.  
D'abord sur leur garde (et l'humeur de leur maître n'aidant pas) les dragons présents se mirent à gronder à l'unisson. C'est alors qu'une tête qui leur était bien connue émergea de derrière l'individue encapuchonnée.

« Nyméria ! » S'exclamèrent en choeur les trois dragons.

A son grand désespoir Lance n'entendit qu'une suite de rugissements incompréhensibles, en revanche il reconnut immédiatement la draco aux écailles clairs.  
Ses pupilles se dilatèrent de surprise et il se recroquevilla d'avantage sur lui-même dans l'espoir futile que sa présence passe inaperçue.

La draco du nom de Nyméria conversait joyeusement avec les autres pokemon dragons présents tandis que sa maîtresse se débarrassait de sa cape et tentait de défroisser le devant de sa robe avec ses mains.  
Emma l'aida à poser ses affaires et l'invita à rentrer dans la pièce principale.

« Tu m'excuseras pour le désordre, j'ai du faire un peu de place avec toutes ces créatures à écailles qui saccagent sans le vouloir mon mobilier ! Tu dormiras dans ma « nouvelle chambre » si on peut dire, car j'ai tout naturellement céder la place à l'Enfant.  
« Je te remercie de ton hospitalité mais ne te plie pas en quatre pour moi ! Je ne suis peut être plus si jeune mais je sais m’accommoder de peu. »

« Oui je le sais alors raison de plus ! Pas de chichis entre nous voyons ! Tu es une Lady après tout et tu mérites ce que j'ai de mieux !»

Emma frappa dans ses mains « Bon ! Il est temps de préparer à dîner ! Nous n'avons pas encore souper et j'imagine que toi non plus alors ne perdons pas d'avantage de temps ! Feuille, les dragons ! »

Les pokemon poussèrent des cris d'enthousiasme avant de tous se diriger dans la cuisine.  
La femme invitée leva alors une main : « Oh là on se calme. Ce soir c'est moi l'hôte et c'est moi qui cuisine. Et j’ajouterai qu'il ne peut y avoir aucune protestation. » déclara t elle d'une voix calme mais ferme à la fois.

Emma lui fit un grand sourire.  
« Comme il te plaira, Dragon Lady. »

La femme esquissa un sourire à l'évocation de ce titre.

« Merci. Mais avant cela, j'aimerai débusquer le petit dragon qui se cache derrière ton grand fauteuil près de la cheminée. »

« Oh mais je t'en prie, pars en chasse, tu connais mieux le comportement de ce 'genre de créature que moi ! » répondit Emma grandement amusée par la situation.

Il avait tout entendu. Depuis le début de leur conversation, le cœur de Lance s'était mit à battre de plus en plus fort, l'obligeant à agripper sa poitrine avec une main. La respiration haletante et les yeux hermétiquement clos, il ne pouvait empêcher les gouttes de sueur froide de couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

A mesure que les pas de la dame se s'approchait de lui, Lance se plaquait d'avantage contre le fauteuil, comme voulant se fondre littéralement dans son ombre.

Quand elle arriva enfin à son niveau, tout d'abord elle ne le vit pas.   
Scrutant la pièce de ses yeux perçants, elle ne tarda pas à le repérer, et ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur.  
Un animal sauvage. Apeuré, blessé et complètement déboussolé. Voilà ce qu'elle vit. Non pas le fier et arrogant Maître des Dragons, celui-là même qui avait fait serment d'éradiquer toute forme d'humanité de la surface de la Terre au profit des pokemon.

Enora s'agenouilla à son niveau et son petit-fils recula d'avantage qu'il n'était possible pour lui, son dos percutant violemment les pieds du fauteuil.   
Les yeux hagards, il ne semblait pas réellement la reconnaître.

« Chut, tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant mon petit dragon, tout va s'arranger. » murmura Enora d'une voix calme et douce, apaisante.  
Cette tentative d'apaisement ne fit qu'aggraver la situation et Lance commença à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer, suffocant presque dans sa soudaine crise de panique, il s'effondra sur le sol.


	9. Chapter 9

Enora se précipita vers lui, elle le prit dans ses bras. 

Tournant délicatement la tête de son petit-fils, elle prit son pouls en plaçant ses doigts sur son cou.  
Attendant quelque secondes en fermant les yeux afin de s'imprégner des pulsations puis elle les rouvrit subitement.

« Emma ! Emma vient vite j'ai besoin de toi ! » S'exclama t-elle en tournant sa tête en direction de la cuisine.

Entendant son nom prononcé avec autant d'urgence, la femme aux cheveux verts stoppa net ce qu'elle était en train de faire et accourut vers son amie.

« Qui y a t il ? Que s'est il passé ? »

« Il a fait une crise de complète panique. Et tout ça juste en me voyant ... je ne comprends pas ... »

Emma s'agenouilla auprès d'Enora et de son petit-fils. Elle secoua la tête.  
« Lance est très perturbé, il est épuisé moralement et physiquement mais il y a autre chose que je m'évertue de trouver mais sans succès pour le moment. »

Archie et les autres dragons s'approchèrent à leur tour. Le dracolosse se demanda pourquoi la matriarche avait crié si soudainement.  
Nyméria s'avança de plus près, rampant vers sa maîtresse elle la regarda un instant dans les yeux avant d'effleurer la joue du Dragon Master du bout de son museau.  
La dragonne poussa un petit cri.

« Le jeune maître Lance a son esprit perdu dans les brumes sombres. Je ne peux le voir. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent mutuellement, tentant de comprendre les paroles de la draco.  
Enora se redressa.

« Aide-moi à le soulever, il ne faut pas le laisser là. »

La femme aux cheveux verts hocha la tête.  
« Par ici »

Les deux femmes soulevèrent sans aucune difficulté le pauvre dresseur de dragons. Elles le placèrent dans le lit qu'il occupait contre son gré depuis déjà plusieurs mois maintenant.

Sa grand-mère s'assit sur le bord en bois brut du lit et lui caressa la joue.  
« Que t'est il arrivé mon pauvre petit dragon ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te retrouves dans un état pareil ? Hm ? » murmura t-elle doucement, soucieuse.

« Les Enfants de la Forêt se sont affrontés et il en est ressortit vaincu. Viridian l'a épargné mais le prix à payer semble plus lourd que ce que je ne pensais. » Expliqua Emma, debout juste derrière Enora.

« Je l'ai vu dans mes visions oui. Un enfant au cœur aussi brillant que le soleil terrassant un dragon rouge, le mettant à bas à l'aide d'une lumière aveuglante. Une lumière promesse de vie pourtant, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Dans la lettre que tu m'as envoyée, tu disais que tu avais retrouvé mon petit-fils foudroyé et qu'il fallait que je vienne t'assister car son esprit ne lui appartenait plus. J'avoue ne pas avoir vue cette dernière partie. »

Emma secoua la tête.

« Un puissant légendaire interfère depuis quelques temps, j'ai bien peur que ce soit Lance qui l'ait réveillé et c'est justement ce pourquoi l'autre Enfant a dû intervenir, pour empêché l'invocation de ce légendaire. »

« Un Légendaire dis-tu ? » Enora poussa un long soupir « Ah …. je l'ai su avant même sa naissance que cette enfant serait très spécial mais j'étais loin de me douter à quel point ! Quelques soient les puissantes forces qui gouvernent ce monde, la vie m'a appris une chose certaine c'est que l'on ne peut lutter contre son destin. »

« Ses choix lui appartiennent tout de même. » objecta Emma.

« A ce stade de sa vie, j'ai le sentiment que l'on a choisi pour lui. Un choix dont il subit les conséquences directes à présent. »

« Lance n'appartient pas uniquement au monde des hommes, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? »

Enora hocha la tête.

« Son aura n'est pas humaine, n'importe quel pokemon ne peut s'y tromper et les Légendaires le savent, un lien entre les deux mondes est si rare qu'il est convoité par tous. Heureusement pour lui que le Gardien des Abysses et Viridian l'ont revendiqué les premiers ! Je n'ose imaginer si un autre légendaire avait interféré …. » Déclara Emma avec gravité.

« Précieux ou non pour les Légendaires ou pour les hommes, je ne laisserai pas mon petit-fils souffrir d'avantage. J'ai attendu trop longtemps, trop de temps s'est écoulé et tant de mal a déjà été fait que je ne saurai en tolérer d'avantage. »

« Je comprends cela, mais que faire ? J’espérai que tu aies une solution. »

Enora s'adressa à sa draco de façon direct.

« Nyméria, tu m'as dit que son esprit était perdu dans les ombres, peux tu essayer de me décrire ce que tu ressens ? »

Le dragon bleu hocha la tête mit à nouveau son museau contre le front de Lance.

Fermant les yeux, le pokemon dragon se concentra. La dragonne utilisa son aura pour intercepter l'esprit du jeune humain qu'elle avait vu grandir. Elle identifia avec clarté tous les êtres présents dans la chaumière et même autour, sa maîtresse, les pokemon sauvages, les autres dragons, cette Emma qu'elle identifia comme un puissant pokemon ; mais pas l'objet de sa recherche. A la place elle perçut une aura entourée de brouillard sombre, une brume malsaine presque palpable ; comme du poison polluant l'esprit si brillant du jeune maître des dragons.

« Du poison ! » cracha t-elle avec dégoût.

« Du poison ? » répéta Emma, incrédule.

« Empoisonné par un autre esprit ! Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui puisse faire cela et qui soit restée assez longtemps auprès de mon petit-fils pour exercer une telle emprise : Agatha ! » S'exclama Enora avec colère et incompréhension.

« Agatha ! C'est vraiment elle la cause de tout ceci !? Son emprise est tellement forte qu'il n'est plus lui-même ! Pas étonnant que tous mes efforts ne servaient à rien, depuis le début !» Cracha Emma avec autant d'animosité que la femelle dragon.

« Quand a t-elle commencé à le posséder, je l'ignore. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu être à ses côtés ... Ah si seulement … »

« Ne te blâme pas Enora, tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Rien n'empêchera la culpabilité de me ronger le cœur mais il faut réagir et vite ! Seulement sont emprise est si forte qu'elle était indétectable même pour toi. »

« Vous les médiums, vous avez des pouvoirs que je n'aurai jamais …. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de l'exorciser. »

Enora secoua la tête « Pas sans l'aide du protecteur de la forêt. »

Emma se mordit la lèvre « Et le temps qui est contre nous ! C'est une véritable tempête qui se prépare dehors ! »

« Oui et une tempête tout ce qu'il y a de non naturel. Qu'importe je suis prête à braver le vent et la pluie si c'est pour sauver mon petit dragon de cette sorcière ! »

« Sorcière ? C'est le mot ! cette odieuse vieille femme est une experte de la magie noire ! Elle et son armée de spectres m'ont filé la chair de poule. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi maître Lance lui faisait confiance, mais maintenant je sais, elle l'a embobiné depuis le début ! Et tout ça sous mon nez ! » Gronda Archie en montrant les crocs.

« Calme toi Archibald ! Le mal est fait. En revanche toute magie peut être défaite par une autre magie. C'est notre chance, profitons qu'il soit inconscient pour purifier son esprit. Emma, guide-nous vers l'endroit le plus pure de Viridian. »

Emma baissa les yeux, résignée   
« Je regrette, je ne peux pas faire cela. Sans Viridian. Et il n'est pas ici, enfin pas dans cette époque et cet espace-temps. »

« Je vois, nous sommes seuls …. » soupira Enora

Emma releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir traversant soudain ses prunelles rosées.

« Il y a peut être une solution … si nous combattons le mal par le mal alors peut être que ... oui, ça devrait marcher ! »

« Plaît il ? » Demanda la grand-mère de Lance en arquant un sourcil.

« Au point où nous en sommes, je préfère choisir une solution radicale plutôt que de le voir dépérir plus avant et sombrer dans la folie sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de le regarder ! Agatha utilise des spectres pour donner vie à ses plans machiavéliques et bien soit ! Nous utiliserons ses faiblesses les plus évidentes pour la vaincre ! Pour une fois, les ténèbres seront nos alliées. »

« Maîtresse Enora ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! » Protesta Archie avec les grognements d'approbation des autres pokemon présents.

« Hélas, je crois que c'est la meilleure et la seule solution qu'il nous reste. Je suis prête à courir le risque si cela peut sortir Lance de ce cauchemar ; maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un pokemon ténèbres assez puissant et assez aimable pour nous venir en aide. »

La femme aux cheveux verts se frotta le front pensivement quelques instants avant de hocher la tête 

« Je connais un endroit, une caverne qui sert de repère à un gang de pokemon sauvages, des types ténèbres entre autres. Mais cela se situe dans les contreforts du Mont Silver, ce n'est pas tout près. »

« Qu'importe, Archibald nous y conduira, il est assez grand et fort pour nous transporter tous les trois. »

Le pokemon dragon secoua la tête.

« Je refuse d'amener Maître Lance à une bande de pokemon vicieux et retords ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent lui faire ! »

Enora plaça une main rassurante sur les écailles du dragon orange.  
« Il n'arrivera rien, nous y veillerons » affirma t elle d'une voix calme mais déterminée.

Nyméria voulut confirmer les paroles de sa maîtresse en émettant un doux cri afin de rassurer le dracolosse mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux.  
Emma prépara le départ, elle remit sa cape sur ses épaules et tendit la sienne à son amie qui finissait d'emmitoufler son petit-fils dans quelques couvertures bien chaudes. Archie prit alors le plus délicatement son jeune maître dans ses pattes et s'avança d'une démarche gauche vers la porte d'entrée.

Les autres pokemon dragons regardèrent les deux femmes avec des yeux terrifiés, implorants.

Enora soupira, elle aperçut les quelques hyperballs rangées dans un coin, s'en saisit et le présenta aux dragons.

« Je suppose que vous ne comptez pas rester là, loin de votre maître. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, une réponse silencieuse mais déterminée.

Alors, sans qu'on en leur donne l'ordre, chacun intégra sa sphère, sauf ceux pour qui elles avaient été détruites : Archie, Sakor et Valaa.

Les draco jumeaux encadrèrent leur aîné de façon a lui créer une escorte. La petite troupe quitta la chaumière, en pleine nuit sous un vent furieux et une pluie battante.  
Archie s'abaissa du plus qu'il pu pour permettre à Emma de grimper sur son dos avec Feuille, elles se chargèrent de maintenir son maître entre ses épaules en offrant leurs corps pour le protéger des éléments et d'assurer un minimum de sécurité lors du vol qu'ils allaient entreprendre.

Enora, quant à elle, grimpa sur le dos de sa draco escortée de très près par les dragons jumeaux. D'un signe de tête en direction de son amie, Emma demanda à Archie de s'envoler.  
Le grand dragon décolla, quitta la clairière abritée par le grand arbre et commença à prendre de la hauteur. A peine quelques battements d'ailes plus tard, il dû lutter contre les vents furieux, battant l'air de ses puissantes ailes, le dracolosse n'eut aucun mal à stabiliser sa position dans les airs. Emma fut impressionnée par la puissance et la maîtrise du pokemon, elle plissa les yeux pour regarder en direction du trio de draco et maintint sa capuche sur sa tête avec sa seule main libre, l'autre étant étroitement serrée autour du corps du Dragon Master. Elle pencha sa tête avant de parler de la voix la plus forte qu'elle pouvait.

« En avant, Enora va nous suivre de près, essaie de prendre un peu de hauteur mais pas de trop, il ne faut pas voler trop près des arbres sinon on se prendra des débris de végétation ! » Hurla t-elle à Archie mais sa voix était à peine audible.  
Malgré le vent, le dracolosse comprit ses directives et partit à vive allure tout en faisant attention de ne pas semer Nyméria.

Le convoi de dragons disparut dans les tourments de la tempête, les dragons n'avaient aucune peine à s'orienter dans les éléments déchaînés, en revanche les humaines sur leurs dos devaient se cramponner de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, luttant contre le vent et la pluie battante.

Prendre de la hauteur ne s'avéra pas plus bénéfique que de rester en rase motte au-dessus des arbres. Suivant les directives d'Emma, Archie fonça vers les contreforts du mont Argenté, là où une crevasse à même le flanc de la montagne s'ouvrait à eux. Cette grotte était quasiment tout le temps invisible pour les yeux curieux, se fondant dans le paysage, cachée par la végétation. Mais par un heureux hasard, cette nuit elle était bien visible même pour les yeux moins perçants des deux femmes.

Ils atterrirent sans plus attendre devant l'entrée de cette cavité. Complètement trempés et frigorifiés, Emma et Enora s'occupèrent de déposer le jeune homme roux sur le sol et de faire descendre Feuille du dos d'Archie. Le pokemon de type normal n'était absolument pas rassuré par le sinistre endroit dans lequel ils étaient entrés, scrutant l'obscurité à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect. Les draco eux-aussi n'étaient pas tranquille mais ils étaient habitués à la noirceur des grottes et leurs yeux adaptés à la vision nocturne.

Enora n'était pas gênée par la pénombre non plus, tout comme son petit-fils, l'héritage du sang de dragon coulant dans ses veines lui prodiguait des aptitudes inhumaines.  
Le groupe se resserra autour du Dragon Master inconscient, formant un cercle protecteur. Enora fouilla dans le sac qu'elle avait amené et lança une hyperball : Amber la dracaufeu apparut, illuminant la caverne par la seule flamme de sa queue.

Elle observa brièvement le lieu dans lequel elle venait d'apparaître, scrutant rapidement les lieux de ses yeux de reptile, elle cracha un jet de flamme qui illumina toute la caverne, faisant déguerpir les habitants des lieux dans les recoins sombres. Amber poussa un grognement d'avertissement avant de venir se coller entre Archie et Nyméria, protégeant son maître avec une détermination farouche.

Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun attendant le moindre signe de mouvement de l'autre. Emma s'avança de quelques pas et malgré son incapacité à distinguer correctement dans le noir, elle avança sans trébucher et se campa de toute sa hauteur avant de déclarer d'une voix forte et assurée : 

« Je sais que vous êtes là ! Vous nous observez depuis notre arrivée, vous me reconnaissez, c'est moi qui vous ait soigné par le passé ! Je demande à présent que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi comme nous l'avions convenu autrefois ! »  
L'écho de sa voix se perdit dans les méandres de la cavité et le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Après un long moment passé à scruter les ténèbres, ses yeux captèrent une faible lueur. De multiples pairs d'yeux semblèrent former un cercle autour de leur position, des yeux luisants d'une aura malveillante.

Un ricanement retentit dans le noir puis un pokemon fantomatique apparut devant eux. Ses yeux jaunes, son chapeau pointu rapiécé et son collier de sphères rouge translucides ainsi que son aspect éthéré ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

« Magirêve... »

les autres pokemon aux yeux luisants s'agitèrent soudain avant de se regrouper en un même point, non loin de là où se trouvait Emma.  
« Ah enfin, vous déniez montrer votre museau ! Bande de lâches que vous êtes vous les pokemon ténèbres ! »

« Ne nous insulte pas ! Tu es sur notre territoire » siffla un des pokemon, visiblement leur chef.

« N'empêche que c'est bien vous qui êtes cachés dans le noir ! Je sais que vous êtes là bande de farfurets ! Mais ce n'est pas vous que je viens voir. »

« Ah …. Tu vas toujours droit au but Emma, tu empestes toujours autant le pokemon de type combat pour moi ! » répondit un dimoret, s'approchant à distance raisonnable d'Emma.

« Que viens tu faire dans notre grotte, hein Emma ? Avec cette vieille humaine et son jeune humain à poils roux qui empeste le dragon ! » demanda la magirêve en se rapprochant de la zone éclairée par les flammes d'Amber. 

Son visage fantomatique à peine à un mètre du visage d'Emma qui ne flancha pas, campant sa position en fixant le pokemon de ses yeux verts à reflets roses.

« Tu me dois une faveur Bayaga et je viens à présent réclamer mon dû ! »

La magirêve du nom de Bayaga se mit a rire, ses ricanements à glacer le sang faisant écho dans toute la grotte.

« Je n'ai pas oublier, Emma la Gardienne ! » Siffla t-elle.

« Alors respecte notre marché et aide-moi. »

« Que je t'aide … et pourquoi donc d'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu ramené ces humains avec toi ? » demanda le pokemon spectre en faisant un signe de tête vers le Dragon Master.

« C'est pour lui que je suis venue te demander d'honorer ta promesse. »

« Qu'a t-il de si spécial cet humain ? Hm ? » demanda curieusement le pokemon en souriant sournoisement.

« C'est un des Enfants, tu sais ce que cela veut dire. »

« Ksh, ksh, ksh, épargne moi ton discours de mystique ! Je sais de quoi tu veux parler ! Ces humains ne devraient même pas exister ! C'est- »

« Contre nature ? C'est ça ? Au contraire ! Les humains et les pokemon formaient autrefois une harmonie qu'il faut à tout prix restaurer ! Viridian l'a bien comprit et ce jeune humain que tu vois est sans doute celui qui y contribuera, je le sais, je le sens ... »

Devant la véhémence des paroles d'Emma, la magirêve cessa de rire et se renfrogna.  
Elle avança prudemment et scruta avec attention le visage de Lance.

« ...hm. Y a pas à dire, ce n'est pas un humain 'normal' celui-là. » déclara t-elle après l'avoir renifler de près (ce que Archie désapprouva en émettant un grondement sourd.)  
Alors Enora s'avança courageusement vers le pokemon spectre.

« Je t'en prie, aide mon petit-fils ! Sa vie n'est peut être rien à tes yeux et s'il en vient à mourir alors son âme cherchera un nouveau corps afin d'accomplir sa destinée. Seulement piégé dans les ténèbres comme il l'est actuellement, il vivra un cauchemar éternel et alors le Gardien des Abysses ainsi que l'Esprit de la Forêt se lamenteront jusqu'à en mourir. Je le sais car je l'ai vu. »

« Vu ? Tes yeux voyagent à travers l'espace et le temps n'est-ce pas vieille humaine ? Ksh, ksh, ksh ! C'est une belle malédiction que voilà ! Et d'après ce que tu dis, un avenir incertain reposerait sur mon intervention ? Quelle ironie ! » répliqua le pokemon en caquetant.

Emma fusilla du regard le pokemon spectre qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer un peu. La magirêve observa la situation dans un silence tendu avant de répondre finalement.

« Soit, soit. Nous t'aiderons mais c'est la dernière fois que tu m'embarques dans tes histoires d'humains ! »

Emma inclina la tête.

« J'apprécie le fait que tu honores ta promesse Bayaga. »

« … ouais, ouais, finissons en le plus vite possible ! Ses dragons empestent ! »

Alors toutes les têtes écailleuses se braquèrent sur la Magirêve qui les défia en affichant un sourire narquois.

« Bien, ce que je voudrais c'est que la magie des ténèbres imprègne ce jeune humain roux que j'ai amené à toi, je veux le débarrasser d'une emprise spectrale. » déclara Emma, prête à ne plus négocier.

Le pokemon spectre réfléchit un moment puis se concerta avec le dimoret. Celui-ci semblait être le chef du groupe de farfurets habitants les lieux. Après un moment, Bayaga revint près d'Emma.

« nous allons faire ce que tu demandes mais je dois te prévenir, toi et l'autre vieille humaine que ça sera douloureux pour l'autre humain. Ce ne sont pas des attaques physique, c'est bien pire. »

« Je le sais. » confirma la femme aux cheveux verts, le regard déterminé.

Emma se tourna vers Enora pour demander son approbation, celle-ci approuva silencieusement, berçant la tête de son petit-fils dans ses bras d'une manière protectrice.

A contre cœur, la matriarche du Clan dragon se releva et demanda à Archie de porter son maître vers le centre de la caverne.

Le gros dragon orange déposa son maître le plus délicatement possible sur le sol de pierre froide, s'éloignant à regret.

Alors tous les farfurrets cachés dans les recoins de la caverne se rallièrent autour du dimoret et de la magirêve maîtresse des opérations. De simples regards et petits cris et les farfurets commencèrent à former un cercle autour du jeune homme roux, le dimoret à ses pieds et la magirêve près de sa tête.

Le pokemon spectre regarda une dernière fois Emma :  
« Cela risque d'être un spectacle des plus effroyables, je doute que cet humain te considère comme une amie après ce que nous allons lui infliger … enfin s'il s'en remet un jour Ksh, ksh, ksh ! »

« Fais ce que tu à faire, je m'occupe du reste. »

« Soit, comme il te plaira ! Je te conseille de ne pas regarder. »

Restés en retrait, les dragons protégeaient Enora qui ne quittait pas des yeux son petit-fils.

Et alors cela commença.

Au cœur d'une nuit noire, dans une caverne obscure baignée de ténèbres, les petites créatures à la fourrure noire commencèrent à exécuter une curieuse danse autour du Dragon Master. La magirêve poussait de drôles de cris sinistres, comme des incantations d'un autre âge ; alors elle lança une attaque tourmente qui réveilla Lance en sursaut, enfin sembla le réveiller.

Il était dans un état de transe, à mi chemin entre le réveil et la torpeur. Allongé sur le sol, les iris complètement noirs et le regard vide.

La magirêve n'attendit pas plus longtemps quand elle sentit une aura bien particulière qui ne provenait pas du jeune humain étendu sur le sol en dessous d'elle, elle fit signe au dimoret qui a son tour donna l'ordre à tous les farfurets rassemblés de lancer une attaque viborscur tous en même temps.

Le spectacle était effroyable, pendant un court laps de temps la caverne toute entière et ses environ furent éclairés d'une lumière violette malsaine et un cri d'agonie déchira la nuit.

Une forme spectrale jaillit de la bouche du Dragon Master, poussant un cri strident à glacer le sang d'une voix inhumaine se superposant à celle du jeune homme roux.  
Les pokemon ténèbres concentrèrent leurs attaques sur ce spectre qui hurlait de plus belle à chaque nouvelle attaque reçue avant que la magirêve ne viennent l'achever d'une attaque punition.

La forme se déchira dans les airs et disparut dans une dernière plainte horrible. Cependant, Lance continua à crier de douleur, à crier à s'en casser la voix. Allongé sur le sol, le corps tordus de douleurs dans des positions improbables, il cessa de bouger quand la magirêve lui effleura le front.

Avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres, elle s'adressa une dernière fois à Emma.

« ma tâche est accomplie, ce qui possédait cet humain est à présent détruit. A toi maintenant d'expliquer ton geste au Gardien ! Ksh ! Ksh ! Ksh ! » déclara t-elle, son ricanement faisant écho dans le noir, ses yeux jaunes disparaissant rapidement dans la pénombre.

Enora se précipita auprès de son petit-fils, n'osant tout d'abord pas le toucher tellement il était encore imprégné de ténèbres.

« Emma … qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » demanda la vieille femme en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Je ... »

Emma restait figée, les yeux clos. 

« … le Gardien …. »

La femme aux cheveux verts était plus que troublée par les dernière paroles de Bayaga et se demandait si la magirêve savait réellement de quoi elle parlait.  
Pendant ce temps, Enora et les dragons attendaient un signe de réveil du Dragon Master mais malheureusement celui-ci était toujours inerte, comme plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Quelque chose clochait, Archie pouvait le ressentir et cet endroit n'arrangeait rien et pour accentuer leur malaise, la tempête avait gagné en puissance, déracinant les arbres, balayant tout sur son passage.

« Enora, écarte toi ! » cria soudain Emma en se précipitant auprès de son amie. 

Elle l'a fit reculer le plus possible de son petit-fils avec les pokemon.

« Mais enfin, Emma, je ne comprends pas ... »

« Ne le touche surtout pas ! Ce n'est pas lui ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ... »

« Il n'est plus possédé, ça j'en suis sûre, seulement toutes ces années d'entraînement que toi et ton époux vous lui avez infligé n'auront servit à rien si je n'interviens pas rapidement et dans les règles. »

« Tu veux dire que …. »

Emma hocha la tête avec gravité.

« oui, j'en ai bien peur. Je l'ai déjà vu : en cas de danger son instinct l'appelle à lui et même s'il sommeille depuis des siècles le lien est tellement fort et l'appel tellement puissant que c'est quasi incontrôlable ! »

« Oh non … non c'est trop tôt ! Il ne peut en être ainsi pas maintenant ! » gémit Enora en se couvrant la bouche avec ses mains.

« Je dois essayer de le calmer et pour ça il n'y a qu'une solution et ça va me coûter toute mon énergie … le transfert ... »

Emma invita Archie à la rejoindre et lui expliqua brièvement quelque chose par télépathie. Le dragon orange prit un air grave et et hocha solennellement la tête, il ne quitta pas Emma et lui tendit une patte.

La femme aux cheveux verts s'empressa de serrer la patte du dragon avec sa main droite tandis qu'elle serrait très fort une des mains de Lance avec sa main gauche.  
Le Dragon Master ouvrit subitement les yeux au contact.

Des yeux bleus luisants, totalement étrangers, la fixèrent du regard.   
On pouvait sentir la puissance et la furie dans ses prunelles azures. Une puissance incroyable, à peine soutenable comme une vague déferlant, écrasant tout sur son passage.

Alors la Gardienne de Viridian concentra toute ses forces et usa de toute la puissance de ses pouvoirs sur le dracolosse et son maître.

Enora du s'abriter les yeux avec ses mains tandis qu'une vive lumière verte emplissait la caverne.

L'essence même de la forêt était telle que de la végétation commença à pousser tout autour d'Emma et la caverne humide et sombre se transforma rapidement en un endroit luxuriant de végétation.

Soudain Lance tenta de se défaire de son emprise et elle dut lutter pour le maintenir dans sa poigne, resserrant ses doigts autour de son poignet au point de lui laisser une grosse marque rouge sur la peau.

« Lâche-le Viridian ! Laisse-le venir à moi ! » siffla une voix étrange en se servant de la bouche du jeune homme.

« Jamais ! » hurla Emma avec une voix qui n'était pas celle qu'avait l'habitude d'entendre Enora et les pokemon dragons.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! » siffla la voix avec rage.  
« Lugia ! Arrête ça, laisse-le tranquille je t'en prie ! L'heure n'est pas venue ! Tu mets en péril l'équilibre du monde ! »  
« Je n'ai que faire de l'équilibre ! Il m'a appelé ! Il en subira les conséquences ! »  
« Je comprends ta rage ! Mais c'est à moi de m'occuper de cela ! C'est mon Enfant ! Et Ho-oh plaiderait pour moi s'il était là ! Je t'en prie reprends ton sommeil jusqu'à son retour ! »

Lugia allait répliquer mais à la mention de son âme sœur, le légendaire se réprima et son emprise sur Lance vacilla quelques instants.

Emma saisit sa chance et réussit à rompre le lien assez longtemps pour que la transe cesse. Alors elle entreprit de faire ce qu'elle avait planifié depuis le début, puisant dans toute l'énergie spirituelle et vitale qu'il lui restait, elle parvint à intervertir les esprits.  
Puis ce fut le néant.


	10. Chapter 10

Une odeur de confiture en train de cuire …

Ses paupières s'agitèrent soudain et ses iris dorées se heurtèrent rapidement à la lueur vive du soleil du matin qui les força à se fermer à nouveau.

Archibald commença à s'étirer comme à son habitude quand ses yeux encore emplis de sommeil se posèrent sur ses pattes. 

Pattes sans écaille et avec de longs doigts dépourvus de griffes.

Le cri de surprise qu'il poussa alerta Feuille qui se précipita dans la chambre.

« Tout va bien ! Archie, tout va bien ! » dit-elle dans la langue des pokemon.

Mais malheureusement le pauvre dracolosse ne comprit pas un seul mot. Il se leva d'un bond et manqua de s'affaler sur le sol, peu habitué à marcher avec des pieds humains.

Malgré sa panique, le dragon orange comprit rapidement la situation : Emma avait réussit ! 

Accroupit sur le sol, il contempla les grandes mains du corps qui était temporairement le sien à présent, jouant à plier et déplier ses doigts et ses orteils, bougeant ses mains dans tous les sens avec un drôle de sourire sur le visage.

Voyant que Feuille l'observait avec un air intrigué il se tourna vers elle et essaya de parler.

« Ou est Emma ? »

Mais les seuls sons qu'il put prononcer furent une suite de grognements finissant pas 'ma'

Feuille quitta précipitamment la chambre et revint quelques instants plus tard en compagnie d'Enora et de Nyméria.

La femme aux cheveux grisonnants s'avança de quelques pas.

Archie leva sa tête vers elle et esquissa un large sourire.

« Archibald ? » demanda Enora avec hésitation. 

celui-ci répondit pas un drôle de son, comme un grognement de joie.

« Oh par le Grand Dragon, c'est incroyable ! Je, je n'arrive pas à y croire. » s'exclama la matriarche en s'accroupissant près du dracolosse à présent dans le corps de son petit-fils.

Elle l'aida à se relever et à faire quelque pas en direction de la pièce à vivre de la chaumière.

Archibald appréciait toutes ses nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait en étant dans la peau de son maître. Corps qui était petit et fragile comparé au sien et surtout ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant même c'était la faim, la fatigue, un horrible mal de gorge, des courbatures et un besoin vitale de se dégourdir les jambes.

Alors il eut une idée lumineuse, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas encore parler correctement, il écrirait ! Ça il savait le faire puisque Lance lui avait apprit.

Un pokemon qui sait lire et écrire c'est très peu courant (mise à part certains types psy) alors un dragon encore moins ! Mais Archie apprenait vite et était très habile et agile pour un dracolosse de sa taille.

Grâce à quelques gestes il sut se faire rapidement comprendre et demanda de quoi écrire sous l’œil étonné d'Enora et de Feuille tandis que Nyméria Sakor et Valaa arrivait à interpréter ce que voulait le dragon orange.

Assit tant bien que mal sur le tapis près de la cheminée, Archie commença à griffonner sur le papier, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprise pour finalement adopter un geste d'écriture qui lui convenait et il finit par écrire lisiblement :  
« où est Emma ? »

Lorsque Enora lut le message son visage s'assombrit.

« Oh Archie … je suis vraiment navrée mais elle a disparut après ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte. J'ignore où elle est et même si elle est encore en vie. »

Archie parut très déçu, affichant une expression boudeuse, une expression qu'Enora n'avait plus revue sur le visage de son petit-fils depuis bien longtemps, ce qui la fit sourire.

« maître Lance ? » griffonna le dracolosse en présentant le papier à Enora.

« Il est dans ta pokéball … je t'avoue que je n'ose pas le sortir, tu es puissant Archibald, tu le sais, tu peux être très dangereux.

« Je comprends. » écrivit le dracolosse en réponse.

Il resta un moment à réfléchir quand son estomac émit un lourd grognement.  
La vielle femme éclata de rire.

« Allez viens nourrir cet estomac qui crie famine ! »

Archie ne se fit pas prier et engloutit de bon cœur tout ce qu'on lui présentait.

« Doucement ! Ton maître n'a pas l'habitude de manger autant en si peu de temps, tu vas te rendre malade. » avertit Enora en voyant Archie vider un pot entier de confiture encore chaude.

Le voyant la bouche pleine et et les joues tachées de confiture, Enora ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps.

Archie lui sourit largement après avoir avalé tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.  
Il se sentait un peu mieux mais une douleur lancinante le gênait.

« Le voyant se renfrogner, la veille femme cessa de rire :

« qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Archie ne se fit pas prier, attrapa son bout de papier et griffonna :

« J'ai mal là. » écrivit il en tapotant sa poitrine.

« Ah oui, Emma m'en a parlé, il va falloir que j'examine cette plaie de plus près … Et elle qui est introuvable, je suis bien ennuyée ... » dit elle, inquiète.

Archie se leva soudainement d'un bon et saisit la main d'Enora pour l'entraîner dehors. Sans plus attendre il se mit en position pour décoller sous le regard intrigué d'Enora.

A la dernière minute, le grand dragon se souvint qu'il n'avait pas son corps mais celui de son maître. Il manqua de se ramasser sur le sol si la matriarche ne l'avait pas soutenu.  
Alors il leva ses yeux vers l'arbre gigantesque et pointa un doigt vers celui-ci en faisant le geste d'aller vers le haut.

« Tu veux monter tout en haut de cet arbre ? » traduisit Enora intriguée.

Archie approuva vigoureusement d'un signe de tête.

« très bien, je pense que les draco pourront nous emmener. »

Valaa et Nyméria hochèrent la tête avant de s'enrouler autour des deux humains et de les glisser chacun sur leur dos.

L'ascension fut de courte durée mais Archie n'était absolument pas rassuré, d'habitude c'était lui qui volait et qui transportait des gens et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas du tout habitué à l'équilibre exigé par un corps humain.

Archie savait que le bassin d'eau verte avait d'étranges propriétés et il avait le sentiment que quelque chose se passait là-bas mais il était loin de s'imaginer quoi exactement.

Il fut surpris de voir un corps immergé au fond du bassin.

« Emma ! » s'exclama Enora en descendant du dos de Nyméria et en se précipitant près du bord du bassin sans pourtant s'aventurer plus loin.

L'eau étrange luisait d'une lueur surnaturelle : le pouvoir de Viridian.

Sans même y réfléchir, Archie se débarrassa des vêtements qu'il portait et s'aventura dans l'eau. La froideur de l'eau le fit frissonner mais il continua à avancer. Le niveau de l'eau lui montait jusqu'à la poitrine et il du s'immerger complètement pour saisir le corps de la femme aux cheveux verts.

Alors il sentit le pouvoir de Viridian. Cette aura si particulière, si familière pour lui mais cette fois-ci c'était bien lui qui s'en servait et non qui le recevait.

Ce pouvoir incroyable de régénération insuffla la vie d'une manière ou d'une autre au corps inerte de la Gardienne de Viridian qui ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux dans lesquelles dansaient une lueur aussi verte et surnaturelle que l'eau.

Alors elle se rapprocha d'Archie et plaqua ses mains sur son torse ainsi que ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui rendant son pouvoir et son énergie dans le processus.  
La Gardienne et l'Enfant sortir de l'eau sans être essoufflé.

Archie regagna le bord et se hissa tant bien que mal, l'air de la forêt le faisant frissonner de la tête au pied.

Enora se précipita vers lui et l'enveloppa du yukata qu'il avait laissé tombé sur le sol.

« Vous êtes restés si longtemps sous l'eau … j'ai cru que ... »

« Allons Enora, il en faut vraiment plus pour nous tuer et surtout avec cette eau là ! En revanche je te déconseille d'y toucher ou d'en boire, ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour les humains étrangers à Viridian. » Elle se tourna vers Archie et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Merci Archie pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, ce don désintéressé me prouve que tu es vraiment un dragon honorable. » dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Archie lui sourit et inclina sa tête.

Ni plus ni moins affectée par sa nudité ou la température ou encore moins le simple fait d'être mouillée, Emma se hissa hors du bassin et commença à descendre l'étroit sentier taillé dans le tronc de l'arbre. Archie voulut la suivre mais il se sentit très fatigué d'un coup et ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul sans même qu'il est eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Il se réveilla dans une chaleur bienveillante, enveloppé de bras bienveillants et entouré de présences familières.

Une main lui caressait la tête doucement et il leva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Enora.

« Enfin réveillé ? »

Alors Archie puisa dans sa mémoire et dans sa volonté pour parvenir à prononcer :  
« Granny ! »

Enora lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Oh et bien ! Lance ne m'a pas appelé comme ça depuis … Je suis heureuse que toi tu t'en souviennes encore ! »

Archie s'étira de tout son corps et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Tiens, déjà réveillé ? » demanda Emma dont la tête apparut au dessus du dossier du fauteuil.

« Emma ! »

La femme aux cheveux verts fut très surprise d'entendre son nom.

« Et bien ! Tu apprends vite dis-moi ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Archie haussa les épaules.

« l'habitude de voir maître Lance faire. »

« Incroyable ... »

Archibald, est-ce que tu sais dans quelles situation tu es actuellement ? » demanda Enora très sérieusement.

« Oui. Dans le corps de maître Lance, Emma a expliqué avant ... »

« Cette nuit là. » approuva Emma.

« Où est mon corps et Maître ? » demanda subitement le dracolosse légèrement inquiet.

Enora desserra alors les doigts de son autre main : la sphère noire et jaune était réduite à son minimum et à l'intérieur on pouvait légèrement distinguer une forme massive endormie.

Enora la tendit alors à Archie qui inspecta l'objet avec la plus grande délicatesse comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très fragile et de très précieux. 

« Je te conseille de le laisser dormir, il n'est pas prêt. »

« Non, maître est trop tourmenté, il va paniquer c'est certain. » approuva le dragon.

« Ah … j'aurai tellement voulu faire cela plus tôt ! » soupira Emma, « Pas besoin d'argumenter avec toi Archie, c'est très reposant. »

Enora ria doucement.

« J'en conviens que mon petit-fils a un caractère bien à lui mais Archibald n'est pas la moitié de son âme pour rien, ce dragon là peut se montrer aussi têtu que son maître n'est-ce pas ? »

L'intéressé fit un sourire innocent.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Une semaine s'écoula durant laquelle Archie fit de gros progrès, il se familiarisait de plus en plus à son corps d'emprunt et surtout maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs.

Enora et Emma lui avait expliqué que Lance possédait des dons bien distincts : d'abord il y avait les pouvoirs de Viridian liés à son esprit, et donc qu'Archie ne pouvait que ressentir et utiliser par bribes et involontairement et puis il y avait les pouvoirs hérités par le sang. Communiquer et contrôler les pokemon dragons était un héritage, seulement peu de membres du Clan de Blackthorn les possédaient encore et surtout à une telle puissance. Même Wataru et ses fils n'avaient jamais eu autant de pouvoir.  
Archie le comprit très vite, parler la langue des pokemon dragons et les comprendre était d'un naturel effrayant, même pour lui qui était lui-même un dragon, se retrouver dans la peau de son maître n'avait que peu affecté son comportement et ses habitudes si ce n'est le fait qu'à présent il pouvait parler pour s'exprimer et non en grognant ou en communiquant par télépathie. Et cela lui plaisait énormément.

Enora et Emma découvrirent bientôt que le grand dracolosse était très bavard.  
On pouvait parler du jour et de la nuit, un radical changement : Archie était toujours aimable, joyeux, prompt à l'écoute et toujours partant pour une discussion animée à l'opposé du caractère de Lance que l'on pourrait simplement qualifier de grincheux.  
La patience, la volonté et l'obstination étaient des traits communs à eux deux mais il était évident que maître et pokemon avaient des caractères différents, non pas opposés mais plutôt complémentaires.

Après plusieurs jours à s'entraîner à maîtriser les pouvoirs de contrôle sur les autres pokemon dragons, Archie décida qu'il était temps de libérer son maître.  
Ce fut une étrange sensation pour lui que de voir son propre corps devant ses yeux, il se savait balèze mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être quand même impressionné.  
Lance ouvrit les yeux lentement et tenta de se mettre en position assise c'est alors que quelque chose près de lui heurta le sol avec force. Il tourna son regard dans la direction du bruit et aperçut une queue orange … relié à son corps.

Et il commença à paniquer.

Archie soupira et se précipita à ses côtés en lui attrapant le museau gentiment avec ses deux mains.

« Tout va bien Lance, c'est juste ma queue … enfin non la tienne maintenant. »

« Archie ? C'est … c'est moi ? Enfin mon corps que tu as ? »  
« Oui, Emma appelle ça le transfert. Ça t'a sauvé la vie ! Sans ça on t'aurai perdu ! »  
« Quoi ? Attends une minute je … je suis un pokemon ! Je suis dans ton corps ! »  
« euh oui en gros c'est ça. Mais ça va pas durer, enfin on m'a dit mais je ne sais pas comment on va retrouver nos corps ni quand ... »

« QUOI ? »

Emma et Enora restées en retrait se rapprochèrent rapidement quand elles entendirent comme un cri de détresse.

« Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

« Hey ! Ne sois pas agressif ! Elle t'a sauvé la vie et elle a failli mourir pour ça en plus ! » répliqua Archie à haute voix, usant de l'autorité qu'il lui était momentanément conféré pour calmer son maître qui se tut immédiatement et baissa la tête sans broncher d'avantage.

« Je constate que tu maîtrise mes pouvoirs, bravo Archie. » déclara Lance d'une voix acide.

Archie ne put s'empêcher de regretter son geste et cela se vit directement sur son visage.

« Oh je t'en prie, fais pas cette tête là … C'est déjà assez perturbant comme ça de me voir, enfin mon corps, avec d' autres yeux. Ok, je m'excuse de m'être emporté, t'es content ? » déclara rapidement Lance, sincèrement désolé.

Archie changea d'expression aussitôt et lui sourit.

« je suis désolé aussi. C'est pas évident pour nous deux cette situation. »

« Ouais ... »

Enora s'approcha alors d'avantage.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda t-elle un peu inquiète.

Deux têtes hochèrent simultanément dans sa direction.

« Oui tout va bien. Maître Lance commençait à paniquer alors j'ai du le calmer avec les pouvoirs … je m'en veut mais il dit que ce n'est pas grave et il est sincère. » Expliqua Archie.

Lance lui lança un regard de reproche.

« T'es obligé de tout lui raconter comme ça ? »  
« Ben oui, elle est là pour nous aider et Emma aussi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne les aiderai pas. Si on veut retrouver nos corps le plus vite possible c'est le mieux à faire non ? »

Le Dragon Master devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.


	11. Chapter 11

Les jours qui suivirent furent étranges, fatiguant et à la fois exaltant pour Lance. Il dut apprendre à vivre et à se comporter comme un pokemon, un grand pokemon puissant qui devait constamment faire attention aux moindres de ses gestes. Il ne put qu'avoir encore plus de respect pour son dracolosse dont il oubliait souvent la taille massive et l'infinie patience.

Parfois Lance abandonnait, il désespérait de n'arriver à rien avec ce corps qui n'était pas le sien mais une main ou une patte était toujours là pour l'aider et lui remonter le moral.  
C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva à faire partit d'une session de chasse en compagnie de Sakor et de Arkeos.  
Les deux pokemon étaient plus qu'excités de montrer à leur maître leurs techniques de chasse et de traque.

Le trio était donc partit explorer la forêt de Viridian en marchant ; au grand dam du ptera qui avait protester dans un premier temps avant que Sakor lui fasse comprendre que leur maître ne voulait pas voler.  
(enfin il refusait d'utiliser ses ailes puissantes sous prétexte qu'il n'arrivait pas à stabiliser son vol. En vérité son premier essai de vol sous la supervision d'Archie avait tourné au désastre et avait manqué de peu de blesser sérieusement le dragon orange coincé dans son propre corps.   
Cela avait suffit à refroidir Lance de retenter l'expérience.)

Repérant un buisson de baies Oran, Lance s'avança tant bien que mal à travers la végétation, prenant la précaution de regarder là où ses pattes avançaient ainsi que de ne pas trop balancer sa queue. L'appendice caudal n'avait cessé de l'ennuyer car il ne contrôlait pas toujours ses mouvements, bousculant tout sur son passage sans le vouloir.  
Le buisson enfin atteint, il constata que les baies tant convoitées n'étaient pas à la portée de ses pattes. Ne voulant en aucun cas utiliser ses ailes, il entreprit de grimper le tronc mais abandonna vite l'idée quand celui-ci commença à craquer sous son poids. Alors il sautilla sur place frénétiquement jusqu'à finalement attraper une branche basse qu'il tira avec facilité ce qui fit pencher le buisson tout entier vers lui tout en faisant craquer le bois.

Tout ce remue ménage attira l'attention d'un jeune dresseur qui campait par hasard dans les environs.  
Avide de nouveaux pokemon à capturer, celui-ci s'empressa de rejoindre la zone d'où provenait tout ce bruit.  
Lance étant occupé à manger, ou plutôt à s'empiffrer, ne remarqua absolument pas l'humain qui s'avançait vers lui le plus discrètement possible.

Quand le jeune dresseur reconnu le type de pokemon, il faillit crier de joie mais se retint au dernier moment pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence.

Sakor et Arkeos n'étant pas dans les parages sur le moment, Lance s'arrêta dans sa dégustation lorsqu'il entendit un craquement suspect venir de sa gauche.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un objet rond heurtait son dos écailleux.  
Le dresseur quitta subitement sa cachette en poussant un cri, persuader d'avoir attraper un nouveau pokemon.

« Hé ? Pourquoi ça veut pas marcher ? » s'exclama t-il un peu déçu et confus.

Lance fut d'abord surpris de voir cet adolescent sortir de nulle part puis il ramassa avec ses doigts griffus les débris de ce qui l'avait touché dans le dos : une pokéball.

Il se releva alors et avec la stature imposante du dracolosse qu'il était pour le moment il s'avança vers l'humain qui avait osé tenter de le capturer.

« T'as voulu me capturer ? Espèce d'abruti ! Tu es dans la forêt de Viridian ! Ma forêt. Y a pas de dracolosse à l'état sauvage ici et encore moins dans le reste du monde. T'as rien à faire là crétin ! »

Évidemment du point de vue du jeune garçon cela se traduisit par une suite de grognements menaçants.  
Les cris de Lance finirent par alerter les deux chasseurs qui le rejoignirent sans plus attendre.  
Le pauvre garçon se retrouva nez à nez avec trois effrayants pokemon qu'il croyait être sauvages. Comme tout bon dresseur débutant il tenta tout d'abord de leur lancer des pokéballs pour les attraper mais aucune ne fonctionna pour son plus grand désarroi. 

« Tout va bien Maître Lance ? » s'inquiéta Sakor en voyant son maître devenir de plus en plus énervé et donc menaçant.

L'aura de colère du Dragon Master / dracolosse était palpable. Sakor et Arkeos ne pouvaient que subir l'influence de leur maître et se retournèrent pour faire face à l'adolescent.  
Le jeune dresseur à présent complètement effrayé fit un pas en arrière et trébucha sur une racine, se retrouvant à la merci des trois dragons qui allaient le déchiqueter et le dévorer tout cru, pensait il.  
A sa ceinture son unique pokéball n'arrêtait pas de remuer violemment jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le pokemon y résidant se libère et s'interpose face aux trois monstres qui voulaient du mal à son dresseur.  
Sa petite bouille si mignonne d'habitude n'affichait pas un joli sourire mais plutôt une expression de défi.  
Le pokemon plante s'avança d'un pas et projeta des spores, comme un avertissement.

Lance cessa d'avancer, imiter par ses deux dragons, il ravala ses grognements lorsqu'il vit l'expression du pokemon devant lui et l'air complètement effrayé du dresseur derrière lui.  
Les spores montèrent à ses naseaux et il toussa violemment. Du poison.

« Reculez monstres ! » couina la petite fleur.

La joliflor et le dracolosse commencèrent alors un duel de regards. Chacun jaugeant l'autre de haut en bas sans pourtant faire le moindre mouvement, tel des statues se fixant pour l'éternité d'un instant.  
Sakor et Arkeos restèrent en retrait, ne voulant pas se mêler de cet étrange combat.  
Après ce qui sembla des heures, la petite joliflor parla à nouveau.

« Laissez nous tranquille ! Mon dresseur ne voulait pas faire de mal, il veut juste des nouveaux amis c'est tout ! Alors si vous voulez le manger il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! » couina t-elle dans le langage des pokemon. 

Sa petite voix ne tremblait pas et montrait un dévouement sans borne pour l'adolescent qu'elle appelait son dresseur.  
Lance écarquilla les yeux et tout air menaçant quittant son museau aussitôt. Cela lui rappelait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait que trop bien : Archie.

La Joliflor était toujours sur ses gardes lorsqu'il tenta d'avancer en tendant une patte griffue vers elle. Comme pour la toucher et accéder à ses émotions et à ses souvenirs, mais il réprima son geste lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'était pas dans son corps d'humain. Au lieu de ça il s'assit et attendit un geste de la part de l'autre pokemon.  
C'est alors que le son de sanglots vint à ses oreilles, c'était le dresseur mort de peur qui sanglotait à chaudes larmes en répétant inlassablement.

« Non Joli, sauve toi ! Non, sauve toi, ils vont te tuer ! »

Lance était dans la confusion la plus totale, il ne savait que faire. Bien sûr il était en colère que ce gamin ait essayé de le capturer mais en même temps la détermination dont faisait preuve la joliflor à vouloir défendre son dresseur au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait l’interpellait et faisait écho a des paroles prononcées par un autre jeune dresseur dont il avait peine à se rappeler et pourtant il se souvenait que cela avait été percutant pour lui.

La joliflor voyait bien qu'il était en conflit avec ses émotions, prenant son courage à deux mains elle s'avança un peu.

« S'il vous plaît monsieur le dracolosse, ne nous faites pas de mal. » déclara t-elle dans la langue des pokemon.

Lance la regarda droit dans les yeux, des petits yeux larmoyants, alors il eut une idée.  
Si Archie en était capable alors lui dans son corps il pouvait essayer aussi, logiquement cela devait marcher.  
Se concentrant il tenta de communiquer par télépathie avec le pokemon plante. Parler avec le dresseur était hors de question.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Ton humain m'a surpris, il n'aurait jamais du me jeter une pokéball dessus. »

Le pokemon plante parut tout d'abord surpris de cette façon de communiquer mais changea vite d'expression quand elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger.

« Merci ! Et désolée pour ça aussi, ça doit être la première fois que vous voyez un humain et des pokéballs non ? »

Lance hésita un moment mais il décida de lui dire la vérité, après tout elle n'aurait aucun moyen de raconter tout ça à son dresseur de toute manière.

« Non pas vraiment. »  
« Ah bon ? » demanda t elle curieuse.

Elle revint vers son dresseur avec en affichant un joli sourire et commença à lui démontrer son affection en sautant dans ses bras pour demander des cajoleries tout en poussant de doux cris de joies.  
Le garçon se releva tant bien que mal en la prenant dans ses bras et en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes. Il poussa un gémissement quand il essaya de se relever.  
« Aïe ! »

La joliflor tenta de comprendre ce qu'avait son dresseur.   
Une brève observation de l'adolescent suffit à Lance pour détecter le problème.

Il soupira en se plaquant une main sur son museau : « Pourquoi moi ? »  
« Maitre Lance ? » s'inquièta Sakor en s'approchant de lui.  
« Ah tu tombes bien, va immobiliser le gamin le temps que je le prenne dans les br.. pattes.  
Le draco pencha sa tête sur le côté mais ne posa pas plus de question et fit ce que son maître lui ordonnait.

« Wouah, wow qu'est-ce que tu fais ? !! » s'exclama le jeune dresseur quand Sakor enroula doucement son long corps bleu et blanc autour de lui sans trop serrer mais assez pour limiter ses mouvements.

« Ton dresseur s'est fait mal à la cheville et il faut soigner ça sinon ça risque d'empirer, je vais vous conduire chez quelqu'un qui saura quoi faire. » Expliqua t-il à la joliflor.

Celle-ci acquiesça en souriant.  
« D'accord ! Merci monsieur dracolosse ! »

Il grogna en réponse, agacé qu'elle l'appelle comme ça.  
S'avançant d'un pas déterminé vers le garçon, il le saisit le plus doucement qu'il pouvait gérer et le plaça dans ses pattes, contre son torse et se mit à avancer en direction de la chaumière d' Emma.  
C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé. Bien sûr il était conscient que c'était risqué d'amener un humain chez elle mais que pouvait il faire d'autre dans son état. De plus son empathie était si forte, amplifiée vraisemblablement par l'instinct de dracolosse en lui qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le pauvre gamin à son triste sort en plein milieu de la forêt.  
Le jeune dresseur voulu tout d'abord se débattre mais un regard lourd de sous entendu suivit d'un grognement de la part du dracolosse qui le tenait suffit à le faire taire pendant une partie du trajet.  
Bien sûr la distance aurait été plus courte en volant mais il était hors de question pour lui, et mettre le gamin sur le dos d'Arkeos n'était pas une option envisageable non plus vu du peu de sang froid dont faisait preuve le blessé.

« Mais enfin tu m'emmènes où le dragon ? Ok j'aurai pas dû essayé de te capturer, ok j'ai compris maintenant. » se plaignit le garçon en essayant de bouger.  
Lance ne répondit pas ni ne prit la peine de le regarder et se contenta d'avancer, la petite joliflor chantonnant gaiement assise sur son épaule.

Enora commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus tandis que le soleil déclinait, passant au-de là des montagnes lorsqu'elle vit Arkeos foncer à toute allure vers elle.  
Le pokemon préhistorique freina sa vitesse juste à temps pour atterrir à ses pieds en provocant une forte bourrasque.

« Maîtresse Enora, Maîtresse Enora ! On a de la compagnie, y a le Maître qui ramène un humain blessé ! » S'exclama Arkeos en poussant des cris stridents.

« Pas si vite, je ne comprends rien ! » déclara la senior en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Que dis tu ? Lance ? Un humain blessé ? » répéta Emma à voix haute en rejoignant Enora avec Nyméria.

« Comment ça un humain blessé ? Ne me dis pas que ... »

« Yo rassure toi, on l'a pas croquer celui là. » s'empressa d'expliquer le ptérodactyle à la dragonne qui lui lançait déjà un regard de reproche.

Emma décida d'aller à la rencontre de Lance pour tenter d'avoir une meilleure explication.  
Parcourant la forêt d'une foulée rapide et surhumaine, elle ne tarda pas à repérer le gros dragon orange.  
« Ah enfin te revoilà ! Et pas tout seul visiblement. Ta grand-mère et moi commencions à nous faire du souci. » déclara t-elle dans la langue des pokemon.  
Le dresseur sursauta et se cramponna aux écailles de Lance quand Emma s'approcha.

« Ah ! Vous êtes qui vous ? »

Elle le regarda avec curiosité avant de lui effleurer le front avec deux doigts en se servant de ses pouvoirs.  
« Dors. » dit elle doucement avant de tapoter fermement la patte écailleuse du dracolosse.  
« J'espère que tu as de bonnes explications jeune homme. Allez ne traînons pas, la nuit tombe vite. »  
« Hmpf. » se contenta de grommeler le Dragon Master.

Emma prit doucement la petite joliflor dans ses bras.  
« Bonjour petite pousse ! » lui dit elle en souriant.

Le pokemon plante fut très étonnée qu'elle lui parle dans la langue des pokemon, mais à vrai dire qu'à moitié car elle savait qu'ils allaient rencontré quelqu'un de très spécial, aussi spécial que cet étrange dracolosse lunatique.

Enora et Archie furent soulagés de revoir Emma en compagnie de Lance et de Sakor.  
« On parlera après, pour le moment il faut soigner sa cheville foulée. » déclara Emma en montrant d'un signe de la tête le garçon endormit dans les pattes de Lance, coupant court aux interrogations.  
Une fois les soins prodigués et l'adolescent bien installé dans un fauteuil, Emma le réveilla en lui touchant à nouveau le front avec ses doigts.

Enora posa une main sur le bras de la femme aux cheveux verts comme elle s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions.  
« Laisse je m'en charge. » dit elle en souriant.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit Emma avant de s'éloigner dans la cuisine en compagnie des autres pokemon, invitant Lance à faire de même laissant ainsi la matriarche seule en compagnie du jeune garçon et de Archie resté là près d'Enora comme pour la protéger. Celle-ci appréciait le geste et lui demanda de s'asseoir près d'elle.  
Enora avait remarqué que la présence et la haute stature de son petit-fils, ou plus précisément d'Archie dans le corps de son petit-fils, impressionnait le nouveau venu qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son aîné du regard.  
Heureusement pour la doyenne, Archie était compréhensif et se contentait de sourire gentiment, affichant une expression calme et sereine, tout le contraire de ce qu'aurait fait le Dragon Master.  
« Bonjour jeune homme, comment t'appelles tu ? » demanda gentiment Enora.  
« euh … bonjour madame … euh je m'appelle Daren, je viens de New Bark Town, ça se trouve à Johto. »  
« ça par exemple, tu es johtosien ! Tout comme moi. »

Le jeune dresseur ne décrochait pas son regard d'Archie alors celui-ci décida de se présenter, la moindre des choses pour ne pas mettre encore plus mal à l'aise leur invité.

« Salut ! Moi je m'appelle Archibald, mais tu m'appeler Archie. T'inquiète pas je ne mords pas. » dit il en plaisantant.

« Euh salut Ar … Archie. Où sommes nous ? Je savais pas que la forêt était habitée, j'suis désolé pour tout à l'heure je savais pas que le dracolosse était à quelqu'un, euh à toi Archie, enfin je crois ? »

« Calme toi mon garçon. Ce dracolosse est plus gentil qu'il en a l'air ne t'en fais pas. Il appartient bien à Archibald, enfin si l'on veut mais c'est un détail.Enfin bref, j'ai une petite question pour toi mon garçon. »  
« … Euh oui ? »  
« Que fais tu si loin de chez toi ? Es tu en voyage ? »  
« Oui, je fais mon voyage pokemon en compagnie de Joli, mon joliflor. On se baladait depuis deux jours dans la forêt de Viridian à la recherches de nouveaux amis, enfin pokemon, quand je suis tombé nez à nez avec le dracolosse d'Archie.


	12. Chapter 12

Lance faillit s'étrangler quand il entendit ces mots.

« Alors comme ça je suis ton dracolosse maintenant ?   
« Bah pour le coup, oui. »  
« ... »  
« Je sais que cette situation t'agace mais on a pas vraiment le choix et puis on ne va pas ennuyer ce jeune humain que tu as ramené ici avec nos problèmes. »  
« … Je déteste quand tu as raison... »

Archie ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement, ce qui intrigua le jeune dresseur.  
Enora détourna son attention, soupçonnant des échanges télépathiques.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu es en sécurité avec nous. Emma va t'aider à récupérer tes affaires puis elle te conduira au centre pokemon de Viridian City d'accord ? » 

« Euh … d'accord. Je vais être honnête, si ma joliflor ne se sentait pas autant à l'aise avec euh … vous tous là, je serai en train de flipper grave. Désolé » Avoua le jeune garçon.

Enora se mit à rire doucement :  
« Ne t'excuse pas jeune homme je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue. Tu as raison de faire confiance à ton joliflor mais tu dois savoir que cette forêt est très particulière et qu'elle abrite toutes sorte de créatures, les protéger est le devoir de certains ici présent, tâche de t'en souvenir. Comprends tu ce que je viens de te dire ? »

La voix de la matriarche était douce mais ferme à la fois, forçant le respect.  
Le jeune dresseur déglutit avant de répondre.

« ou,oui m'dame ! »

voyant qu'il était sincère, Enora continua :  
« Bien à présent le dracolosse qui t'a amené ici va te reconduire à l'endroit où tu as laissé tes affaires comme promis.

L'adolescent eut à peine le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'Emma le saisissait pour l'installer dans les pattes griffus de Lance tout aussi confus que lui.  
La femme aux longs cheveux verts ne dit pas un mot durant tout le trajet. Une fois le bivouac du dresseur retrouvé et ses affaires rassemblées, elle agrippa fermement les écailles d'une des pattes avant du dracolosse au point de lui faire légèrement mal. Sa voix résonnant soudain dans sa tête.

« Avance. »

Son ton n'était ni doux ni dur mais Lance comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter.  
Une fois l'orée de la forêt atteint, Emma posa sa main sur le front du garçon qui s'endormit instantanément.  
Lance la suivit en silence jusqu'au centre pokemon, avec toujours le dresseur dans ses pattes.

Emma parla brièvement avec l'infirmière en charge du centre pokemon qui, tout le long de leur conversation regarda le grand dragon orange avec un air intrigué mais son leveinard vint perturber l'échange de regard intense entre elle et Lance en délestant le dracolosse de son fardeau.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand ils quittèrent le centre pokemon et la ville pour retourner dans la forêt.

Lance était à la fois soulagé et inquiet de retrouver l'abri des arbres. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que son comportement d'aujourd'hui avait plus qu'inquiéter la femme aux cheveux verts.

Emma n'était pas en colère mais son aura d'habitude bienveillante et sereine avait disparut et il semblait même que la forêt elle-même était en accord avec l'humeur de la Gardienne.

Lance n'osa lui parler durant tout le trajet à pied qu'ils effectuèrent en plein coeur de la forêt dans l'obscurité pour regagner la clairière de la chaumière et de son immense arbre. 

Ils étaient presque arrivés quand Emma rompit le silence pesant.

« Toute présence humaine autre que les Enfants élus et les êtres tolérés sont seulement admis à fouler le sol de cette partie de la forêt. Je n'ai pas tout sacrifier pour voir ce que je défends si farouchement depuis des siècles se retrouver à la merci des êtres sans cœur et avides. J'ai le devoir de protéger ma demeure et c'est ce que je fais grâce aux pouvoirs que l'on m'a confié. »

Lance fut choqué par la dureté de ses paroles. Il n'avait jamais vu Emma dans une telle fureur : ses yeux roses luisaient d'un éclat vert inquiétant.

Il baissa la tête et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prêt à endurer la punition, mais rien ne vint.

La femme aux cheveux verts marcha vers lui sans un bruit, elle prit son museau tendrement dans ses main et força le contact avec ses yeux.

« Jamais, oh non jamais je ne te ferai le moindre mal Lancelot Enfant de Viridian.  
Cependant sache que toute bonté à ses limites et que je ne suis pas Gardienne pour rien. Te priver de ton corps humain et te forcer à l'exil de la société humaine est déjà une punition bien assez grande selon mon avis, je ne vais pas te donner une leçon en plus de ça et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. »

Lance eut alors une once de fierté revenue et tenta de plaider sa cause.  
« Ce gamin … j'ai failli le réduire en miette vous savez : quand je l'ai vu se balader dans les buissons tout content de m'avoir jeté une pokéball, espérant sans doute que j'entre dedans tel un pauvre pokemon sauvage arraché à sa nature, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, le réduire en poussière, le tuer... Seulement cette pokemon plante … son joliflor, était tellement déterminée à le protéger même au péril de sa vie que tout ce que j'ai vu dans son geste c'est Archie me protégeant exactement de la même manière comme quand j'étais plus jeune … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai agit pas instinct je crois en vous l'amenant quand j'ai vu que je l'avais blessé par accident ... »

Emma soupira :  
« Ah … Il y a toujours un mal pour un bien, ainsi va ce monde. Je sais que tu es sincère et c'est tout à ton honneur. Ton esprit est froid mais ton cœur brûle d'un feu qui force l'admiration. »

« Je ne comprends pas ... » bredouilla le jeune homme dans la peau d'un dragon.

« La compassion, l'empathie et cette passion ardente de protéger la vie, voilà ce qui brûle en toi Lancelot. Ne rejette pas ton humanité car elle fait partie de toi, tout comme le monde de la nature sauvage et des pokemon fait partie de toi, mais ça tu le sais bien. » Expliqua Emma avec un sourire.

« Celebi ! » 

cria soudain une petite voix venue de nulle part.  
Un étrange portail apparut soudain parmi les arbres et un étrange petit être en sortit avant que le portail de lumière ne se referme aussitôt derrière lui.

Emma poussa alors un cri de joie et se précipita en dansant vers le petit être vert.  
Ce pokemon, car oui c'était bien un pokemon, Lance pouvait le sentir même s'il n'avait vu un pokemon pareil.

Si petit et pourtant si puissant. Son apparence était réellement trompeuse, qui pourrait croire en voyant ce petit être ailé vert au grands yeux bleus qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable pokemon légendaire aux immenses pouvoirs.  
Vénérer depuis des siècles comme le Gardien de la Forêt.

« Celebi ... »

Lance ne fit que murmurer son nom et aussitôt le petit pokemon apparut par téléportation droit devant lui, le faisant sursauter.  
« Viens jouer avec moi ! » s'exclama le petit pokemon en lui prenant la patte avant.  
Lance fut surpris de la force du pokemon qui l'entraîna avec lui presque de force et ça, sans pour autant appuyer sur sa patte.

Emma les accompagnant, toujours en dansant, sautillant et en riant.

« Ne lutte pas, il est bien plus puissant que toi, crois-moi. » lui dit-elle en virevolantant autour de lui.

Le cœur du Dragon Master battait la chamade dans un mélange d'appréhension et de peur.

« Tu es retourné à l'âge où tu n'étais qu'une jeune pousse, n'es-ce pas Viridian ? Hm ? » demanda Emma au pokemon avec un sourire malicieux.

Le petit Gardien se contenta de rire, entraînant le dracolosse vers un endroit de la forêt qu'il reconnût malgré l'obscurité.

La clairière où se trouvait la chaumière.

Entendant les éclats de rire de la femme aux cheveux verts, les occupants de la petite maison étaient presque tous sur le pas de la porte, tentant de percer l'obscurité avec leurs yeux.

« Que se passe t-il dehors ? Archiblad tu vois quelque chose ? » demanda Enora.  
Le dracolosse dans le corps de son maître, se redressa et scruta les ténèbres de la forêts de ses yeux perçants. Bien sûr pas aussi perçants que s'il avait été dans son propre corps mais il devait l'admettre, son maître avait une excellente vue pour un être humain. Un peu trop excellente.

« C'est Emma et maître Lance, qui se fait, tirer par un tout petit pokemon vert. »

« Que dis-tu ? »

Mais Archie ne put lui répondre comme Emma courut à toute vitesse vers eux.

« Viens avec nous Archie ! Cela risque d'être une balade fort mémorable pour vous deux ! » s'exclama t elle en l'entraînant avec elle.

« reste au chaud et attends nous dans la maison, nous reviendrons bientôt ! » déclara la femme aux cheveux à son amie tout en s'éloignant rapidement dans les ombres des grands arbres, tenant toujours fermement Archie qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Après une course folle à travers les arbres, dans la nuit seulement éclairée par les étoiles et un croissant de lune, Celebi les conduisit tout droit au cœur de la forêt.  
Un endroit tel que ni Lance ni Archie n'en avaient jamais vue de leur vie et encore moins en soupçonnait l'existence.

Ils entrèrent dans une immense clairière entourée d'immenses arbres cachant le ciel. Un petit cours d'eau babillait gaiement dans les pierres sculptées couvertes de mousse de ce qui avait été autrefois un imposant sanctuaire.

Lance ne pouvait contenir son émerveillement, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans cette forêt n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait des traces d'une ancienne civilisation ici même en plein cœur de la forêt de Viridian.

« Bienvenue au sanctuaire de Viridian. » déclara Emma avec un geste de la main.

« Ce lieu est hors du temps et inaccessible en temps normal sans l'aide d'un Gardien, ici même notre cher Viridian te faire l'honneur de sa venue. »

le jeune homme était dans un tel état de stupéfaction que Archie réagit à sa place.  
« Viridian, vous voulez dire que c'est ce petit pokemon ? »

« Oui c'est mon nom ! Comme le tien c'est Archibald le dracolosse ! » répliqua le pokemon vert en riant.

« Comment est-ce que ... »

« C'est moi qui suit responsable de ce qui vous arrive en ce moment, Emma m'a demandé et je trouvais ça rigolo. »

« rigolo ... »

Ce mot suffit à sortir Lance de sa transe.

« vous / tu trouves ça drôle en plus ! » déclara t -il brusquement.

Le petit pokemon vert voleta jusqu'à lui : « oui c'est drôle est tu devrais rire Enfant. Tu n'avanceras nulle part en continuant dans cette voie alors revient sur tes pas et vois par toi-même ! »

un portail lumineux apparut soudain derrière le dracolosse. Tout se passa en un fraction de seconde : le celebi poussa Lance dans le portail en même temps qu'Archie. Le sanctuaire fut alors éclairé par une vive lumière qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, laissant Emma seule au milieu des ruines.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.  
« Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre votre retour ici-même. »


	13. Chapter 13

Archie se réveilla avec un fulgurant mal de crâne, voulant se frotter les yeux il s'aperçut que ses doigts étaient orange et griffus …

Se redressant rapidement, le gros dragon orange poussa un grognement mêlé de joie et de douleur. Il s'assit rapidement et se débarrassa de toutes les feuilles et branchages qui s'accumulaient sur son dos ; d'après son observation il était tombé dans une forêt à cet endroit et ….

soudain la mémoire lui revint : le puissant petit pokemon vert, le portail, la chute dans le noir, son maître !

Archie fouilla frénétiquement autour de lui sans pour autant bouger de sa position de peur d'écraser son maître. Après quelques minutes d'angoisse il le retrouva enfin non loin de lui, enfouit sous une couche de feuilles et de brindilles.

Le dracolosse s'approcha délicatement et le souleva à moitié.

Lance était inconscient mais il respirait calmement comme s'il était endormit.  
Après une écoute attentive de son souffle et une observation critique de tout son corps, Archie fut soulagé qu'il n'ait rien.  
Il décida que le mieux à faire était d'attendre qu'il se réveille, sûrement avec le même mal de crâne que lui donc il devrait attendre un peu pour tenter une communication télépathique.

La forêt était étrangement calme. Trop calme en effet quand un cri strident déchira les oreilles du gros dragon.

Ne pouvant ignorer un cri de détresse et sentant que c'était tout proche, Archie se résolut à laisser son maître à l'endroit où il l'avait découvert, le recouvrant à nouveau de quelques branchages pour le dissimuler aux yeux des éventuels ennemis.

Le dracolosse n'eut que peu de distance à parcourir pour trouver la source du cri.  
Méfiant, il se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un gros tronc pour observer la scène : un bébé minidraco était prit dans un piège de braconnier.   
Les ignobles mâchoires d'acier emprisonnaient la fin du corps du pauvre bébé dragon qui avait commencé à se dévorer la queue dans une vaine tentative de se libérer.

Une humaine aux longs cheveux roux était accroupie près de lui et tentait de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en essayant de défaire l'horrible piège.  
Archie ne perdit pas d'avantage de temps devant cette scène choquante et décida d'agir.  
Quand il sortit des fourrés et se mit bien en évidence dans la lumière pour que la femme le remarque, elle sursauta à peine, l'observa un bref instant avant de se concentrer à nouveaux sur le pokemon pris au piège.

Le dracolosse vint alors près d'elle et observa tout d'abord le piège, il en comprit rapidement l'horrible mécanisme et à l'aide de ses griffes acérés, il démantela l'engin sans pour autant causer plus de blessure au minidraco.

La jeune femme s'empressa d'emmitoufler le pauvre bébé dans son gilet et de lui faire un garrot à la queue en déchirant une de ses manches afin d'arrêter le sang coulant de la blessure profonde.

« Je te remercie, dracolosse. Je ne sais pas si je jeune minidraco est de ta famille mais ne craint rien je vais bien m'occuper de lui et je le relâcherai dès qu'il ira mieux d'accord ? » dit elle en levant ses yeux vers lui.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue cette humaine n'était pas étrangère à Archie, comme s'il avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, de même pour le minidraco.

La voyant quitter les lieux sans plus attendre il l'a suivit de près et alla même récupérer son maître, toujours inconscient.

Le voyant revenir avec un humain dans les pattes, la femme lui parla à nouveau.

« Ah voilà donc l'explication ! Tu as un dresseur. Je me disais aussi qu'un dracolosse ayant l'air aussi puissant et serviable envers un être humain ne pouvait pas être sauvage. »

Archie poussa un grognement d'approbation et la suivit à son bivouac.

Deux grandes tentes étaient installées l'une en face de l'autre dans une clairière dégagée. Le matériel disposé dans la tente dans laquelle ils entrèrent lui confirma ses soupçons : cette femme faisait de la recherche sur les pokemon.

Le gros dragon attendit patiemment près de l'entrée tandis que la jeune femme installait à la hâte un lit de camp pliable et s'occupait du petit pokemon en lui prodiguant les premiers soins tout en le nichant dans une espèce de caisse avec plein de couvertures.

« Viens, installe ton dresseur ici. »

Archie s'exécuta sans plus attendre et s'assit près de lui pendant que la jeune femme calait des couvertures sous la tête de son jeune maître et recouvrait son corps d'une autre. Elle l'écouta respirer un moment puis contempla son visage en silence, son propre visage à peine à quelques centimètres du sien.

La soudaine proximité finit par déclencher une réaction de la part de Lance.

« Granny … qu'elle heure est il ? » grommela t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Hm, il est environ 7h32 du matin. Mais désolée de vous décevoir, je ne pense pas être la personne que vous appelez Granny. »

Lance ouvrit les yeux en grand et se redressa d'un coup.

« Outch ! » grogna t-il en prenant sa tête à deux mains, prit d'une violente migraine.

Archie lui effleura la joue avec son museau en soufflant doucement.

« Archie ... » répondit le Dragon Master avec un sourire en repoussant le dragon avec sa main.

C'est alors qu 'il eut un déclic : sa main.

Il leva ses deux mains devant lui et fit bouger ses doigts avec émerveillement puis se redressa tout à fait en position assise, souleva le côté gauche de son yukata et palpa sa blessure en pleine cicatrisation sous ses bandages avec soulagement.

« Ah … enfin dans sa peau ... » murmura t-il soulagé.

C'est alors qu'une main inconnue s'agita devant lui.

« Euh hello ! Tout va bien jeune homme, euh monsieur, le dresseur ? »

Lance leva ses yeux vers elle. Ses iris dorés rentrèrent en contact avec des iris vertes.  
Il recula vivement mais ses gestes brusques l'obligèrent à stopper tout mouvement pour éviter que la douleur qu'il ressentit soudainement ne s’intensifie d'avantage.

« Qui êtes vous et où sont Emma et ce petit pokemon vert étrange ? »

La jeune chercheuse fronça les sourcils

« Et bien quel accueil ! Je suis le docteur Sarah Merrigan, chercheuse et biologiste pokemon et vous êtes en ce moment même sur mon bivouac, après que votre dracolosse ici présent m'ait aidé à porter secours à un pokemon sauvage et vous ait amener jusqu'à moi. Je suis navrée je n'ai pas vu d'autre personne que vous et votre dracolosse dans les environs. Après tout nous sommes en plein cœur d'une dense forêt ; hm et vous êtes ? » déclara rapidement d'un air pincé.

Tandis qu'elle parlait Lance tentait de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs malgré sa migraine.  
C'est alors qu'il eut un sursaut : 

« Attendez, vous dites que vous êtes chercheuse et que nous sommes en plein cœur d'une forêt … vous pouvez me donnez la date … s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui bien sûr nous sommes le 12 septembre 1990 pourquoi ? » dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Archie et son maître échangèrent un regard de stupeur à cette réponse.  
Lance posa un pied à terre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était pieds nus, et chercha appui sur son dracolosse qui se pencha vers lui volontiers.

« Il … m'a fait remonter le temps 17 ans en arrière …. pourquoi ... »

« Euh, excusez-moi mais je pense que vous devriez rester allongé, vous êtes tout pâle et vous divaguez monsieur... »

« Lance, je m'appelle Lance. » répondit ce dernier agacé en se massant les tempes.

« Lance. C'est un joli prénom, ça me rappelle une légende très ancienne avec un héros qui avait le même genre de prénom, comment c'était déjà ...»

« Je ... »

« Ah oui ça me revient, Lancelot du Lac le chevalier Errant... »

« Mini ! » intervint une petite voix plaintive.

Le gémissement du pauvre bébé dragon interrompit leur conversation.  
Le docteur Merrigan se précipita à son chevet, lui parlant d'une voix douce pour l'apaiser tout en inspectant ses plaies.

Elle se releva pour aller chercher du matériel en soupirant :  
« Ce n'est pas beau à voir …. Ah ces monstres ! Tout ça pour les vendre au plus offrant ou en prix dans un casino ! Ça me dégoûte.»

Lance serra les poings et son visage se durcit, il savait de qui elle parlait  
« Team Rocket. » pensa t-il avec rage.

Dans une impulsion il se leva soudain pour aller voir le pokemon.  
Le pauvre minidraco allait être mutilé pour la vie, c'était certain. Mais le pire, c'était que vu son état de faiblesse, il avait vraisemblablement peu de chance de s'en tirer.

Voir souffrir ce pokemon à cause de la main des hommes raviva la colère du Dragon Master. Seulement il savait à présent que vouloir mort et destruction n'arrangerait pas les choses et que le mal causé par certains pouvaient être atténuer voire réparer par d'autres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » S'exclama la jeune femme paniquée quand elle vit Lance se saisir du pokemon pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser ses mains sur les blessures du pokemon sauvage.  
Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, y mit toute sa volonté et tout son cœur.  
Lance n'attendait rien, résigné.

Contre toute attente, ce fut au bout d'un petit laps de temps que finalement la familière sensation revint emplir son corps. Ce pouvoir promesse de vie parcourut à nouveau ses veines jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, irradiant ses paumes d'une douce lumière verte.

Dans le même processus il eut accès à la mémoire du pokemon et ce, même s'il ne le voulait pas, et apprit son nom : Draga.

« Draga ... » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Lance, ses yeux rivés sur le petit pokemon bleu ciel blottit dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu prononces le nom de ma mère ? Lance ? Hey … ! » Demanda Archie intrigué.

Le Dragon Master releva la tête et des ses yeux écarquillés croisa le regard de son fidèle compagnon.

« Ce bébé, cette minidraco, c'est Draga. » répondit il par télépathie, la gorge trop serré pour pouvoir parler.

« Quoi ? Attends une minute, c'est impossible ! ... A moins que ... »

« Ce Celebi, nous as expédié 17 ans en arrière ! Et cette femme c'est, c'est ... »

Lance tenta de faire un pas mais vacilla immédiatement.

« Oh, hey ! pas si vite vous ! Rallongez vous immédiatement, vous n'êtes pas en état d'aller où que ce soit ! »   
s'exclama la biologiste en se précipitant vers lui et en le forçant à se rallonger dans le lit de camp, le minidraco femelle toujours niché dans ses bras dormait comme un bien heureux.

Encore trop faible pour guérir complètement le bébé pokemon et rester à la fois éveillé, Lance sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, ne cherchant même pas à lutter.

« Hello ? Hey ? Il s'est endormi ? Alors ça je n'arrive pas à y croire. » déclara la jeune femme étonnée en agitant ses mains devant le visage du Dragon Master avant d'abandonner voyant qu'il ne réagissait plus.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise,croisa les bras et soupira, soucieuse.

Une chose est sûr, elle venait d'être témoin d'un phénomène des plus étranges ! Et la présence de ce dresseur et de son dracolosse en pleine forêt au milieu de nulle soulevait d'innombrables questions.

Archie ne savait que faire, il restait là sans bouger à envisager toute solution à sa portée. Son regard balaya la tente de long en large et il repéra un carnet de feuilles blanches près d'un pot de stylos posés sur une table pliante. Il décida de bouger jusqu'à la table avec lenteur pour ne pas perturber son maître et finit par se saisir du carnet.  
Attrapant le plus gros stylo du pot avec ses griffes, il commença à griffonner quelque chose.

Le bruit de la pointe du feutre sur le papier sortit Sarah de ses pensées.

Elle fut très surprise de voir le gros dragon orange assit sur le sol tout près d'elle, en train de griffonner sur son carnet de notes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu - !»

Elle s'arrêta net quand Archie lui présenta le carnet bien en évidence pour qu'elle lise ce qu'il avait écrit.

« Ne pas avoir peur, longue histoire. Maître Lance a besoin de repos, il expliquera tout avec moi après. »

« Maître ? C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles. C'est lui qui t'a appris à écrire ? »

Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas si surprise qu'il sache écrire l'étonna lui. En voyant son expression médusée, il reprit le carnet et griffonna à nouveau.

« Oui. Je sais lire et écrire mais pas bien. »

Elle ria doucement quand elle lu le nouveau message.

« Ton dresseur, euh maître, est quelqu'un de très particulier je me trompe ? »

Archie secoua la tête à l'affirmatif.

« Mais c'est bizarre, j'ai l'étrange sensation de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ou comme si … je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à décrire... Bref, en tout cas tu es un pokemon fascinant Archie ! Tu es le premier pokemon que je vois écrire ! Enfin oui bien sûr les pokemon psy savent communiquer avec les humains de beaucoup de manières similaires aux nôtres, mais toi … tu es un pokemon dragon de stade finale d'évolution et malgré ton gabarit imposant tu arrives à faire des choses surprenantes comme écrire sans casser un stylo entre tes griffes ! … absolument fascinant ! » expliqua t-elle en posant sa main sous son menton tout en se perdant dans ses pensées.

Le dracolosse lui sourit largement.  
Cette femme parlait vraiment beaucoup ! Pensa t i l.

Un bruit électronique attira alors l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Ah ! Mon analyse est enfin terminée. » dit elle avant de se lever vers une table où était installé un ordinateur branché à toute sorte d'appareils.

Archie la suivit, curieux.

Le voyant intrigué par son travail, la biologiste décida de lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu te demandes bien ce que je fabrique avec tout ces trucs hm ? Je vais essayer de t'expliquer, après tout tu m'as montré que tu étais très intelligent. Alors, avec ces appareils que tu vois là je fais pleins d'analyse sur l'environnement ... euh comment dire, tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous, pour savoir pourquoi certains pokemon ne se trouvent qu'à des endroits précis, je mesure également le niveau d’énergie de certains endroits comme cette forêt. »

Archie hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant de griffonner une nouvelle phrase dans le carnet.

« Vous étudiez le écosystème des pokemon. »

« Oui c'est exact ! Oh si Arthur te voyait … je crois qu'il en resterait bouche bée ! » dit elle en riant, contente de trouver un compagnon de discussion qui comprenait son travail.

Arthur …

Ce nom était particulièrement familier pour Archie et dont les soupçons sur l'identité de son interlocutrice se confirmaient à mesure qu'il passait du temps avec elle.

L'expression qu'affichait alors le dracolosse intrigua la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu connais Arthur ? Ah je suis bête ! Mais oui, toi et ton dresseur vous venez peut être aussi de- »

Un grognement l'interrompit.

« Archie ... » murmura Lance d'une faible voix.

Le dragon orange se précipita au chevet de son maître et lui effleura la joue avec son museau.

« Je suis là. Tout va bien »

« Oh bordel, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar : j'ai rêvé qu'on avait échangé nos corps et qu'un drôle de petit pokemon farfadet nous avait fait remonter le temps … »

Archie eut l'air inquiet, ses antennes basses.

« Tu n'as pas rêvé je le crains. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici et où ? » demanda t-il en se passant une main sur ses yeux puis dans ses cheveux en désordre.

« Tu t'es endormi après t'être servi de tes pouvoirs, tu es encore trop faible pour les utiliser comme avant je crois. Mais regarde plutôt ce qui dort sur ton ventre. » répondit le dracolosse en faisant un signe de la tête.

Lance se redressa légèrement et posa son regard à l'endroit indiqué.  
Un frisson parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Draga .. » dit il en posant une main tremblante sur la tête du bébé pokemon qui bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'ouvrir ses grands yeux noirs.

« Mi ! »

« Elle ne sait pas parler, elle est encore trop petite. » déclara Archie.

Lance hocha la tête.

« Wow alors ça ! Vous, vous êtes télépathe ? Ou un truc du genre ? » s'exclama le docteur Merrigan complètement choquée par leurs échanges silencieux.

Elle était restée assise à son bureau improvisé, observant avec un grand intérêt les interactions entre le pokemon et son dresseur.

« Pince-moi je rêve. » dit Lance tout en fixant avec de grands yeux la jeune femme rousse.

Et Archie exécuta les ordres de son maître.

« Aïe ! » s'écria celui-ci en massant son bras pincé à travers le tissu de sa longue manche.

« Oh vous êtes blessé ? Tout va bien ? Vous vous êtes évanouit après … après avoir 'guérit' ce pokemon. Je n'ai vraiment pas d'autre explication à vous donner, c'est tellement ... »

« étrange. » termina Lance.

« oui c'est ça ! »

« Je, je suis désolé. » bredouilla t il en baissant la tête.

« Désolé ? Pourquoi ? Vous avez un don incroyable ! J'imagine que ça ne doit être facile à vivre tous les jours. » dit elle en lui souriant.

Ce sourire, cette compréhension, cette expression si douce et si forte à la fois. Ces yeux vifs d'un vert clair illuminant un visage fin encadré de longues boucles rousses retenues par un serre tête.

Les étranges similarités entre elle et son maître finirent par convaincre Archie de l'effrayante vérité.

« Lance … c'est, je crois que c'est ta mère ! »

« Quoi ? Non. Tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est impossible ! » 

« Si ! on a voyagé dans le temps, c'est sûr maintenant, Celebi nous a envoyé dix-sept ans en arrière pour nous faire rencontrer nos mères ! Mais pourquoi ? Hm ... »

« non, ce ... n'est pas possible, c'est irrationnel .. c'est ... »

Lance tentait de se convaincre du contraire mais quelque chose au fond de lui criait que son dracolosse disait la vérité.

« Ah je sais ! Prends lui la main, communique lui tes sentiments ! ça devrait marcher vu que c'est ta mère. »

« Quoi ? Non, Jamais je-»

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez tous les deux ? Ce que je vais dire va paraître bizarre mais je trouve ça presque impoli. »

Lance leva à nouveau ses yeux vers elle avant de se lever pour aller la rejoindre.  
A présent debout devant elle, la respiration haletante, il lui prit la main et concentra ses pouvoirs.

« mais qu'est-ce que- !»

Une brève fraction de son pouvoir suffit à Lance pour effectivement lui communiquer ses émotions comme Archie l'avait deviné.

« Oh Arceus ! » souffla Sarah, complètement choquée.

Quelque chose de mouillé heurta soudain le museau du bébé dragon toujours blottit dans les bras du Dragon Master.

Les jambes de Lance semblèrent céder sous son poids et il s'effondra près de celle qui était sa mère.  
Sarah le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe complètement et s'accroupit près de lui, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Oh Arceus ! C'est IMPOSSIBLE! »

Alors Lance ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps, s'accrochant désespérément à la blouse blanche que portait celle qui était sa mère.

Archie regarda avec tendresse le spectacle de cette rencontre complètement improbable, inattendue et hors du temps puis ramassa la petite Draga, offusquée de s'être retrouvée soudain à terre et l'a pris doucement dans ses pattes et la réconforta avec des grattouilles derrière les oreilles.


End file.
